In Her Eyes
by parry
Summary: Sir Auron has always been quiet and kept his true emotions inside, wrapped up in his deep red coat. However, when his coat is tossed aside and he finally admits to caring about a certain young Al Bhed girl perhaps to much, will she meet his eyes?
1. Reckless, Confident, Beautiful

In Her Eyes

Title: In Her Eyes

Category: Final Fantasy X

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Auron/Rikku

Rating: PG – mild language

Dedication: This fic is for my friend Felicia, who has been begging me to write a tear-jerker romance story involving Rikku and Auron. I dunno about tear-jerking, but I'll try. Just review for me, okay?

Summary: Sir Auron has always been quiet and kept his true emotions inside, wrapped up in his deep red coat. However, when his coat is tossed aside and he finally admits to caring about a certain young Al Bhed girl perhaps to much, how will she take it? (Drama, Rikku/Auron)

**Disclaimer: ****Final Fantasy X and all copy rights, characters, and Trademarks do not belong to me. I do not own anything and I am not making any profit whatsoever off of this particular work of fanfiction.**

AN: Please review. It would be greatly appreciated, as this is my first Final Fantasy X fanfiction. The game is nothing short of amazing, and I would like to thank my friend Louis for getting me dragged into this breathtaking story.

_This story will be written in Sir Auron's point of view. _

**_RECKLESS, CONFIDENT, BEAUTIFUL – Chapter 1_**

"Show me your face," I said quietly. If someone new was going to be guarding Lady Yuna, then I damn well was going to know who they were.

She whimpered as she raised her face slowly, her eyes tightly shut. I found myself reaching for her, resting my hand upon her shoulder. "Open your eyes," I said a little more softly. I was vaguely aware of everyone staring at us.

She hesitantly opened her left eye and immediately I heard Tidus say something, but I wasn't listening to him. I gazed into her eyes, my mouth parted slightly in shock... I moved closer, trying to lose myself in her eyes once more, trying to fall deeper into her swirling orbs...

She shrank back and offered a weak smile. "No good?" she asked timidly.

"Rikku's a really nice girl!" Tidus piped up, jerking me into reality. "Really! She'll be a big help! She rescued me before!"

I glanced at Tidus and frowned, returning my gaze to this girl, Rikku. I didn't answer, but silently debated whether or not I wanted this new girl following us around. Would she be a nuisance? Would she be a setback? Would she be like Jecht?

I moved towards Tidus, my frown deepening. Quietly, "Wakka will not approve..."

"No one needs to know," Tidus said, his voice barely a whisper. "Please...let her stay!"

I sighed. It seemed I had already lost. I had nothing against this girl. Nothing against her appearance, her ties to the Al Bhed, or her eyes. Certainly not her eyes...

I turned around and found Rikku smiling and talking excited with Lady Yuna and Lulu. Lulu listened silently and Yuna nodded in admiration as Rikku continued to talk animatedly.

I glanced at Wakka, who was leaning against the tree, trying to look occupied with himself. I watched him as he stole looks at Rikku, surveying her with admiration. Nothing more than friendly terms, mind you. He stared at her with complete respect and honesty. He spun a blitz ball half-heartedly and tried to make friendly conversation with the Ronso at the same time.

"Why is it my decision whether she stays or not?" I said quietly to Tidus, and no one else. "She may stay," I said a little louder to grab the other's attention, "It is Lady Yuna's decision. This is _her_ pilgrimage after all,"

I heard Tidus breath a sigh relief from behind me.

"Yuna? You have no problem, ya?" Wakka said as he stopped spinning his ball and pushed himself from the tree.

"No, no problem at all!" Lady Yuna smiled warmly as she hugged Rikku and said, "Welcome!"

Rikku seemed to beam with joy. She ran to me, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Sir Auron!"

I shrugged.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The road to Guadosalam had proven tough for most of us. Fiends sprouted up like weeds, attacking us every time we made little progress towards our destination. Rikku proved to be helpful to us, but for some reason, she kept her goggles on when she fought alongside Wakka. I supposed Tidus had informed Rikku about Wakka's opposed feelings towards her kind.

I watched her stance. She moved slowly from side to side, as if to convince herself she was ready for anything. She had an air of confidence around her, but perhaps too confident as Lulu had said:

By nightfall, Tidus, the Ronso, and Lady Yuna had returned with firewood. Rikku sat closest to the fire, giggling as she talked with Tidus and Yuna. I kept my distance, my eyes keeping watch over our campfire. Fires could attract any kind of monster in the night, and I wasn't going to be caught off guard. Not this time.

"Sir Auron," Lulu said quietly, "is something troubling you?"

I glanced at Lulu and shook my head. "No. Just watching out for—"

"Fiends," Wakka finished, taking a bite of bread and cheese, "Ya, ya, we know, huh? That's all you ever do,"

Lulu suppressed a chuckle.

"The way of the guardian is to protect the Summoner at all costs," I said quietly, focusing back on the rustling trees in the distance.

"Even if it costs a good night sleep?" Lulu asked, "I think not. Come, eat for a while,"

"I'm not hungry,"

Wakka frowned, "What d'you think of that new girl, ya?"

"Bright," Lulu said, "She's very bright and cheerful,"

I nodded nonchalantly. "Optimistic."

"Confident, ya,"

"Perhaps a little too confident," Lulu whispered.

"What's that?" I looked at Lulu, who merely smiled.

"I'm just saying she may be a bit—er—reckless." Lulu murmured, gazing into the fire, "A little to quick to act. I'll be worrying about her as well as young Tidus and Lady Yuna."

I smirked, "Perhaps Wakka could show her the way of the guardian?"

"Oh, no!" Wakka said quickly, standing up and dusting off his pants, "I will do nothing of the sort! I'm here to protect Lady Yuna, not to baby-sit!"

"Baby-sit?" I chuckled. I never thought of it that way.

Tidus, Rikku and the Summoner were staring at Wakka.

"Baby-sit who?" Rikku asked innocently.

Another grin fell upon my face.

"No one," Wakka said casually, "No one."

"Hey!" Tidus said, "You're not talking about me, are you? I can handle myself, you know!"

"Ya, we know," Wakka was grinning now as were most of us, "You really handled yourself well when that bird thing flew past your shoulder, eh? Really acted tough then, huh?"

Lulu and I exchanged glances. She laughed as I smiled. Those two did indeed act like brothers, but mostly due to their habit of picking at each other.

I caught Rikku's eye and quickly glanced away. She was quiet and almost looked...somehow, _sad_. I didn't know what was wrong, but I intended to find out. She wasn't like this during the day. She was so positive and alive. As she called it, she was bringing "joy, happiness, and a little annoyance" into our day.

Maybe she had realized we spoke of her when Wakka said "baby-sit".

"Sir Auron!" Lady Yuna gasped as a creature flew past me, coming straight towards Rikku.

"Get down!" I grunted as I pushed myself up and thrust out my sword, cutting the creature straight in half, the point of the sword mere inches from young Rikku's face.

She was panting and staring at the blade in horror. Tidus quickly bent down to help her up and asked her repeatedly if she was alright.

"Auron!" Wakka shouted, "What were you thinking?!!"

"It was coming after her. His teeth were ready to sink into her!" I protested, sheathing my sword. "What did you want me to do? Let it eat her?"

"You could've been a little more careful, ya?"

I frowned and stepped into the darkness, leaving the camp behind. Save a life, be lectured. I silently cursed myself. I had been the one too hasty to act. I had probably drained the life out of her instead of saved her, pulling a stunt like that. I heard Lady Yuna call my name, but I paid no heed. I had let my guard down again, and it nearly cost someone her life.

I suppose you could say I was angry. I _was_ angry. Very angry. But it wasn't at Wakka or Tidus or Lulu or anyone for that matter. I suppose if I was man enough to admit it, I could say I was angry at myself for doing something so stupid and making myself look like such a fool in front of young Rikku. She was probably scared of me now. She was probably afraid of me now. And I had no one to blame but myself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was acting like such a child. I was letting something get under my skin and bother me. I was acting selfish and immature and out of character. I didn't like how I was behaving, nor did I know why. I sat upon a fallen tree and gazed out into the darkness, the hint of the pilgrimage's campfire burning in the distance. I chuckled. Even when I was angry with them, I still watched over them like a protector. I blinked slowly and put my collar up. It was becoming cold, and I knew it would only get worse.

"Sir Auron?"

I jumped, a little alarmed, but otherwise kept myself from unsheathing my sword and attacking whoever could be behind me. Not everyone is a fiend. But not everyone isn't either.

"Sir Auron? Are you okay?"

"Rikku?" I breathed, casting a weary glance behind me, "What're you doing here this late?"

"I...I wanted to thank you. You know, for...helping me and all," she said awkwardly, folding her hands across her chest and offering a weak smile. She came up from behind me and sat down slowly on the hollow tree and shivered.

"Are you...are you cold?" I asked, making an effort to remove my coat.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," she smiled warmly as she refused my coat. "I just wanted to know if you were alright,"

"I should ask you the same," I muttered. "Did I scare you?"

Rikku giggled. "I'd be lying if I said no,"

I grunted and only continued to stare out into the fireplace.

"Well, I better go see the others," Rikku said as she pushed herself off of the tree and made her way towards the dim light in the distance. "Oh, and Sir Auron," she said, turning around briefly, "Thank you for letting me accompany you,"

"Thank Lady Yuna. I had nothing to do with it,"

She smiled. "I will,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From then on, traveling was tense. As usual, I walked ahead of the others with the Ronso in front of me while Wakka and Lulu strayed nearby. Lady Yuna and her "guardians" (I found it more appropriate to call Tidus and Rikku her friends, yet in their own way they were a help) trailed behind, an occasional laugh reaching my ears. We walked briskly, as we were in no mood to be attacked, ambushed, assaulted, or in any way bothered by any fiend.

Wakka and Lulu spoke quietly, their hushed voices not reaching my ears, but I had a rough idea of what they were talking about. They must've spoken of me and my rash actions the previous night. I couldn't say I was proud with my behavior. On the contrary, I felt that Rikku's appearance last night wasn't of her own will, but out of pity for me.

"Sir Auron," I heard Lulu say, "do you hear that?"

I paused, planting my feet in the ground firmly, my ears straining to hear whatever Lulu heard.

"Everyone, be still," I said impulsively, "Lady Yuna, get down,"

She obediently obeyed with Tidus standing over her protectively. The Ronso was running back to us, his spear raised. I caught Rikku reaching into her pouch, but when she caught my eye I shook my head, weary of any attention her grenades could bring.

"Lu, prob'ly a good time for that shield, ya?" Wakka said uneasily, his eyes darting in all directions.

She nodded and raised her hands, palms outward, a sphere-like dome surrounding us. At first it sparkled brilliantly, but soon flickered and blinked, disappearing with a blink of an eye.

"Where'd the shield go?!!" Rikku cried desperately.

Lulu looked just as bewildered, "I...I don't know. I don't understand...I can't do anything!" she said furiously.

"Machina," Kimahri said gruffly, "They're ahead,"

"Those—!!" Wakka began, but Lulu put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How far off?"

"Not too far," The Ronso answered simply.

"Can we avoid them?" I asked quickly.

Kimahri nodded.

"Be quiet!" Tidus shouted, taking cautious steps towards the front. "I can hear them," Everyone was silent as a low hum filled the forest, steadily growing louder and louder.

Wakka tensed up. "Machina," he hissed, the word spitting out like some vile, twisted taste.

I glanced at Rikku. She and Tidus exchanged worried looks as she shifted uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around her thin frame.

"Quiet," Lulu whispered.

The trees swayed as the rumbling grew more distant, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Al Bhed still follow us!" Wakka said heatedly, "They're still after Lady Yuna!"

"Wakka, I'm sure if they were after her they would've stopped and attacked us now," Tidus said quickly. I could see the desperate plea in his eyes for Wakka to stop getting so worked up over the Al Bhed, but Wakka paid no heed to his eyes.

"They're biding time!" Wakka said darkly, clenching his fists as his blitz ball fell to the ground, "They're waiting for the right moment to ambush us and kidnap the Summoner!"

"I'm sure," A hint of a smile played along the corner of my lips, a little drop of sarcasm rolling off my tongue. I caught Rikku's eye and winked, and she smiled and muted a giggle.

Wakka, however, seemed unaware of my tone.

"Come," I said, hoisting my sword onto my shoulder, "We're not letting this delay our arrival. Measter Seymour's home, Guadosalam, if not far off."

Tidus blinked. "That...that Seymour guy?"

"Lord Seymour, to you," Lulu said quietly.

I chuckled. "Yes. Lord Seymour is expecting us." Tidus' face didn't hide his distaste for Lord Seymour. I supposed Lady Yuna had mastered the art of covering her feelings towards Lord Seymour. The thing that played across my mind, however, was how she was horrible at hiding her emotions with Tidus.

"I am sure he will offer us his hospitality," Lulu said reassuringly, "We will reach Guadosalam before nightfall,"

"About time," Rikku said, "I'm kinda hungry!"

I smirked. Gotta love that kid's honest attitude.


	2. Infatuation

AN: Thank you for the reviews! . I have taken off the PG-13 rating for you, but I will change the rating once again when a certain eventful chapter comes up soon. I'm grateful for you reviews! It only inspires me to write more! ^_^ Glad to find Aurikku supporters out there! 

On with the story!!!

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Tidus asked as he jogged up from behind and walked by my side. "I'm pretty tired,"

"You're going to have to get used to that feeling," I said quietly, keeping my eyes ahead.

"Why? We still have a long way to go?!"

I smirked. "No. It's just up ahead."

He sighed and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back and looking at the sky. "Good, cause I was starting to think—"

"Tidus!" Lady Yuna screamed.

I swirled around and saw four dog-like creatures and a heavily armored thing hurling itself into Lulu. Immediately, Tidus pulled out his sword and jumped to the fight.

I ran back towards them. The dogs had Wakka, Lady Yuna, the Ronso and Rikku surrounded. Lulu was doing her best to keep the armored creature away from her, but it was determined to smash her into pieces. Tidus ran to Lady Yuna and pushed his way viciously past the dogs. He reached her and held her, then turned back to face the creatures, his sword raised. 

"Auron!" Lulu cried out as I moved beside her, "Please, help!"

I grunted and slammed my sword down over the creature, penetrating it's heavily armored body. It buckled before my blade and let out a cry of pain. I pulled my sword off of it with much effort, and the creature was dead.

"Spells...they weren't affecting it," Lulu said quietly.

"Lady Yuna needs us,"

She nodded and we both ran towards the others. We approached the dogs cautiously, their backs to us.

"Lulu!" Wakka shouted from within the circle of dogs, "Get away! They're too quick for us! Even your spells!"

"I can handle them!" Lulu protested. 

I watched Tidus feebly try and slash nearby dogs, but they all darted back and he missed each one of them. I put a hand on Lulu's shoulder to stop her from using her energy. "No. Don't. He's right."

Lulu frowned. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just let them be eaten!"

Even Kimarhi's spear wasn't long enough to reach the fiends. Lady Yuna screamed in terror as a nearby dog clamped down on his leg, blood pooling where he stood.

"Lady Yuna!" Rikku shouted, "Use your white magic! I'll handle these guys!"

"No! Rikku, it's too dangerous!" I had to stop myself from screaming so loudly. I didn't want her to do anything to get her remotely hurt. In an effort to stop her from joining the battle, I slammed my blade upon the nearest fiend. He quickly moved backwards and I missed him.

"They're too fast, Sir Auron!" Rikku said, "Please, just let me handle this!"

I glanced frantically at Lady Yuna. She was kneeling down beside Kimarhi, cradling his head in her lap. He clutched his leg and moaned, and Tidus stood over them, anxious looking. I looked back at Lulu and she nodded approvingly. Wakka was beside Rikku. I heard him say, "I'll help you out. You just use your bombs, ya?"

Rikku smiled and nodded. "Affirmative!"

"Move back!" Lulu said, "These bombs are powerful!"

We ducked behind nearby trees. I kept my eyes on Rikku as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small grenade. She grinned wickedly as she hurled the thing at the dogs, and suddenly, all of Spira shook. The trees swayed back and forth, threatening to fall over us. Lulu fell backwards as the ground quaked and fell over a gnarled root. I clutched onto the tree, keeping my balance. Smoke surrounded where everyone once was, and I gasped.

Rikku was giggling. "See? Told yah I could handle them!" 

Wakka blinked blankly and stared at her in astonishment. 

Lady Yuna started laughing along with Rikku and Tidus.

"Auron! Rikku is a big help, eh?" Wakka started laughing along with them. Lulu only smiled and shook her head in amusement. The Ronso, however, only stood up and grunted, his leg newly healed thanks to Lady Yuna's white magic.

I frowned and heaved my sword over my shoulder. "Come. It is late in the day and we still haven't made it to Gaudosalam,"

* * *

A newfound respect for Rikku circled around us silently after our close brush with the fiends. I heard Lady Yuna whisper a small and timid "Thank you," every other moment. I had to admit, I was grateful for her grenades, but still...

Something in me—pride, perhaps—stopped me from giving her her well deserved gratitude.

We didn't make it to Gaudosalam that night, much to my dismay. We stopped again for Tidus had complained of lack of food, and Lady Yuna had insisted that we eat. When I said something about our rations being as low as they already were, Lulu reminded me that we could get as many pounds of food as we wanted in Gaudosalam. 

Reluctantly, I sat down near the Ronso and stared into the small embers burning in the center of us. We had wasted too much time on this path...we should've reached Guadosalam the previous day, but due to our encounter with Rikku—_and _the various fiends we stumbled upon—we found ourselves sitting around, tending to Kimarhi's wounds as well as the others. 

Though Lady Yuna had indeed used her white magic on the Ronso, he still walked with a limp. Being the concerned one she was, she was determined to let him get as much rest as possible. I leaned over to the Ronso and whispered, "How is your leg?"

"Fine. But Lady Yuna tell Kimarhi to rest."

"Hmm."

Lulu and Wakka had firm in their decision to guard for the night. Lulu told me to get a night's rest. She told me that I didn't look so well; that I didn't seem at all healthy. I smirked as I recalled the conversation we had earlier in the day as we walked through the forest:

"Sir Auron, is something troubling you?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Lulu approaching me, her moogle squirming in her arms. I shook my head, readjusting the sword on my shoulder.

"You do not look well. When was the last time you had a descent rest?"

"It's been a while," I admitted, shrugging slightly. "It doesn't bother me,"

"It will bother Lady Yuna in the long run when we are in battle and you are too tired to think clearly," Lulu said harshly, "Why do you not rest? Tidus has long complained of his stomach aching for food. You should take the time to rest, Sir Auron,"

"I appreciate your concern," I muttered, "but I do not need rest,"

Lulu smiled and quirked an eyebrow, silently challenging my patience, "Then at least let _me_ rest. And eat something,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Well, _I'm_ hungry," Lulu said boldly.

"Eat."

Lulu chuckled, "I will."

And so, I found myself sitting not far from the path, with the Ronso by my side. Across from me sat Lady Yuna and Tidus, along with Rikku lounging comfortably next to them. Wakka came tumbling back to our little campfire and nodded in Tidus' direction. "You wanna come gather more firewood, ya?"

"Firewood?" I inquired, "You can't mean we will stay the night in the woods again, do you?"

Wakka shrugged, "Lulu said she's tired and needs a rest." 

I laughed softly, "Oh? Is that what she said?"

He nodded, "Ya, she said _you_ should try and get some rest, too, huh?"

"I don't need any,"

"Feh! She said you'd say that!"

"Hey? You want me to get firewood with you or not?" Tidus said loudly.

Lady Yuna was giggling, and Wakka quickly turned his attention back to Tidus. "Oh, sorry. Ya, you can come with me to get some firewood,"

"Kimarhi come too," the Ronso said as he pushed himself off the ground, grabbing his spear. 

Wakka beckoned them forward.

"Wait," I said quietly, "Is Lulu on guard for now?"

Wakka nodded, "Unless, of course, you want to join her?"

I shook my head. "No. I think I'm finally tired."

Wakka laughed as he walked off into the forest, Tidus and Kimarhi following him closely.

* * *

It was late into the night and I still refused to sleep. Lulu was standing watch nearby, thinking I was slumbering. Her concern was greatly appreciated, but I didn't need anyone to look out for me. I sighed and I glanced at my sword, which stood upright in the ground, hilt up. My eyes traveled over the sleeping forms of Wakka, Tidus, Lady Yuna, the Ronso, and Rikku. The fire they had made was slowly dying, the embers entrancing my eyes. Slowly, one of my eyes drooped lazily, and soon I was locked in a battle to stay awake. 

"I see the way you look at her."

I glanced over my shoulder and found Lulu standing behind me, her arms folded and her eyes locked onto Rikku. "What?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, "The way you look at her. Such respect and admiration,"

"Oh?" I mused, "Who are we talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Young Rikku, Sir Auron. You seem to have taken a liking to her,"

"I worry about her,"

"But not in the way you worry about young Tidus or Lady Yuna," Lulu added quietly.

"Did you come here to pester me with such things or did you want me to guard for the night?"

"Both,"

A hint of a smile could be seen over the rim of my cowl as I pushed myself up, making my way to my sword. I grabbed the hilt and grunted in effort as I pulled it out of the ground; Lulu watching me and smiling all the while.

"You seem eager to escape this conversation,"

"I am,"

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered through the trees, stunning our eyes momentarily. Various birds and creatures chirped and whistled, making our journey seem a little more peaceful. Kimarhi's leg seemed to have healed overnight, and everyone spirits seemed to be in high tiding.

I heaved my sword over my shoulder and stood up. "Is Lady Yuna ready?" 

"I'm ready," She beamed, clasping her hands together, "Everyone ready to go to Guadosalam?"

"Yeah!" Tidus and Rikku said in unison, laughing together. I frowned and shook my head in disapproval while Lulu chuckled.

Guadosalam wasn't that far off now, and I was thankful no one had insisted for another superfluous "rest". The dirt crunched under my heel as we pressed onward, not meeting any fiends or enemies along the way. 

"The day is young and the sun is shining!" Lady Yuna smiled, "What a wonderful day this will be!"

Wakka nodded in agreement as he continued to spin his blitzball on his finger, occasionally kicking it into the air in amusement. Lulu's moogle trailed behind her, his head bouncing with each rhythmic step it took. 

"Not a fiend in sight," Lulu said contently, "It will indeed be a good day,"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I said quietly, "it's been a little _too_ perfect these past couple of days,"

"Aw, c'mon, Auron!" Tidus whined, "Why d'you always gotta look at the negative side?"

"A guardian must always be prepared for anything,"

I smirked when Tidus only rolled his eyes and sighed.


	3. Dreams of the Fayth

AN: I have replaced this chapter. I have added in the part where Seymour shows them Zanarkand, and a little bit on how Auron takes it. Auron's temper rises in this bit, and I really didn't get a chance to look over the part I added yet, so it may still have a few errors. I may be adding in some new additions to older chapters, so be on the lookout. I'll notify you, of course. Please tell me what you think of the new addition to this chapter.

Thank you reviewers! I promise to update the next chapter within the next few days. I still have the end to do. And yes...Seymour is going to have a huge role in this story, so he will be a major part within the next few chapters...

_In Her Eyes_ – Part 3

~~~~

"Up ahead!" Rikku shouted as she skipped along merrily ahead of me, "I can see the entrance to Guadosalam!"

I walked alongside Lulu, keeping my distance from the others. Rikku had been running ahead carelessly, humming to herself. The Ronso was trailing behind as Lady Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus walked with each other.

Lulu laughed softly, "Too much energy,"

I nodded in agreement as I readjusted the weight of the sword on my shoulder, wary of hitting any of the young guardians behind me.

"I see it! I see it!" Rikku giggled and pointed ahead, "See? It's up here! Hurry up, slowpokes!!"

As the view of the semicircle shaped entrance to Guadosalam came into sight, the sun's rays hit upon us without warning. With my free hand, I quickly pulled my shades up, shielding my eyes. 

"Sir Auron?" Lulu asked quietly.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, ushering her to keep talking.

"If I may be so quick to ask," she said quietly, eyeing my shades, 'Where did you get that scar?"

I chuckled as a smirk played along the side of my mouth, turning my attention back onto the road. "Fighting a friend,"

Lulu nodded thoughtfully as we continued to walk in silence, my eyes watching Rikku dance ahead joyously; her eyes closed as she spun around, basking in the warm rays of the sun.

"You're eyes watch her with such admiration," Lulu commented.

A snort left me absentmindedly as I replied harshly, "Business and personal affairs should not be mingled."

"Practice what you preach," Lulu said with a sly wink as she strode ahead, quickening her pace to join Rikku. 

* * *

What Lulu said stuck with me for the rest of the following days. Even as this Guado man talked animatedly to me, my eye darted away, fixing on a stray pebble that lay forgotten on the ground as I thought about Rikku. 

I shook my head vigorously. No, Rikku was a young girl. Despite her beauty, I had to keep my focus. Guarding Lady Yuna was all that mattered to me. 

Well, it was all that _should _have mattered to me. 

"Measter Seymour will be so delighted to see that you've made it here! Please, please, make yourselves at home!" the Guado said, clasping his claws together, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Inn,"

Rikku shoved my playfully from behind, "C'mon, Sir Auron!"

"Hmph," I moved forward, ignoring Rikku's giggles. So childlike...

I noticed how the Guado was eyeing my sword with dislike. Something about him...made me feel intimidated. Like his whole act was nothing but a façade. An act to bring us closer to Measter Seymour. 

He led us towards the Inn and beamed, ushering us inside. I exchanged glances with Tidus, who nodded, affirming my suspicions. 

"When you are finished resting, Measter Seymour would like a word with you, Lady Yuna,"

"We follow." I said darkly. 

He looked a little taken aback, but otherwise nodded and walked away. When he glanced over his shoulder, he caught my eye and walked a little faster.

"Something isn't right!" Tidus said immediately, "I don't feel welcome here!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This is Guadosalam!" Wakka barked, "This is Measter Seymour's home!"

"Which is why I don't like it here..." Tidus grumbled slightly.

"C'mon! Let's just go eat!" Rikku whined slightly, "I'm hungry!"

"No." I said quietly, "We have rested enough on our journey to Guadosalam,"

Wakka nodded in agreement. "Let's just go see what Measter Seymour wants, ya? Then we come back and clean ourselves up, eh?"

* * *

I stood behind Lady Yuna protectively when we approached the mansion-like abode. We stood at the front of the mansion, staring up at it in awe. 

"Shall we go in?" Wakka said, grinning, "It's not everyday you get invited to a Measter's place, ya?"

Tidus and I were the last ones to walk in while Rikku and Lady Yuna walked briskly ahead. I looked up at the various pictures on the wall and sniffed. 

"Who are these people?" I glanced up to see Tidus talking to Lulu animatedly as he pointed to the pictures. My frown deepened. I had left my sword at the Inn, as I was positive the Guado guards would most certainly object to me bringing in a weapon in Measter Seymour's presence. The others had also left theirs behind, but to me...I felt so incomplete without it. I felt so vulnerable. 

I shifted my arm that hung inside of my coat. Something didn't feel right...

"Ah! So you have finally decided to come?" the Guado we encountered earlier came out of the double doors and clasped his hands together in delight, chuckling slightly. "Measter Seymour's room is this way, please follow me,"

I exchanged weary glances with Tidus and nodded encouragingly. He sighed and followed Lady Yuna closely behind. Again, my frown deepened. Tidus shouldn't become so personally involved with a Summoner. It wasn't behavior I smiled upon, but it wasn't behavior I frowned upon either. But of course, Tidus didn't know...he didn't know that the success of Lady Yuna's pilgrimage depended on her death.

* * *

"Oh! Look at all this food!!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"Please," The Guado smiled, "help yourself..."

Immediately, Rikku stepped towards the food lining the table and grabbed a nearby fruit. "Mm! This smells so good! Yunie! You want some?"

Lady Yuna smiled warmly and shook her head, "No thank you,"

Such a nice girl. So like her father.

I leaned against the wall nonchalantly and made myself comfortable. It seemed we were going to be waiting on Measter Seymour for quite a while...

"Auron?"

I turned my head idly, meeting Tidus' gaze.

"Stay on your guard." I muttered darkly, glancing back at the table in the center of the room where Lulu folded her arms around herself timidly. 

Tidus blinked as he cocked his head to the side curiously, "Why? This guy's just a priest, right?"

I smirked, surpressing a chuckle. "Those with power use that power."

"Wait..." Tidus arched an eyebrow. 

Such a pestering little boy.

"Are you sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

This time, I could not hold back. I chuckled, my eyes closing. 

"I have lived a long time in Zanarkand."

It was true. In some ways, I considered Zanarkand my home. It was where I lived in my death. In some ways, it was my second life....

"Hey, Auron?"

"Hm?" I looked up for the floor and met eyes with Tidus. "What do you need now?"

"Sheesh...don't act so happy to see me," Tidus said sarcastically, "I just wanted to know...is Measter Seymour—"

"Ah, welcome," the door in the front of the room closed with a soft _clink_ as Measter Seymour glided into the room, his gaze not for the first time resting upon Lady Yuna.

"Talk later," I murmured to Tidus, turning my attention to the Measter. I didn't hide my dislike for the Measter, but I didn't exactly run around expressing it either. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but there was definitely something wrong with Measter Seymour.

"If you'd please accompany me..."

No sooner had Lady Yuna taken a step had the world suddenly turned black, millions upon millions of bright stars dotting the sky. I glanced upwards, noting my surroundings. It didn't take me a moment to realize where I was. 

Zanarkand.

Tidus' eyes seemed to grow wide with shock. "...Zanarkand?"

Measter Seymour nodded, his eyes resting upon Lady Yuna, who welcomed the beauty of this machina city. 

The city...it was sprawled out before us, every glow through a window, every person walking along the street...it was there. This...truly, it was Zanarkand.

I watched as Tidus reached out longingly for the city, his eyes filled with desire...

And yet...

He seemed to pull back somewhat, his eyes resting upon myself for a moment, and then Lady Yuna.

Understood.

"The dream of the Fayth," The Measter whispered, his hands coming together in a stiff manner. "The wonderous city of Zanarkand, as it was a thousand years ago."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wakka nudge Lulu, who frowned as lights passed before her eyes. She seemed to be in deep thought, debating whether or not Tidus' claim to the city was true or perhaps a filthy lie. 

I, too, frowned as I saw Rikku dancing along the invisible ground, her eyes shining in admiration. She glided towards Tidus and grinned devilishly. Quietly, she whispered something and winked, but I could not hear what she said. Tidus only smiled half-heartedly and shrugged. 

Yes. She also knew of Tidus' true origin. 

I planted my feet firmly into whatever space I was standing in and gazed intently on the Measter, who seemed to be enjoying the moment. 

I glanced at the city and heaved a sigh, weary of any sights I may have...

Perhaps _she _was there.

Perhaps...

I shook my head quickly, erasing the thought out of my mind quickly. No, no. She had died years ago. Many years ago...

Someone was poking me. Someone...small.

I glanced over my shoulder and frowned. Rikku.

She only giggled and leaned her head against my arm, seeming to keep still for the moment being. What was she doing there? Why was she near me? What did she want? My mind raced with questions as my heart pounded wildly. Was she aware of the uncomfort she was causing me? Was she—

Suddenly, the room was spinning rapidly. Where were we? Where had this man brought us now?

"Lady Yunalesca!"

...No...not...not her...

_Damn you!_

I had to hold myself. I had to contain myself from lunging at her. From tearing her apart. I had to will myself to ignore that damned wench who sat upon the bed before me, anxiously awaiting, it seemed. I cursed her with all my mentality. 

"I hate you." Not even a whisper, I didn't even think anyone heard me. 

* * *

"He...he asked me to marry him..."

A spark within me set off, and suddenly, I was angry. Was he a fool? 

"You know," I growled, my eyes narrowing as they focused on the Measter, "what Lady Yuna must do,"

"Of course," The Measter replied warmly, a false smile painted on his face, "Lady Yuna—no, all Summoners—are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But..." he added hastily, "this means more than just defeating Sin,"

I snorted. So, he expected her to marry him? He expected her to give up her pilgrimage and marry him? What was he thinking? Didn't he realize he was tampering with—

"She must ease the suffering of all Spira."

"By marrying you?" Rikku said heatedly.

Measter Seymour barely acknowledged the young Al Bhed beside me. Instead, his gaze rested upon me. Behind his false smile, I could see him. I could see Seymour, for the first time, it felt like. I could see the nervousness within him.

"I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Measter of Yevon,"

"Spira is no playhouse!" I barked, "A moment's diversion may _amuse an audience_, but it changes _nothing_."

"Even so," Seymour said coldly, "the actors must play their parts."

"So you're saying your marriage will be based upon a lie? A lie to amuse the people of Spira? Nothing but an act?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. I turned my attention to Lady Yuna, "Come. We leave."

"Lady Yuna," Measter Seymour said loudly, "I await your favorable reply."

I came to a halt, willing myself to let his comment go. I wanted nothing more than to lecture him. It was a pity, seeing a Measter behave in such a manner. Was he so desperate to marry a woman all for the people? Was Yevon falling to that level? I snorted as I approached the door. I wasn't expecting to leave in such a foul mood...

"Why are you still here, sir?"

"What?" I snapped, unable to contain myself.

"I beg your pardon," Measter Seymour said with a smirk. A smirk only I saw, "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane..."

_Damn you_...

Tidus eyed me cautiously as he approached me, leaning forward. 

I growled and pushed him aside and threw open the door. Damn you, Seymour...

* * *

We had gathered around the outside of the Inn, our eyes settled upon Lady Yuna. Involuntarily, my hand twitched. I was tired of this. I was tired of listening to this. I just wanted to leave.

"Marry...marry him...?" Rikku said quietly, "He...really asked you?"

Tidus blinked blankly, his mouth slightly agape.

Lady Yuna only nodded silently, folding her arms across her chest. 

"He wanted me...he wanted me to marry him..." Lady Yuna's eyes shone with such grief, but I didn't think even she noticed it. "I...I don't know what to do..."

I idly glanced at Tidus. The boy was staring at his feet, his brows folded with thought. He may not have realized it yet...but he had fallen in love. And for him, his world was crumbling. Standing there and listening to Lady Yuna talk...she was tearing him apart with each word.

"Tidus?" I whispered.

"She...she can't possibly?"

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. I promised Jecht I would protect him. I promised Jecht I wouldn't let him go through any pain...

But what could I do when Lady Yuna was tearing him apart with each word? Without realizing the pain Tidus was going through? 

What was I supposed to do when his heart was being crushed right before my eyes?

For the first time in a very long time, I felt powerless. Love isn't something you can just kill and push out of your system...love isn't something you could just shove away. It wasn't a fiend you could kill or run away from. I couldn't make Tidus feel nothing for Lady Yuna. The two had...they had found each other, and perhaps I was at blame. Perhaps they shouldn't have fallen in love.... It would've been for the best if they didn't... 

But then again, love wasn't something you could hide from.

Tidus looked up at me, his frown deepening. "Would she...would she marry him?"

I shrugged. "That is her decision."

I watched as Lady Yuna's gaze met Tidus', and the two seemed to stare at each other, a sense of understanding passing between them.

It was then that I realized...not only was my promise to Jecht fading away, but so was my promise to Lord Braska. My promise that I would also watch over Lady Yuna, and make sure she was always smiling. It was then, somewhere along the lines, that I realized Tidus and Lady Yuna were somehow causing each other so much pain, and yet so much happiness. Was it possible? Was it possible to be so confused by love? 

Suddenly, I felt someone's warm hand slip into mine, intertwining their fingers with my own rough calloused ones.

I looked down and saw the top of Rikku's head leaning against my shoulder. She was very sad, and was staring longingly at Lady Yuna and Tidus. I glanced at her hand, which tightened their grip around my own. I wanted to pull away and frown at her for such actions. I wanted to step away and show her no compassion. But most of all, I wanted to stop this ongoing wave of emotion that was going through me.

"They're in love," Rikku said quietly, "Yunie is in love."

Lady Yuna...she wasn't the only one who had fallen in love without realizing it.

  
* * *

"I wish to go to the Farplane tonight." 

"What for?" Lulu asked, putting both hands on Lady Yuna's shoulders, "Is something wrong?"

"I just...I just haven't made my decision just yet..." Lady Yuna's eyes looked elsewhere. Ever since our visit with Measter Seymour, she had been unable to make eye contact with anyone. Especially Tidus. We stood outside of the Inn at Guadosalam, listening to Lady Yuna speak. "It is...a very difficult decision to make..."

Tidus stiffened. "But do you love him?"

Lady Yuna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to face Tidus. 

"Do you love him?" Tidus repeated, his eyes swelling with concern. 

Lady Yuna shifted her gaze to the ground and didn't answer.

"Why would you marry someone you don't love?"

"B-because...it would bring the people of Spira happiness and joy..." Lady Yuna stammered, folding her hands across her chest.

"But Yunie," Rikku stepped forward and grabbed her hand, "you'd be willing to sacrifice your happiness just so people in Spira would be happy?"

"This...this isn't right." Tidus whispered, "Even if you did make all of the people in Spira happy, it would only be for a little while...a temporary happiness...a fake one, even,"

Lady Yuna smiled half-heartedly, "A Summoner should do everything in his or her power to bring joy to the people of Spira. Even if it is only for a little while."

"We will accompany you to the Farplane tonight." I said quickly, before Tidus had another chance to reply.

"But first...before we go...I wish to rest..." Lady Yuna said wearily, "Just for a little while..."

Lulu nodded sympathetically and led her inside.

"We meet in one hour," I said quietly as I followed suit.

* * *

I sat down on the edge of the bed, examining a bit wound I had gotten earlier in the journey. It had healed considerably, but the scar remained, laughing at me. My coat lay tossed aside carelessly, but I kept my black shirt on. The wound itself was on my left arm, trailing from just above my joint down to my forearm. I sighed. Another scar, another battle...

Tidus pushed open the door and walked in, silent. This wasn't normal.

"How could you?" He demanded, "How could you agree with Lady Yuna marrying?" 

"Who said I agreed?" I said darkly, "Who said anything about me agreeing? As long as Lady Yuna is willing to go on with her pilgrimage, it is no concern of mine what else she chooses to do. It is her privilege to do what she wishes."

Immediately after I spoke, I regretted what I had said. One look in his eyes and I realized that I had dealt him a sharp blow. 

"A...a privilege?" Tidus hissed, "You're sick! All you care about is Yuna getting to Zanarkand! Yuna saving Spira! All you care about is the pilgrimage! Not her!"  
  


With that, Tidus slammed the door shut, leaving me with nothing to do but heal my wounds.

However, a few moments later, my door once again creaked open.

"Tidus," I started to say firmly, but when I looked up, my heart seemed to stop.

Immediately, I took a sharp intake of breath and stared at her in shock. I couldn't breathe, it seemed, and I couldn't think clearly. All I could think was that she was here—in front of me—shifting uneasily and unable to meet my gaze.

"I came to apologize,"

I shook my head and turned my attention back to my arm, running a water soaked sponge down it gently. 

"For...for Tidus." Rikku murmured, "He's just been very upset lately because of all of this...and..."

"You need not apologize for his actions." I muttered, "Tidus is old enough to realize what is right and what is wrong."

Her face flushed as she nodded. "I'm...sorry..."

I chuckled as I continued to bathe my arm. Suddenly, something of a longing came to my mind. I wanted to ask her something...

"Rikku," I said quietly, looking up at her, "why did you...touch my hand?"

She laughed nervously as her face grew an even brighter shade of red. "You looked so lonely, I couldn't help myself,"

I cocked my head to the side as I continued to tenderly wash my arm to hide the grin behind my cowl. I had taken my coat off, yes, but rarely did I ever take my cowl off. It was mine, something I could hide behind. Something I could hide any emotion behind. I wasn't sure, however, how long I would be able to hide my grin from her. 

"Also," Rikku said, "Lady Yuna wanted me to come and get you. We're leaving for the Farplane now,"

I sighed and pushed myself up, making a reach for my coat, but Rikku seemed to have been to quick for me. 

She giggled as she slipped one hand through the sleeves. "How do I look?" she smiled and twirled around with my jacket, laughing.

"Absolutely ridiculous." I replied, stretching my hand out for my coat. Still, she was such a child.

"Well, you don't look to hot yourself, Sir Auron! I think this coat looks better on me!" she laughed as she twirled again, my coat flapping around her feet. I was far too big on her.... I made a move to steal it, but she merely jumped back and narrowed her eyes, her tone changing suddenly from cheerful to grave. "You tell Tidus that you _do _care about Yunie and not just her journey to Zanarkand. You tell him that, and I'll give you back this _legendary _jacket!"

I stared at her in horror. Was she...was she _bribing_ me?

"Please," she added quickly, "Please. I want to know that you do care about Yunie and not just her pilgrimage, Sir Auron. You can't be a mean man like that."

I breathed out slowly and stared at her long and hard, my hand still outstretched, waiting for my coat to be returned. "I promised Lord Braska no harm would befall her." I muttered, "I intend to keep that promise."

Rikku didn't realize it, but when I had said that, I meant I wouldn't let Tidus and Lady Yuna fall in love. It would only hurt her more. It would hurt them both.

Rikku eyed me wearily and reluctantly removed my jacket. "Just...just..." her voice was quivering. She was searching for words, but they didn't seem to want to answer her. "I'm sorry. Just tell Tidus that you do care about Yunie, would you? Tidus...and I...we both want to know that. We both want to know that you're not a mean person." 

I grabbed my jacket from her and slipped my hand through the sleeve while the other pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose, hiding the shame in my eyes. Did she really find me...intimidating? I suppose it had been a characteristic that I had been building upon, but...it wasn't something I wanted _her _to notice at all. 

I glanced up at her eyes and frowned. She was still watching me quietly. Her eyes lingered on my own, and suddenly, she moved closer, gently grabbing the sleeve of my jacket.

"W-what are you doing?" I breathed, looking over my shoulder.

"You're hurt. I'm only helping you," Rikku said quietly as she gently slid the sleeve over my bruised arm. "How did you get so many scars?" she asked inattentively as her fingertips traced over the scars along my arm.

It was hard to remain calm and collected when you had a young beautiful girl tracing her hands over your skin, watching you with peaked interest.

My eyes darted to the ground with shame. What am I doing? I was supposed to be protecting the Summoner and upholding a promise to Lord Braska and Jecht. Instead, I was sitting inside a room in Guadosalam, trying to find some sort of interest in my boots while a "young thing" (as Jecht would call her) was tenderly touching my scars.

Oh, Jecht, if you could've seen me then...


	4. Unsent Guardian

AN: Keep the reviews coming! I'm loving them! Also, I'm not really sure I like this chapter all that much...tell me what you think!

_In Her Eyes –_ Part Four

~~~~~~~

"Nothing more than plain scars," I breathed, "What could you find to be so intriguing?"

"Not amusing," Rikku said, "But...just...fascinating," 

I chuckled as I wrapped my buckle around my waist. Yes, Jecht, you were right. Ladies adored battle scars, didn't they?

"Lady Yuna is waiting," I said a little too harshly for my tastes. Rikku's eyes snapped up to meet mine, a hint of red splashing across her cheeks. 

"Yes, yes, of course! Yunie...she's probably mad I took so long!!"

I frowned. Surely Lulu would have some sort of comment if she saw Rikku and I were the last ones to arrive outside of the Inn together.

"I will stay," I said, "Tell Lady Yuna and the others to go on without me,"

"What?" Rikku stopped immediately and spun around to face me. "But...I thought you wanted to go to the Farplane?"

"I don't...I don't belong there," I muttered darkly, turning my back towards her.

"Please," Rikku pleaded, "Come with me!"

My frown deepened. "Fine. Come."

* * *

Things got worse from that point on. Lady Yuna's eyes were shining with such uncertainty and such vagueness. To make matters even worse, Tidus continued the throw poisonous looks of loathing at me every other moment. Such immaturity... I refused to respond to him and kept my shades up. 

Rikku was trying desperately to comfort Tidus. I watched her hand move over his shoulder soothingly, but he merely shook it off. If he looked within himself, he'd realize that he wasn't angry at me. He was angry because Lady Yuna had been proposed to. If only Jecht could see how his only son was behaving...

"What have you done?" Lulu whispered, walking briskly to keep up with me. "Why is Tidus behaving like this?"

"If you hadn't noticed," I said, "the boy is in love,"

Lulu stopped in her tracks and blinked. "No...you can't possibly mean...?"

"Hmph. Don't be so blind," I muttered, "Surely you've noticed how overprotective he has been lately?"

Lulu sighed and nodded. "When I first met him..."

Lulu never got to finish her story, as we had approached the Farplane. It wasn't a long walk at all, merely a little climb and we were there. However, I was in a way thankful that I was unable to listen to Lulu recount her meeting with Tidus. I didn't like dwelling in the past. It brought me so much dissatisfaction that it was revolting.

"Lu," Wakka came up from behind and touched her shoulder, "I'm going in, ya? Maybe...maybe I'll see him, ya?"

Suddenly, Lulu's brows folded. She glanced away as Wakka left through the entrance. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Nothing." Lulu replied, "Nothing at all." She said, and with that, departed through the entrance, keeping her walk brisk and quick.

I glanced over my shoulder and was astonished to find Tidus staring at me.

"Aren't you going in?" Tidus growled slightly.

"No." I retorted as I sat myself upon the steps leading towards the Farplane and gazed away from it. 

"Why not?" 

I snorted. "I do not belong there. Dwelling in the past is nothing but a waste of one's time."

Tidus merely shrugged and walked towards Rikku. I heard her say faintly before Tidus disappeared in the Farplane:

"Memories are nice...but, that's all they are."

I resided there on the step uncomfortably, glancing back at the Farplane. So much time had elapsed now, and the silence was gradually becoming unbearable. I stole a glance at her and frowned. I was completely disgusted with myself...

"Sir Auron?" Rikku asked suddenly as she brought her knee to her chest, hugging it. 

"Hm?" I barely acknowledged her and quickly moved my gaze away elsewhere.

"Why...why do Summoners sacrifice themselves?" Her eyes were no longer there. She stared off into the distance, shining with such a glassy expression. "Why must Yunie die?"

I was a little surprised that someone of her nature had suddenly turned so somber, but otherwise sighed deeply. This wasn't exactly a talk I had been looking forward to...but it was better than explaining this to Tidus. The poor fool would be heartbroken. "She chooses what she wills. Her path was decided long ago." I muttered.

"But it's not right," Rikku whispered, "Why must she—"

"They die for the sake of Spira," I said darkly, closing my eyes and moving my hand up to my shoulder to massage the spot where my sword usually resided, "They choose to die to bring the calm to us,"  
  


"But in vain?" Rikku cried, "_They die only to have Sin come back again_?"

"It is more complicated than it seems," I said, "Summoners...they bring hope to the people,"

"Hope for what?" Rikku turned her head and stared at me, "What hope are they giving? What kind of hope is it when Yevon are offering people's lives just to bring a calm that will not last? Building up the hope of people just to have it crushed when Sin returns...what kind of hope is that?"

I frowned. She did have a point, but then again...

"There is much you have yet to learn," 

"Then teach me!" Rikku pleaded desperately. She turned around and fell to her knees before me and placed her hand on top of mine. "Teach me, Sir Auron. I want to understand it so badly," She enveloped my hand within both of hers and stared into my eyes. Her hands were incredibly soft...and yet...

I stared into her eyes long and hard, pondering what I should say next. I glanced at her hand, and grunted. "In time, you will learn." I said quietly, pulling away from her grasp and once again resumed sitting on the spot on the stair. Rikku let her hands fall to her side in defeat. She turned around once more and sat upon the rail, shivering. 

"There are things you, too, must learn," she whispered, "Yunie...she is closer to me than you think..."

I averted my gaze elsewhere, anywhere but her eyes. It was painful for me to see her so sad and weary. So unlike herself.

The rest of the time we sat in silence, moving only to adjust ourselves every now and then.

* * *

I remember noticing how Tidus' mood had improved considerably when they returned when I sat on the edge of my bed at the Inn that night, redressing my wounds once again. It seemed my wound had gotten worse over time...

The once healed wound had opened again, and the sight was nothing short of disgusting.

I grunted with every peel of a bandage, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my teeth every time I unwrapped a small strip from my arm. In the bed next to me, the Ronso stirred. I was careful not to wake him as I finished removing my dressings, but couldn't help myself when I peeled off the last binding.

I heaved a sigh and stared down at my arm, which was caked with excretion and dried blood. I didn't let Lady Yuna heal me after I took that bite from that fiend, for I was too proud, probably. I never used any of Lulu's potions, as I was too cautious to save them for Lady Yuna or Tidus. But now that Rikku had joined us on our journey, I was going to also have to watch how much I ate. I wanted to save everything for them, and I was willing to sacrifice just that. 

I continued to examine my arm. I noted how my flesh was severed down my forearm and continued to trail up to the point where my arm bent. I frowned, staring at the torn flesh with disgust. I was going to have to ask Lady Yuna to heal me—whether I wanted to or not—before we departed to see Measter Seymour. 

Suddenly, I lurched with such detestation. 

Measter Seymour... I had yet to confront him about that damned comment he had about me. The one that could have blown my cover.

If _anyone_ found out I was unsent...

That spiteful _bastard_...

I had made up my mind. I slipped my unwrapped arm into my coat and—ignoring the fire that throbbed in my limb—I departed from the Inn, on my way to Measter Seymour's chamber.

* * *

I was surprised to find the doors unguarded and the halls empty and bare. Normally, Measters would be highly guarded at all times for any circumstances, including mine. 

I placed a palm on the door and pushed it open, finding myself in the entrance room where Measter Seymour first welcomed us. Where he proposed to Lady Yuna. Where he nearly blew my cover.

"Sir Auron," A calm voice rippled through the room, causing me to jerk slightly. "what a pleasant surprise,"

"Seymour," I muttered darkly, "I've come to confront you about your little comment,"

Seymour stepped out of the shadows and chuckled softly, clasping his long claw-like fingers together. 'Ah, but it is true, is it not?"  
  


"You yourself know of Yevon and the Summoners," I hissed, "I would expect you to hold your tongue,"

"I apologize with my utmost sincerity," Measter Seymour said with a bow, "But I just find it amusing that your little friends have yet to figure out you are an unsent guardian,"

I only grunted. "Just make sure you don't make the same mistake twice."

"Tell me," Measter Seymour mused, a smiled dancing along his face, "how was your visit to the Farplane?"  
  


"I don't belong there," I growled, my hand tightening its grip on my sword.

"Such temper, such temper..." he scolded, chuckling once more, "I'm surprised that a pretty young desert flower finds your harsh appearance striking,"

I eyes widened in horror. "W-what?"

"Oh," Lord Seymour sighed dramatically, "don't tell me you haven't noticed? The way she gripped your arm when I brought you Lady Yunalesca's image...oh, _do_ try and cover that shocked look on your face. You look ridiculous,"

Immediately, my hand snapped up to cover my face, but instead caused my glasses to fall off the bridge of my nose, hitting the floor with a sharp crack.

"You..."

"I mean that delightful little Al Bhed girl." Measter Seymour grinned, "The way her eyes travel over your form with such admiration..."

I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to impale him right there. "You leave her—"

"I wonder," Measter Seymour smiled wryly, "if she has a taste for the dead? Perhaps if she _knew_ you were dead..."

"Leave her out of this!" I roared as I thrust my katana with all my strength at the smirking Lord. Measter Seymour only stretched his left arm out and stepped back, causing my blade to stop in mid-air.

"I suggest you control your temper, Sir Auron, or I may just have to send you," Seymour muttered. His eyes narrowed and locked onto mine as I pushed my sword against his invisible power, desperate for a strike. I clenched my teeth and dug my heel into the ground, throwing all of my body weight against him. 

"Resistance is futile," I growled, shifting my feet once more.

The Measter only laughed haughtily, "Your gaze is nothing near intimidating,"

"Enough!" 

On that word, I pushed out with all of my might against Measter Seymour's shield. However, had it not been for that one lucky moment where Measter Seymour stumbled upon a stray chair that resided behind him, I would not have powered over him. He hit the floor suddenly, flying over the chair. 

He groaned and touched his head tenderly, his eyes shut as he focused on the pain that coursed through his temples.

I stood over him, my sword once again leaning over my shoulder. "Leave," I snarled, "Leave tonight or you will fall beneath my sword,"

Measter Seymour chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"With ease," I muttered.

"I'm afraid we will most certainly have that opportunity to test your confidence," Measter Seymour smirked, "I will be in Macalania Temple by early morning, waiting for Lady Yuna's answer of course. You keep silent of tonight's events, and I will hold back your secret on my word,"

He moved towards the door.

"Oh, and Sir Auron?"  Seymour chuckled, "I would keep an eye on that Al Bhed girl. She may be joining you in death sooner than you believe," 

"Is that a threat?" I growled.

He chortled, but I noticed his eyes travel over my sword, but his look of confidence around him did not falter.

"I see the way you eye my sword,"

"Really, now?"

"Do not hide your fear of death,"

"Death?" he mused, "I _welcome_ death,"

My eyes hit the floor, blood rushing to my face. "Death," I murmured, my eyes narrowing into slits as they met his, "it is not what you think,"

"For you, perhaps," Measter Seymour smiled wryly and placed his palm on the door, "Now, if you will, I bid you goodnight, Sir Unsent Auron,"

He left me alone in the parlor, my mind racing with questions. 

_"She may be joining you in death sooner than you believe,"_

His calm cool voice still flowed in my ears, haunting me. In a rage, I let out an anguished cry and slammed my katana into the marble flooring, causing the floor to shatter beneath me.

I imagined him standing behind me, laughing. "Temper, temper, Sir Auron," I fell to my knees, my hands reaching shakily for my glasses. 

I left Measter Seymour's chambers that night, unsure of how Lady Yuna's pilgrimage was going to turn out.

~~~~~~~~~

AN: I debated whether I should put in a small piece of the next part in, but in the end I didn't want to, so this chapter may be a little too short. Anyway, I promise to update soon. I have the next chapter done already and there's a lot of Aurikku coming up in the next chapters, so all you Aurikku lovers will be pleased. I wasn't really sure about the Measter Seymour and Auron dialect, but oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it. If you guys have any requests such as change Auron's mood or take out the dialogue between Auron and Measter Seymour or if you want more fluff, just tell me. I'm open to any suggestions! Thank you for the reviews! I like them, huh? ^_~


	5. Tears

AN: I really love you reviewers! I've been reading some other Aurikku out there, and I must say I feel like such a rookie!! But thank you for the support for this story I've gotten! I've decided to give you all a cheat thingy for Final Fantasy X in case you didn't know... Just something nice for my reviewers! You may already know this cheat code or whatever, but oh well. I just thought it would be something nice for you! ^.^

**Secret Place Coordinate**  
When you have an airship, talk to Cid, and choose the "Search" option in the map menu. The secret places are:  
  


Secret Place #1 X: 34 Y: 58  
Secret Place #2 X: 15 Y: 41  
Secret Place #3 X: 31 Y: 73  
Secret Place #4 X: 16 Y: 57  
Secret Place #5 X: 42 Y: 57  
Secret Place #6 X: 74 Y: 36  
  


So there you go! Lots of fluff here, lots of confusion, and lots of memories. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Feedback is appreciated! Oh yes, Measter Seymour _will _be a vital character in this story, so beware!! I have consistently gone over this chapter touching it up all the time, but I'm just not satisfied with it. It's a tad bit long, and I'm kind of iffy about the last part. Again, review and tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~

_In Her Eyes _– Part 5

I knew there was an intruder in the room. Whether he was trying to be stealthy or not, I could hear his clumsy feet drag across the carpeted floor after he carefully pushed open the door, creaking slightly. I tensed up from my position in the bed, my eyes snapping open.

"GOTCHA!" Someone cried, and in an instant, I was attacked.

Half dazed, my hand shot out from under the sheets and closed firmly around the intruder's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Aur—ah!—Accck!"

I heaved a sigh and released my grasp around Tidus' neck. 

"What are you doing here?" I growled, throwing my sheets off of me and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Are you always this paranoid?" Tidus demanded, a little irritated. 

I smirked. "A guardian must be prepared for the worst at all times."

He shook his head and frowned, rubbing his neck tenderly. "A fiend isn't going to just bursting in here and kill us all, you know!"

My mind wandered to my previous meet with Measter Seymour, a dark expression cloaking my face. "You'd be surprised," I muttered.

Tidus didn't respond, instead he unconsciously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

I took his silence as a step towards ending the conversation and reached for my hip flask which lay on a nearby nightstand, my torn arm coming into sight.

"Auron!" Tidus gasped, staring at my severed flesh with disgust, "What happened to your arm?!"

"No concern of yours." I silently cursed myself for letting my arm out in the open. I hadn't bothered to redress my wounds when I came back from my encounter with Measeter Seymour. Instead, I ran a wet sponge over it to clean it up, but the wound remained. I took a swig from my flask and sighed, looking back up at the boy. "Are the others awake?"

"Yes, but Lady Yuna still rests,"

"She has made up her mind?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tidus nodded with hesitation. "Yes..."

I knew that he spoke not in factuality, but instead spoke to console himself. Truth was, he didn't know for sure, but in some way was trying to convince himself that Lady Yuna would never marry such a man. I decided it would be best and leave my question unanswered and not pursue the matter, as Tidus would certainly object if I said anything other than what he wanted to hear.

"Are you sure your arm is alright?" Tidus asked, moving closer to stare at my arm, "Maybe you should get Lulu to look at it?"

I drew back and placed my hand over my arm, covering it. I didn't like to draw attention to myself, especially due to some minor wound.

_But why did you let _her_ touch you? Your scars?_

Some voice in me haunted me, pestering me as images of Rikku's hand skating over my skin filled my eyes.

I shook my head grunted as I pushed past Tidus, reaching for my red coat which lay draped over a stray chair.

"What did you want?" I asked, slipping my arm into my coat and buckling the belts around my right wrist tightly.

"I just..."

Tidus let his hands fall to his sides as he seemed to glare at the floor in fury.

I chuckled as the silence filled the room, tension slowly beginning to build in the air around us. Tidus truly was in every way, just like Jecht. 

Jecht.

I looked up at Tidus and frowned. 

Tidus...he was in all ways like his father. When I came back to Zanarkand to watch over Tidus as Jecht had asked me to, I noted how he cried over anything. I never told him, but there was that one night...

I shook my head and frowned. Perhaps it would've been best if Tidus never knew of the time I had encountered Jecht acting so...so bizarre.

He couldn't say an apology straight faced, he couldn't admit when he was wrong, they got the same look in their eyes when a battle ensued...

The comparisons were endless. Even the way they cried.

"What's so funny?" Tidus demanded, placing a hand on his hip.

Yes, Jecht. He _was_ you. He was a living breathing replica of you.

I took another swig from my flask and smirked, challenging Tidus' will silently as I had done with Jecht ten years ago.

"Well?" Tidus said in annoyance, "Are you gonna tell me or not?"  
  


Break point for me.

"You remind me of your father." I muttered, placing my flask down and reaching for my belt. I wrapped it around my waist securely and made a move for my glove.

"My...my old man?"

Even the two wouldn't admit when they missed each other. 

"Yes." I said quietly, pulling my glove on firmly and flexing my hand. "Just like him."  
  


"Auron...what was he like?"

"Some other day, perhaps," I said as I lowered my cowl onto my shoulders. I turned around to reach for my gold shoulder plate, but instead was met by Tidus' eyes.

"Here," Tidus said quietly, handing me my shades, "You're forgetting these things."

Yes. That was exactly what Jecht said to me ten years ago...

* * *

That morning, as I sat outside of the Guadosalam Inn, waiting for Lady Yuna once again, I reflected upon myself and what this journey may hold for me. I would've been lying if I had said I wasn't afraid of reaching Zanarkand. On the contrary, I was terrified. 

I cast a weary glance at Tidus and nodded when he waved from where he stood, he and Rikku were chatting animatedly. My lips suddenly tightened when I caught Rikku's eye, who smiled and waved as well.

"Hello, Mr. Meanie!" she giggled.

I frowned and returned to caring to my sword.

On that day, as I was running my hand over my blade with a small rag, I remembered distinct thoughts running through my head. Especially... _Get a hold of yourself_.

I was disgusted with myself and troubled that I was becoming infatuated with a young girl. A young Al Bhed girl. A beautiful young Al Bhed girl.

My frown deepened.

I needed to focus on Tidus. I needed to guard him with my life. I had to fulfill my promise to Jecht. It was the least I could do...for what he did...

I clenched my jaw when I saw the object of all of my perplexity approaching me. She smiled brightly and waved her hand in front of my face.

I didn't make any movement. Instead, I moved my right hand over my blade inertly, my head seeming to shrink deeper within my cowl.

"Hey, Sir Know-It-All? You wanna tell me where we're going next?" she plopped down beside me and stared at me anxiously. I silently noted how her face was hovering barely 3 inches from me. 

"Thunder Plains," I muttered, not making an effort at all to face her. I kept my eye on my sword, and continued the dull movements over the blade, fighting off any urge to show her any warmth. I didn't want this. I didn't want anything to do with her. 

"Thunder..." she whispered quietly, propping her elbows upon her knees. She shivered slightly, but I paid no heed.

"You dislike thunder?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then you are free to leave." I muttered coldly. It was my intention. I wanted to push her away. I wanted her to leave me alone. I wanted to be free of this maddening sense of affection.

She stared at me in horror, and I could tell she was choking back tears. After a moment's silence (which seemed like an eternity for me) she stood up and resumed talking to Tidus.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and glanced at her again, this time not catching her eye. I was thankful for that, but as I turned my attention back to my sword, I realized that under normal circumstances, I would find any person with her traits entirely irritating and bothersome. I had encountered people of the sort before and had found each and every one of them frustrating.

She was obviously upset with my comment, as she was now talking to Tidus very quietly, her eyes ridden with such grief.

But then, as I looked up at her again and watched how her body wavered from side to side, swaying gently, I couldn't find it in my heart to find her bothersome. It was her eyes. The goddamn eyes that continued to vex me in my sleep...

Perhaps...perhaps what Measter Seymour had said was true? She...longed for me?

I frowned and ignored the look Tidus was now throwing in my direction.

That was the morning that I made the vow.

The vow in which I would distance myself from any...any _distractions_ and focus more on protecting Lady Yuna and Tidus. 

* * *

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, followed shortly by the cracking sound of thunder rolling across the clouds, the rain falling upon us relentlessly. I walked beside Lady Yuna, wary of any fiends.

I wasn't surprised when the Guado approached us as we neared the entrance to Measter Seymour's home and mumbled something along the lines of "Macalania Temple," In fact, I was very much satisfied. I chuckled when he told us he was not here to be found, and fought the urge to snort when Wakka became so upset.

"Why would the Measter leave, ya?"

"Business, prob'ly," Tidus said, "You know..."

Lady Yuna seemed relieved with his sudden disappearance, as did Tidus. 

Again, a crack of thunder split open the clouds, and I watched with sheer amusement as Rikku brought her hands up to her eyes and slammed into Wakka, shivering.

"You okay?" I heard Wakka ask with concern.

Rikku replied with a shaky nod and suddenly began trembling as another clap of thunder roared across the skies, my ears threatening to explode.

I sighed. There had to be something we could do about this damned lightning. If any of us were to be hit....

"_Yuna!_" I heard Tidus bellow from behind. I turned around to face him, but immediately, something slammed into my right side, sending me plowing into the ground. I gripped my sword and brought it over my head as I shouted out, crushing the fowl creature that had dared to tackle me.

"Ohmigosh!" 

I pushed the death ridden creature off of me, the limp body of a stray fiend that had collapsed atop of me after dying. At Rikku's words I jerked up and saw her shivering next to Lulu, who only growled.

"Nothing but an Aerouge," she said quietly, "Keep out of sight and allow me,"

"Need any help, Lu?" Wakka asked, smirking, his ball spinning in his hand. 

A spark of annoyance grew within me. He should be watching Lady Yuna instead of this... 

"Tidus!" I roared as another fiend began to charge at me, teeth bared.

Tidus quickly joined me at my side and slashed feebly against it, stunning it momentarily. Thankfully, that was all I needed to recover and bring my sword upon the fiend's body.

"Don't worry guys! I can handle this one!" 

I swirled around, mud and water flapping at the end tails of my coat and gasped. Rikku's lack of bravery momentarily disappeared as I watched her reach into her pouch for a bomb, surely. The Aerouge hovered over Lady Yuna, who was unconscious in the mud. Apparently, as I was thrown to my side, she too had been attacked.

"Rikku!" Tidus shouted desperately, running after her. 

I ran towards Lady Yuna immediately to shield her from the oncoming bomb, but to no avail. I dove for her, but I was too slow, and Rikku had already thrown the weapon into the air, blasting the Aerouge into oblivion, but also smarting both Lady Yuna and I. The force of the bomb made me fly backwards, tumbling through the wet soil. I struggled to me feet, shrugging off my now muddy red coat. I tightened my grip around the hilt of my sword and growled. Tidus was on his knees, cradling Lady Yuna in his lap with the others surrounding him. Rikku strayed off to the side, staring at the young Summoner in horror. I briskly limped past her without as much as a nod.

"Yuna!" Wakka shouted, "Yuna! Oh, blessed temples of Yevon! What happened to her?"

"She's unconscious." I muttered, approaching Wakka from behind.

"We can see that, ya? But...but..." 

"Rikku's bomb," Tidus pointed out quickly, "Rikku threw the bomb and it blasted Yuna and Auron,"

I glanced up at the girl, whose sudden courageousness had suddenly dwindled back down to what it once was when we had neared the Thunder Plains. She met my eyes, her figure trembling.

I only frowned and narrowed my eyes, glancing back and Tidus.

"Lady Yuna will be unable to heal herself,"

"I have potions..." Lulu said hastily, rummaging through a small bag she kept tied to her waist, "I have some here..."

"What were you thinking, huh?" Wakka demanded, turning to face Rikku, "Using grenades like that...didn't you think? You coulda hurt Sir Auron too, ya?"

Rikku glanced desperately at Tidus, then me. Suddenly, her eyes froze on a spot on my arm and she gasped, bring her small hands to her face in horror.

I glanced down at my arm and sighed. The wound I had before had once again split open, fresh blood and rain drops dribbling down my arm.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu cried, "What...did Rikku do this?"

I said nothing, but when Lulu gently touched my arm with her hand, the pain seared up my arm and through chest, causing me to fall to my knees. I clutched my forearm and gasped as I watched my glasses fall to the ground. I tightened my grip in hopes of making all of the pains go away. It was like my arm was on...it was on _fire._

"Sir Auron!?" Lulu drew back immediately after my reaction and shot back to Rikku.

Rikku didn't make any move to help me. She just stood there in horror, her body wavering hesitantly. I leaned forward, still gasping for breath as I placed my palm on the ground, supporting me. I brought my head up and stared at her intently. I stared into her eyes. No. She had to go away. I had more important things to do than deal with her.

"Sir Auron..." she whispered, "You know...you know I didn't mean that...right?"

I kept my silence and stood up, refusing help from Lulu, who was clutching a small vile of potions. I shook my head vigorously and gripped the hilt of my sword, my injured arm once again resuming its place in my coat. 

* * *

The Thunder Plains were just as harsh as they were ten years ago. Or...perhaps the Thunder Plains had grown even more unforgiving...like myself...

I walked alongside Lady Yuna and Tidus, my arm tucked carefully inside my jacket. I refused any aid of any sort, even when Lady Yuna had protested greatly. We had made little progress, and the bolts of lightning grew nearer to us with each strike...

"GET DOWN!" 

I swirled around and grabbed Lady Yuna's arm and jerked her downward, shielding her as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. I glance wildly at the Ronso, who was towering over us with his spear raised. I watched in awe as another bolt of lightning collided with his spear.

"Kimahri's spear is a conductor!" Lulu shouted through the stinging winds. 

"Kimahri!" Lady Yuna cried, trying to struggle towards him. I held her firmly, however, and looked for the others to make sure none of them had strayed off.

"Tidus?" I bellowed, "Where's the boy?"

"Over here!" Tidus said feebly from underneath Wakka's grasp. Wakka had him around the neck and covered. Lulu and her moogle were not far off...but that left...

_Rikku_.

  
"Where's the girl?!" I roared, "Where's Rikku?"

Lulu's eyes snapped up and met mine, and in an instant I knew that Rikku's whereabouts where unknown.

I struggled to my feet, my glasses slipping off my nose due to all the rain on my face. I cursed myself mentally for losing her. Now...I had to go back.

"Stay down! Stay down! Yuna need you!" Kimahri growled. 

I glared at him and readjusted the weight of my sword on my shoulder. "Watch her." I barked.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" Wakka shouted, "You can't go out in the rain! What will you do if lightning strikes you, ya?"

"Lulu," I said darkly, ignoring Wakka completely, "There should be a fork in the road up ahead. Go to the left and stay at the Inn. It shouldn't be that far ahead. We'll be back by morning."

"Wait," she said quickly and grabbed a chain the resided on her neck and snapped it off with one movement, "Take this!" she tossed it to me, and I caught it, glancing at it. "It protects the possessor from lightning," She turned her attention to Kimahri. "Keep your spear up! We move quickly!" 

"Auron," Tidus said, "be careful, man,"

With that, I departed, leaving them for the search of Rikku.

* * *

I winced as the rain began to seep through my coat and sink into my ripped flesh. It grew increasingly cold as the rain continued to pound upon me tirelessly. My hair was now thoroughly soaked and the weight of my sword upon my shoulder began to pain me, and I continued to readjust the maddening weight, but to no avail.

"Rikku?!" I had been calling her name for what seemed like hours, but nothing had returned my ears. "Damn..." I cursed quietly. My mind fleeted back to Tidus and Lady Yuna, but that only made my jaw clench in anger. I had left them...when I should've been protecting them. But no...I was wandering through the rain blindly in search of an Al Bhed.

Every few moments, I thought of the night Jecht had run out of the Inn at the Thunder Plains ten years ago, and I had found him hours later, sobbing. 

It was then that something inside of me broke.

I fell to me knees, my sword sliding off my shoulder and hitting the wet, soiled ground with a dull _thud_. I stared up at the sky with clenched fists and bit the inner skin of my cheek tightly to fight the urge to scream. I had lost them...and now Rikku? How could I go back without her? 

"Someone...me...please...please...some..."

I jerked my head up and found myself staring at the same exact depression in the rocks where Jecht had long ago cowered in. Instead...this time...Rikku was residing in his place, her thin arms wrapped around her knees which were once again brought to her chest. Her face was hidden behind the mass of wet orange locks that clung to her wet cheeks—whether of tears or of the rain, I didn't know. She was shivering violently, her heavy armor and claw long ago abandoned. She was whispering faintly, her choked sobs emitting little fragments of words every now and then.

"_Rikku_..." I whispered.

I stood up and moved closer, as she seemed oblivious to my approach. As I stood within three feet of her, I heard her whisper faintly...

"Auron...Yunie...Auron, I'm so...I'm so _sorry_..."

I drew back at the mention of my name and gazed at her intently. Hesitantly, I squatted down and cautiously reached for her shoulder, resting a gloved hand upon her bare skin.

Alarmed, she looked up and blinked. There was a pause as she stared at me, her eyes wide with fear. 

"Auron..." she whispered, "I...I'm _so_ sorry..." 

I didn't say a word. Instead, I only tilted my head to the side and examined her face, slowly bringing my hand that rested on her shoulder to the nape of her neck, then upwards to her chin, my forefinger forcing her to look up at me.

"I...I shouldn't be here...Yunie doesn't need me...I...I hurt her...and you..." Her eyes faltered and she looked down, her cheeks shining with fresh tears.

I couldn't stop the words that were about to escape my mouth. It was as if this young girl were casting a spell on me, forcing me to lose all control of my actions. "You have been a big help to us," 

She blinked, wiping a tear from her eye and managed a smile. "You...should I stay?"

I nodded silently as her body hovered near mine. She slowly drew nearer and brought her hands up to my chest, turning her head to the side and resting against my shoulder.

I stared at her in horror. I was sitting down upon my knees with rain pouring down my backside and a shivering girl in my arms. I remember thinking: _This isn't real. _Or: _You can't be doing this_. But when I opened my eyes, there she was, her trembling dying down.__

"Please...I don't want to go...maybe...maybe when the weather gets better?" She asked hopefully as she looked up, her eyes meeting mine.

I frowned. Could this girl possibly be playing with me? All of these emotions that were running through my mind...could she possibly not realize what she was doing with me? The question was driving me crazy.

"The rain will never stop." 

She sighed and stared at the scene before us and I could practically see her heart drop as another flash of lightning filled the sky. 

"The others expect us at the Inn soon."

As I stared down at her trembling form, I suddenly remembered where I was. I remembered ten years ago...I remembered Lord Braska. I remember Jecht was here—right here where I was then with Rikku—crying just like she had been...I was thrown into the past suddenly, remembering...

_The rain ran down my face as I ran out to find Jecht. I searched frantically, trying to find him. "Jecht?" I called as the brilliant flash of lightning filled the sky. "Jecht?!!" I cried._

_It was mid-night on the Thunder Plains, and Jecht had refused to sleep that night at the __Inn__. Lord Braska and I assumed it was the weather or something along that matter, but when Jecht blew up in Lord Braska's face after some playful comment about his "Zanarkand" and ran outside, Lord Braska had asked me to pursue him. I was uncertain, seeing as Jecht had a temper of his own, but never would I refuse a favor of Lord Braska. So there I was, standing in the clearing clutching a sword and thoroughly pissed._

_It took some searching, but I found him crouching in a depression in the side of a rock formation. His face was buried in his hands._

_"Jecht?"__ I approached him slowly, "Jecht?"_

_"Leave me alone." He hissed, "Just leave me alone..."_

_Of course, I ignored him and sat down beside him, watching the rain hit the ground from our safe shelter._

_"I..." Jecht moved away from me, "...don't look at me..."_

_I wasn't the type to be consoling, even in my younger years, but something about his attitude was just...atypical. It wasn't right to see Jecht in this solemn tone. It was...in a way, frightening to me. So, hesitantly, I put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Jecht turned, and I saw him._

_It could've been raindrops. It could've been sweat. But I swear—with my own eyes—Jecht was crying._

_"I said _don't look at me_!" _

_"Jecht...?"_

_"I just want to go home," he sobbed, his breath becoming shallow and deep, "I just want to go home...I never asked for this..."_

_I kept my silence and watched as he fell into his lap, his cries becoming more violent. _

_"I want to see my son..."_

_"Tidus?"___

_Jecht__ nodded, his face still covered. "I know I haven't been a great father...but I want to see him more than anything..."_

When I looked down at Rikku, I was surprised to find her sleeping against me, her breath slow and shallow. I heaved a weary sigh, unsure of how things could turn out. She shivered in her sleep, so I carefully removed my coat and draped it across her frail form and continued to entangle my fingers in her hair, staring out at the storm pounding outside.

_I had my story._ I thought bitterly, _I had my story. Why must I face these trials again_?

This girl...she had made me so confused and bitter...she had made me feel emotions that I did not think possible...

She had made me fall in love. 


	6. The Storm

AN: Thank you, reviewers! Constructive criticism! THANK YOU!!! The rating will go up in a later chapter, but now is not the time. Wait... Thanks for all of the reviews! It's what keeps me writing. Very emotional chapter coming up! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!

~~~~~~~~

_"But you're dead, Sir Auron. Surely you cannot expect a young desert flower such as herself to love you, can you?" _

I groaned as my eye fluttered open. Sweat was running down my forehead and my arm was on fire. I blinked, adjusting myself to the darkness just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, causing me to flinch slightly. I frowned and brought my free arm up to my forehead to find my hair was still drenched with not rain, but sweat. 

If it were possible, the sky had grown darker and the rain had become even more unforgiving than the previous day. Silently, I pondered if it were day still, or night. It was hard to keep track of time in the Thunder Plains, as it was dark for eternity. Even during the brightest days. 

Suddenly, a jolt of panic sped through my body as I glanced wildly for my katana. I breathed a sigh of relief when my free hand rested upon the familiar hilt of the sword, which lay beside me. 

The fire burning within my injured left arm grew considerably as I shifted uncomfortably, desperately trying to move my fingers. I squeezed my eye shut and clenched my teeth as the pain grew intolerable. I wiped the sweat from my brow, not wanting to disturb the Al Bhed that was resting on me. I did not know how she slept on me...but the dark thought of Lady Yuna and the others worrying about me crept upon me. 

Suddenly, Rikku shifted and I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping out as the pressure on my arm grew. 

I stole a glance at her and held my breath, my eyes widening in fascination. It was as if all of the pain in my arm had stopped, and all of the rain pouring relentlessly outside had ended, and all I could hear was the shallow rise and fall of her breath and her occasional sigh. 

I was staring at an angel.

It was ironic. How a young girl terrified of the storm that now raged even harsher than before was resting and looked so peaceful in her sleep. How her soft cheeks were no longer shining with tears and her once wet ridden hair was dry now, stray wisps of her orange-blonde locks framing her face perfectly. 

Hesitantly, I reached out and ran my own rough fingertips over her cheeks and watched in awe as she shivered and drew nearer to me, nuzzling against my shoulder. 

"Rikku..." I whispered quietly as I bent my head and rested my chin upon her crown, closing my eyes and inhaling her scent that could not be named.

_"I wonder if she has a taste for the dead? Perhaps if she _knew _you were dead..."_

My eyes snapped open and stared down at this girl—no, this angel—who lay in my arms resting peacefully. She...she didn't know. She _couldn't_ know. I couldn't let this happen...

I couldn't let this happen.

No matter how much I wanted it to happen, I could not be near her. It would only hurt her...it would only hurt the both of us.

* * *

Wet....

Something wet was resting on my forehead...

"Auron?"

I opened my eye wearily, a hand reaching up to touch my head.

"Oh, that's just a cloth for you. You were sweating, you know?"

A piercing crack exploded across the skies and suddenly, Rikku was again residing in my lap, shivering. I glanced down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"How long?" I asked hoarsely, my eye still red with sleep.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." she whispered, staring at the skies cautiously. "I woke up...and I hope you don't mind...but I healed your arm. So...it's all better now, you know?"

I noted how shaky her voice was, but ignored it as I stared down at my once throbbing arm and was surprised to see that she had carefully removed my right sleeve off my arm and had cleaned the wound. She had dressed my arm with bandages with a creamy substance residing underneath.

"What...what is this?" I demanded, sitting up as I brought my hand over my arm, touching it tenderly.

"A little trick us Al Bhed know," Rikku said with a sly wink, "You may think Yunie knows some good healing tricks, but us Al Bhed know some stuff too, huh? From what I see, you had a pretty nasty cut there, Sir Auron. I know no grenade could do such damage...what was it?"  
  


"Fiend." I replied quietly.

"Ah...yes...of course..." Rikku said thoughtfully as she stood up and straightened herself up. "Do you know...where we are?"  
  


I shrugged and reached for my hip flask. "They expect us by morning."

Rikku blinked and turned back to the clouds that darkened the sky. "Um...is it morning? Or...night?"

I shrugged again, taking a swig of my flask. "We need to move quickly."

I paused, glancing around at the small thunder bolt-shaped pendant that was strung around a loose belt loop on my cowl. Hesitantly, I closed my gloved hand around it, jerking it off with one simple tug. 

"Here." I said quietly, "It will protect you from the lightning."

Rikku tilted her head to the side, examining it with peaked interest. "Are you making fun of me? Or does this really protect me from the lightning?"  
  


I grunted. Skeptical little child...

"Just put it on."

"Thanks..." she said as she secured the chain around her neck, "But what am I supposed to do with the thunder? You got a bracelet for that?"

"Cover your ears." I said drearily, "Now we must go. They expect us soon."

"But...wait..." Rikku said desperately, "Before we go...can I ask you a question?"

I stopped strapping on my hip flask to me belt and looked up at her, letting her know she had my full attention. 

"I just...I just wanted to know if you hated me?"

I merely snorted and moved out of the shelter, my strides brisk and quick. I heard the _splish_ as her petite feet danced along the rain puddles. According to my ears, she had stopped. 

"So I guess that means you do, huh?"

My heels clicked together as I brought myself to a halt sharply. I brought my hand up to massage my shoulder and closed my eyes and chuckled, reveling in the moment. I brought my sword back up to its resting place again and sighed. She was holding her breath. She was waiting for me to answer...

I dug my heel into the ground and turned slowly, the soil crunching beneath my boots. She was standing barely four feet away, her gaze meeting mine. Her brows were folded in concern and her hands were clasped together behind her back. The rain was pouring on her, and the thunder still boomed across the clouds, but that didn't seem to matter to her right now. 

"You...you _do_ hate me...?"

Almost immediately after she spoke, a brilliant flash of lightning blinded me momentarily. On instinct, I dropped my sword to the ground and lunged forward, my hands gripping her shoulders and jerking her downward, away from the bolt of lightning that was so near to her. 

She was lying on her back, her frail arms brought up in surprise. I lay on top of her, shielding her from any harm. Our noses brushed against each other in one fleeting moment, both of us gasping for breath.

I wanted to say I had just rescued her. I wanted to tell her that all I was doing was saving her...

But as I lay there, my glasses slowly slipped down the bridge of my nose and she stared into my eyes, my heart racing wildly as she tentatively let her delicate hands settle on my back.

For the second time, I had found myself in another world, gazing into the swirling orbs that had captivated me once before.

"You...don't hate me then?" she breathed, her eyes still lingering on mine.

She blinked as I placed both hands on either side of her and rolled off quickly, now lying on my back, pushing up my glasses and readjusting my cowl.

I had been so close to her...

I had been _too_ close to her...

Rikku sat up, bringing her knees to her chest again. "Are you afraid of storms?"

"Certain ones." I said huskily.

"Maybe you need this more than I do." Rikku smiled as she tugged off the pendant Lulu had given me and clasped it around my hand, twirling it around my wrist multiple times to be sure of it not slipping off.

I couldn't help but chuckle as this child of innocence leaned forward and touched my nose with her pointer finger, beaming.

"I think you're a very nice man. I just think something happened to you and now you're all grumpy and mean. Like my dad."

If only she knew.

* * *

Rikku and I trudged through the storm miserably, the rain growing only harder upon our weary backs. At times, the silence that wavered among to two of us seemed unbearable...so unbearable that I prayed for a fiend to attack. However, no fiend attacked us, and we were spared of any troubles. I had earlier surrendered my coat to her, as her outfit was thoroughly socked and provided no warmth. She shivered despite the heavy coat draped around her thin frame and quickened her pace from behind, colliding into my back after a bolt of lightning brilliantly lit up the sky.

I glanced downward t her and she squeaked an apology, a look of amusement lingering upon her face. I only frowned and leaned closer to her, bending forward slightly and staring into her eyes as my gloved hand reached down to my coat she wore and grasped the hip flask that was tied to the side. I straightened myself up after I had freed the hip flask from my coat, our eyes still locked. The coat was far too big for the girl, as her hands that were brought up to her face as she watched me in fascination were hidden deep under the sleeve, her anxiety growing from within. She was such an easy person to read. 

Still gazing at each other, I took a swig of my flask and bent forward once again, so close that I could feel her short breaths upon my nose. Her eyes followed my every movement as I attached my flask back to the coat, cursing her with the added weight. Again, I straightened myself upward and couldn't help but smirk from underneath my cowl, my sheer look of delight hidden beneath it. Her expression of fascination and wonder...it was almost cute.

Suddenly, a piercing cry emitted in the distance as a sudden gust of wind swept across us, causing Rikku's knees to buckle and—upon instinct—her hands reached up and gripped at the material at my chest, holding me for support. Immediately, my head snapped in the direction of the shriek, narrowing my eyes as I looked for any sign of movement.

"A fiend?" I mused softly.

Rikku followed my gaze and shivered as another cry shrieked over the roaring crash of the thunder, her grip upon me tightening. 

"Ah," I chuckled, "Lady Yuna sends a search party,"

A multicolored aeon was soaring towards us, its wings stretched out to its full potential, his neck craned forward as he saw us in together in the rain.

"That's..._that's_...that thing is a—?" 

"An aeon." I said quietly as the frigid winds bit at my earlobe, a shiver running down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Rikku asked suddenly, her hand coming up to my face and cupping my cheek, a slender hand absentminded brushing against my scar on my face...

I frowned and pulled away in one swift movement, my eyes glued to the aeon that came near, his head dipping down to nip at me affectionately.

"Valefor." I whispered hoarsely.

Too many times had I seen this beautiful god of the air summoned by Lord Braska. Too many times had I seen Lord Braska smiling broadly as he rested atop a similar creature with his staff in hand. Too many times had I watched this creature fight loyally alongside Lord Braska, the two working together in the heat of battle. Too many times had I fought along with it...with Jecht...

I closed my eyes as the memories suddenly came flooding back into me, my mind filled with flashing images of Jecht, Lord Braska, and myself resting on Mount Gagazet, an eerie silence of dread filling the air. Lord Braska running after Jecht in a desperate attempt to pry him away from the shoopuf while I watched in horror as Jecht pulled out a small dagger and struggled frantically against the large creature. Jecht grinning triumphantly as he tossed a blitzball around late one night while Lord Braska and I watched, applauding politely, even when sleep filled our eyes.

"Auron?"

Rikku's voice brought me back to the Thunder Plains, and I soon realized that my cheeks were stinging with coldness, the wind and water working together to cause the temperatures to dip dangerously. My arms seemed frigid with a wintry wisp hovering over me and my hair damp with raindrops.

I met Rikku's gaze, and was surprised to see that she had her head tilted to the side, watching me with such curiosity. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked innocently, a slender eyebrow arching.

I blinked the cold rainwater out of my eyes and heaved a sigh as Valefor craned his head, inviting us onto his back.

"No." I replied harshly, "I'm not afraid of anything."

  
* * *

Rikku lay with her head resting against Valefor's shoulder; her eyes squeezed shut in a feeble effort to ignore the thunderous cries of the storm that still raged on. Her legs were wrapped around the aeon's slim waist, her body quaking with fear. I straddled the creature from behind, holding Rikku still as the rhythmic beat of the creature's wings pulsed on through the storm.

Frequently, bolts of lightning struck near, threatening us. The aeon, however, seemed unaffected by the storm's vicious winds. Every time sparks were close enough to strike, Valefor let out a shriek, causing them to dissolve into thin air. I had to admit, the trait was useful.

Rikku's breathing became slow and shallow as she pressed her head into the creature's warmth, her eyes fluttering as she gradually fell into slumber. I brushed a stray wisp of hair out of her face and frowned, my eyes scanning the ground for any sign of Tidus or the others.

It wasn't long until we reached the Inn, however, and I was surprised to see Lady Yuna standing beside the entrance, her eyes closed in concentration. She must've been summoning Valefor back to her with her mind, as her staff was held high into the air. 

Valefor touched ground smoothly, the gusts of wind blowing Lady Yuna's hair around her face wildly. I jumped off quickly and offered my hand to Rikku, and the child clung to me, her body still shivering. 

"Sir Auron!" Lady Yuna said, relieved, "Oh, I'm _so_ glad to see you are alright!"

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

"Inside," She said with a gentle smile, "Please, Lulu insists that she heal you both before we leave,"

"How long have you guys been waiting for us, huh?" Rikku asked, leaning closer.

"Two days," Lady Yuna said gravely, "Tidus and I...we couldn't leave you...and..."

I frowned. We had lost so much time...on _my _account.

"Awake the others. We leave immediately."

"Oh!" Lady Yuna looked quite flustered, her hands coming up to her face in surprise, "But, Sir Auron...your wounds..."

"It is fine."

Lady Yuna nodded as she turned her attention to Rikku and the aeon, Rikku asking questions excitedly. I placed my palm on the door to the Inn and pushed open. I was...tired...

And yet I had to move on.

My muscles were so sore and raw from pushing through the storm. All I wanted to do was fall upon the bed in the Inn and rest into eternal sleep...

But I couldn't do that. I had responsibilities to carry out.

I stepped into the Inn, immediately greeted with warmth and showering feeling of ease. I leaned against the wall and nodded to the Innkeeper.

"You are with Lady Yuna?"

I nodded grimly my eyes focusing upon the wood paneled floor.

"Your rooms are at the far end of the corridor," The young woman smiled and motioned to the back rooms. "Please, make yourself at home."

That was the last thing I wanted to do. I had to wake the others and tell them we were leaving. I heaved a sigh and willed myself to move to the rooms, but I couldn't find the strength. I got as far as the end of the hallway and turned to the supposedly vacant room. I turned to it, and pressed my head against the door, my hand scratching at the knob for support.

The knob, however, found its way upon itself, and I stumbled in, blinking blankly when I saw Tidus standing in front of me, his hands folded across his chest. He was glaring at me, his eyes narrowed.

"I need to talk to you," Tidus said quietly.

"Now isn't the time. We must move quickly." I said wearily. I didn't want to put up with his pestering questions now...

"No! We need to talk _now_!" Tidus said angrily. "Seymour...remember when he showed us Zanarkand? That...that was my Zanarkand a thousand years ago, right?"  
  


I nodded, watchful of answering certain questions.

"He said...he said it was the dream of the fayth..." Tidus whispered, "What...what is that?"  
  


Absentmindedly, the limp hand that hung from the inside of my coat twitched, the question sparking a sudden nervousness in me. I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him what he didn't understand. I wanted to be rid of the things I knew and just...

I wanted to die. I was tired of cheating at death...I just wanted to give up now...but my will was strong. Jecht...he would have wanted me to see this through. I was going to see Jecht again. I didn't know how, but somehow...I knew that I would be stumbling across Jecht very soon.

"Soon." I murmured, perhaps more to myself than to Tidus, the son of Jecht who stood before me, his heart pounding with the need to understand.

"Auron! You're hiding things from me!" Tidus shouted, "Why must you keep things from me?!"

"In time, you will understand. Do not run to fate." I growled, my temper losing its patience, "Now come. It is not wise to spend too much time on the Thunder Plains."

Tidus opened his mouth to retaliate, but I shot him a dark glance and all the energy from him seemed to disappear in an instant, no words coming out. I frowned, pulling my sword over my shoulder and leaving the room, off to find Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri.

"Yuna..." Tidus mumbled as he stepped up from behind me, "Yuna found a way to divert the lightning..."

"I know." 

"Valefor—"

"Yes."

I turned and faced away from the boy, biting my tongue to keep from snapping. My patience was worn...

"Get the others. I await you outside." I muttered darkly and left the boy, alone and speechless.

* * *

"I don't want to leave!" Rikku cried, clinging to Lady Yuna. "Please, not now..."

Lulu and I exchanged dark looks.

"You're wasting time," I muttered darkly, stepping towards the door with my sword swung over my shoulder carelessly, "We've been stalling. We cannot wait any longer."

"Sir Auron is right," Lulu said quietly as her moogle struggled in her arms, "Our journey has been delayed far too long."

"But—"

Rikku started to protest, but I put up a hand, cutting the girl off. "If you wish to stay, then do so. You're nothing but a hold back."

Lady Yuna gasped, her hands flying up to her face in shock. Rikku stared at me in horror, a moment's silence passing, not a word whispered.

I turned away from her when I saw the hot tears forming in her eyes. I didn't want to see her cry...

"You..." She choked out, her bravery steadily building up again, "You don't...You don't know me! You don't know me, do you?!"

My fingers itched, but instead, I leaned against the door, pushing it open and heading outside, ignoring her silent tears.

The sharp rain began pounding upon me the instant I left the shelter, the weather even harsher than usual. I didn't know how long I stood there alone... I didn't even know what I was thinking.

I stood until the dressings upon my arm grew soggy. I stood until my ears were stinging from the frigid winds. I stood until my legs threaten to buckle. I stood until my gloved hand grew damp.

I stood out there, contemplating nothing, debating nothing, and thinking of nothing in particular. It was as if all of my heart had turned cold, forgetting whether I was even dead of alive still.

When had things gotten so complicated? Since when was this journey so intricate? When was it that I lost my concentration? When was it that I forget that I was supposed to be protecting Tidus and Lady Yuna?

It was then that I was greeted by her picture, a mental image of the child of innocence dancing around cheerfully in the woods. Her smile after she had successfully taken down several fiends with her grenades. Her cheeks a pink hue as she shivered and I held her, protecting her from the storm.

Yes... It was her...

Why was it now? In all my years, love had just been another complication, an obstacle. A barrier I was never able to break through. An obstacle I was never able to successfully complete and avoided at all costs. Even when I was living...I had dedicated my life to being a warrior monk and never had the time to even acknowledge love...

Love...it was a stranger to me. A setback. A nothing. 

I had...I had even rejected the hand of a woman who loved me...and I couldn't love her back.

So why was it now? Why was it now that I was cursed in this afterlife to fall in love with a child? A girl? In the grimmest of times...in _my death_...I had fallen in love...

No...

When I..._when I died_...

I was nothing but a shadow. A silent shadow respected and known by Spira as the Legendary Guardian. I didn't stay long after I died in Bevelle, for I felt that the respect from the people was nothing more than sympathy...knowing that I had...

I had lost them...

Was this what love was rewarded with? When you love your comrades...and you love your friends..._ You're rewarded with their death?_

I had lost them...

For...for no cause...!!

I swirled around, issuing out a cry of madness as I slammed the sharp end of my blade into a pillar of stone as the tears sprang into my eyes. The pillar crumbled and I shook, dropping my sword and falling to my knees. 

_"They die for the sake of Spira. They choose to die to bring the calm to us,"  
  
_

_"But in vain? _They die only to have Sin come back again_?!"_

_"It is more complicated than it seems...Summoners...they bring hope to the people,"_

_"Hope for what? What hope are they giving? What kind of hope is it when Yevon are offering people's lives just to bring a calm that will not last? Building up the hope of people just to have it crushed when Sin returns...what kind of hope is that?"_

_"There is much you have yet to learn," _

Perhaps...perhaps this angel was here to teach me...Perhaps she could help me...understand...

"Auron?"

I froze, my heart stopping. She...my _angel_ was here...

I ignored her, bringing my hands up to my head as I shuddered, blinking away the tears. What was I doing? Am I a fool?

She slowly came up from behind and placed a warm hand upon my back, causing me to tremble beneath her touch.

"You're...You're just afraid of someone caring for you, aren't you?" Rikku said quietly, "What if someone cared for you? Would you push them away?"

Did...did this girl...?

She was facing me now, as she kneeled down to me, pulling me up. I stood over her, my head lowered beneath my cowl in shame.

"What if I cared about you? Would you hate me?"

I stared at her in horror, my mouth slightly agape. I had nothing to say.

Rikku hesitantly grabbed my hand, her warm slender fingers entwining with mine, keeping her eyes glued to my face. "Please. Just tell me if you hate me. I can handle it, you know?"

A moment passed, and I still was debating what I should do next. Finally, I sighed, and glanced out at the storm. Regrets...Regrets...What a word I hate...

I pulled my hand from her grasp and wrapped it around her slim waist, stepping closer and closing that small gap that separated us. Slowly, I leaned forward, staring at her with curiosity, silently asking if this was alright. Her eyes widened, but gradually closed as I brushed my lips across hers and her hand found my chest, scraping against it longingly as I closed my own eyes, the tears seeming to disappear. I stepped away, staring at her face, waiting for something to happen.

"You _do_ hate me..." Rikku breathed, her voice barely a whisper, "And...and _that's _why... That's why you hate me..."


	7. Bmayca!

AN: I apologize for not updating sooner… Thank you for the lovely reviews! Oh, and I would love to see the picture you painted of Auron and Rikku! It sounds so cute! Thanks so much for explaining FFX-2 to me, I'll be sure to read once I have time! If you'd like to send me a scanned picture of your art, then you can email me at Airies24@aol.com –OR– japanesetrickygirl@yahoo.com. I really appreciate everyone of you reviewers! I read your reviews and laugh, you guys are so funny! I'm glad to be writing a story for all of you reviewers! It's fun to see your reactions to the story. Again, I apologize for the late update. Please review before you leave this story! I love reviews! Literally! Also, a note about this chapter…you will not find out exactly what happened immediately after Auron kissed Rikku until the next chapter. Also, please reread chapter three, as I have added a little bit more…

_In Her Eyes_ – Part 7

~~~~~~

"We reach Macalania Woods soon," Lulu whispered, her eyes set off in the distance. She had quickened her pace to keep up with me and she didn't hide the concerned look on her face.

I grunted in response and kept my eyes forward, trying my best to ignore the Black Mage beside me. I could feel her eyes on my face, trying desperately to read my expressions. To no avail, however. We were still deep within the trail in the Thunder Plains, with the aeon Valefor flying high above us, a blue dome surrounding us thanks to the creature's white magic. It was protecting us from the lightning, but the thunder and rain, however, were no exception.

"Sir Auron," Lulu said quietly, "if I may be so quick to ask..."

"There is nothing wrong." 

Lulu blinked, her eyes wide with astonishment. "But..."

"There is nothing wrong."

Lulu sighed in defeat and kept her silence as we moved on, but I knew better. I knew underneath her long black hair she was contemplating. She was trying to read me...

"What happened yesterday?" Lulu asked, "Why are you...why is Rikku so...sad?"

I snorted. "Sad? That girl?"

Lulu arched a slender eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip as a bolt of lightning struck Kimahri's spear ahead of us, the Ronso howling out triumphantly. "You made her cry."

"She made me cry."

"...What?"

"There is nothing wrong." I repeated, my stony gaze set forward, "Now if you will, I have a Summoner to protect."

Lulu only stared at me in dismay, an expression of puzzlement painted along her lips. 

As I walked away, however, I heard her say clearly, "You think I don't see what you're going through."

* * *

I was eyeing her wearily, watching her brow crease in thought as her grip on her staff tightened, her other hand smoothing the wrinkles in her dress absentmindedly. I knew something was wrong. Her mismatched eyes were glued to the ground as we marched around her protectively, her boots tapping the ground with a faint splash. Her hair was soaking, her cheeks aglow with the cold rainwater that pounded down upon us. She sighed every other moment, but not once did she speak up…

"Everyone…"

I smirked, suppressing a chuckle. At least…not until now did she.

I came to a halt, my heels clicking together as the others turned to face her in concern. 

"Everyone…" She repeated, her head bent forward, "I have…something to say…"

"Is something wrong?" Wakka asked, his hand resting on her shoulder and he bent his knees a bit to get a clear look into her eyes. 

"Nothing is wrong."

Lulu snorted. "You sound like someone I know."

I met her icy glare, and immediately, I turned away in shame.

"We're almost out of here!" Rikku said urgently, her gloved hand fingering her frilled shorts in a nervous fashion, "Please! Can we hurry?"  
  


"Please…" Lady Yuna whispered faintly, "Please…I need to say something. Just…just for a moment?"

I wasted no time in speaking before anyone could interrupt the young girl. "Over there," I motioned towards a stable looking shelter that provided nothing but cover. 

Lady Yuna heaved a sigh and stepped off, walking briskly. I had to admit, I was curious as to what she had to say. Somehow, I had a feeling that this concerned Measter Seymour. It had to.

"I've…decided…"

Yes. Of course it was.

I glanced at Tidus and smirked as I watched his eyes light up.

She took a deep breath.

"I've decided to marry." She said without hesitation. It was a big thing for her to say, it seemed. It was as if she had taken a load off of her frail shoulders once she got those words out. It was as if all her troubles had left her.

Until she met Tidus' eyes.

I watched with inquisitiveness as Tidus frowned and gazed at her curiously. I could practically hear his heart pounding.

Lulu bit her lip. "I thought so…"

"Why?" Wakka asked quietly, "Why have you decided that?"

"For Spira's future…and Yevon's unity…" She managed to whisper, her eyes darting nervously to the ground as her fellow guardian's eyes gaped at her. 

I grunted. 

Lord Braska…you were very right about your daughter. How was it that he could read a child…a child barely even seven years old, even? How was it that Lord Braska could have predicted her personality and heart? Perhaps…perhaps it was a gift that only fathers could have.

An opportunity I would never have.

He had spoken to me years ago on Gagazet Mountain about his daughter. He had told me and Jecht that after we had found a way for him to go home that we were to guard Lady Yuna as we had guarded him.

It was that cold night when our journey was coming to a close…

_Jecht__ was lying on his stomach, clutching a blanket that he had wrapped around his body in a weak effort to keep warm. His eyes were closed, but I knew better. Jecht was as alert as anything, but still, I continued on with my private conversation with Lord Braska._

_Lord Braska chuckled as he gazed into the fire, a playful tone in his voice, "Sir Auron, do you find it peculiar that I married an Al Bhed?"_

_"Not at all," I muttered, my hands running over my blade, weary of any fiends that could decide to attack during the night._

_"Don't lie to me,"_

_I looked up at Lord Braska and met something that somewhat disturbed me. There was no twinkle in his eyes, no hint of a smile on his face. Instead, he was frowning somewhat. The first time I had seen him sad in a very long time._

_"It is no concern of mine who you marry, my Lord…."_

_Lord Braska chortled, his expression softening a bit. "How many times must I ask you to drop the formalities, my friend? I am not _'Lord'_ Braska to you, Auron."_

_Jecht__ coughed loudly in an attempt to stifle a snort._

_Lord Braska and I exchanged glances, my Lord grinning broadly.___

_"I just feel it is…appropriate."_

_There was another pause of silence, and it seemed Lord Braska was contemplating what to say next. I shifted uncomfortably as the winds grew fierce, snow whipping around us in a furious flurry._

_"I know," Lord Braska whispered quietly, "...I know I will not live to see my Yunie marry, Auron, so can I ask you a favor?"_

_I kept quiet and stared into the fire, my mind drifting. I hadn't heard of him speak of his upcoming death since we first began the pilgrimage, but what frightened me wasn't the fact that he was so aware of it. What frightened me was how he spoke of it with such a carefree tone. Even then, when I looked up at him, he was still half-smiling, gazing into the fire._

_"I want you to make sure—"_

_"That she is always smiling and that she never befalls harm," Jecht said drearily, keeping his position on his side. "How many times have you heard this, Auron?"_

_I didn't answer, but instead stared at Lord Braska with inquisitiveness. That night, something was different about him. Something about his voice. His tone. His expression._

_"If she marries..." Lord Braska murmured, "...if she decides not to become a Summoner and lives a normal life...if she marries..." He sighed, "I want you to make sure that she marries who she wants. I want you to make sure her husband will take care of her as I would. As you would. As Jecht would."_

_Jecht__ sat up and stared at Lord Braska, dumbstruck. _

_"Me?"_

_My eyes traveled over the snow as Lord Braska continued. _

_"I know...many people scorned me for marrying an Al Bhed, but I loved her, Auron. I still do." Lord Braska whispered, "And...I just don't want Yuna to make the wrong decision. I don't want her to just to make people happy, Auron. I want _her_ to be happy. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded._

_"It may have upset people that a Summoner and an Al Bhed came to love, but what mattered to me was that she loved me, and I loved her. I know Yuna is a passive girl, and that she will do anything to please people, but I want you to watch her for me. Protect her. Please,"_

I looked up at Lady Yuna and frowned. 

My memories came flooding back to me. When Jecht had shoved me down a small crevasse in the ground...when Lord Braska broke down shaking after he called upon a newly granted aeon...when I had snapped at Jecht for pushing Lord Braska out into the open at the Thunder Plains and how Lord Braska only laughed.

_"Why would you marry someone you don't love?"_

_"B-because...it would bring the people of Spira happiness and joy..." _

I wanted to explain to Lady Yuna right there that her father had gone through difficulties and was scorned for marrying an Al Bhed. I wanted to tell her of the times I had spent with him. I wanted to tell her all of the good things true love could bring…

My mind seemed to break then.

True love? No such thing…no such thing…

_"What do you mean there's no such thing as love?" Jecht asked, his pestering reaching a new level._

_"There isn't." I stated simply. "It's something people make up."_

_"So…" Jecht said slowly, his hands settling on his hips, "True love is just a fake thing, eh? So, the love Braska has for his daughter isn't real, then? Is that what you're saying?"_

_I didn't reply._

_"Ah! So I've managed to get Auron to bite his tongue, huh?" Jecht laughed heartily, "You know, for a man who has no experience in love, you shouldn't be the one to talk. Love is something you feel for a person, be it child or spouse, friend or foe. Are you telling me you've never loved a person?"_

_"…There's no time for love in my life. I'm a busy man."_

_Jecht__ snorted._

"That's not good enough."

Lady Yuna's eyes widened as she stared at me in astonishment.

Had I…had I just said that? Had I just repeated what Jecht had said to me years ago in Djose Temple as we waited patiently for Lord Braska to come out from the Chamber of the Fayth with a new aeon?

"Pardon?"

I took one long stride towards the trembling Summoner, my frown deepening as I leaned forward and breathed only for her to hear: "Your father would've wanted better…" 

She gasped, her hands cupping her mouth.

However, the other guardians seemed oblivious. 

"Is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu said quickly, stepping forward.

I moved back into the shadows, my eyes dropping to the ground.

"Wait!" Tidus said immediately, "That sphere!"

I jerked my head upwards and stared at Lady Yuna, a spark of interest aglow inside. "Show me." I said darkly when I met her nervous eyes, her hands once again fingering a stray piece of fabric that unraveled from her yellow bow. 

"I-I can't…" She stammered, "I must first speak to Measter Seymour of it…"

Wakka blinked blankly, the blitzball falling to the ground and hitting a small puddle, water splashing over Lulu's moogle that was clinging longing on the hem of her dress, who then growled and threw itself at the ball in a rage.

I stared at Lady Yuna, my eye scanning over her brilliantly lit ones. Her eyes…they were so unlike Rikku's.

_Damn_.

I was thinking about her again.

My eyes faltered as I shrugged and retreated back to the shadows to hide. I stole a glance at the young Al Bhed and frowned, biting the inside of my lip, the taste of blood filling my mouth.

"As you wish." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sir Auron…"

"Just…"

Lady Yuna stared at me with a new light, determination scrawled all over her face. "I will _not_ quit my pilgrimage."

Lord Braska…you were also right about her will. She was strong…just as strong as you were…

"Then it is…fine." I said quietly as I pressed myself against the jagged wall behind me, my right leg settling over my left.

It didn't take long, however, for Tidus to march up to me, his eyes narrowed in disgust. "What do you mean? You don't _care_? You're not gonna stop her?" He demanded, his hand closing to a fist. I could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted to hit me. He wanted to pound me into the dirt. 

"No, I'm not." I growled, "As long as she is willing to face Sin…all else is her concern. That is a Summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."

Tidus prepared to lunge at me, but someone placed a small hand on his shoulder, shaking her head, wavy blonde-orange locks shaking.

Rikku.

Wakka and Lulu nodded, and Tidus hesitantly backed down.

Wakka kicked his blitzball up into the air, knocking the now sparking moogle off of it as he caught it swiftly, resting underneath his arm. "Can't you just talk to Measter Seymour? I mean…you _got_ to marry him?"

Lady Yuna only grimaced. "I don't know…it seems like the right thing to do…"

I snorted. Lord Braska would have something to say to that…

Rikku pushed Tidus aside gently, her hands resting on Lady Yuna's shoulders. A deafening clap of thunder blew our ears, but this time—to my surprise—young Rikku did not flinch. Instead, she glared at the sky, her shoulders tensed.

"Quiet!" She shouted back. The storm, however, did not succumb to Rikku, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Rikku turned her attention back to Lady Yuna. "I just wish I could help you…"

Lady Yuna forced a smile and touched Rikku's hand, "You are helping me. You're helping me get through my journey, and for that I'm grateful,"

Rikku nodded and hugged Lady Yuna, her eyes closed. I thought back to the day at the Farplane when Rikku had said something about her being close to Lady Yuna. Suddenly, I realized that Lady Yuna was indeed half Al Bhed, her green eye resembling Rikku's. Could it be? I wouldn't have been surprised if they were related, but…how close were they?

Rikku…she was fifteen, she had said while Lady Yuna was 18. It _was _possible for the two to be sisters…but no…

I quickly dismissed that idea from my head. Lord Braska surely _would've_ told me…

* * *

The slight delay caused no problems in our schedule, needless to say. We were fast approaching our next destination, Macalania Woods. I kept stealing glances at Lady Yuna, a little disturbed at the fact that her eyes were filled with so much dread. It was odd. An eerie silence hovered in the air, no one daring to speak. Normally, I was used to hearing the familiar laughs and shouts from the back. I was accustomed to hearing concerned whispering from Lulu and Wakka. I was expecting Rikku to skip around happily, considering the Thunder Plains were becoming more distant and the faint glow of the Macalania Woods distance grew nearer and nearer. 

I was greeted with no such thing, however. Everyone seemed to keep their silence and their weary concerns within, talking only to ask serious questions if necessary. The occasional shriek from Valefor and the frequent bellows of thunder kept me alert, however, yet concerned.

The person I was most concerned about kept silent, his blue eyes staring into the distance; his hand never loosening its grip on the aqua sword he held in his hand. 

"You seem tense." I said quietly as I strode forward, our feet stepping in unison.

Tidus didn't respond. The boy on kept his head down, refusing to acknowledge me. 

I frowned, my hand absentmindedly brushing across the stubble across my chin. I suppose he was angry with me once again, but he had to understand that not everything in Spira was as it was made out to be.

Suddenly, someone shrieked.

I jerked my heads up towards the noise and watched in horror as a bolt of lightning lit up the ground, striking upon one of my comrades. Immediately, I threw off the top of my jacket and ran straight towards the bolt on instinct, the dread in my heart pounding in my veins. 

_Not Rikku…_

I was blinded as soon as I reached the others. I recoiled back, my boots slipping on the still muddy dirt beneath me, my knees buckling as I fell into the ground, my sword flying off into a direction unknown. Frantically, I stood up and regained my balance, my eyes desperately searching for my sword. 

It wasn't long, however, until a sharp pain tore up from my left side up into my injured arm, the fire that once burned before blazing. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as the fiend continued to pound into me, my vision becoming blurry as it knocked me back into the ground and repeatedly slammed into me. 

I was vaguely aware of the mud that was now all over my body, my face. I wasn't conscious enough to realize my glasses were broken in two, off to the side. I didn't know that my sword was thrown into a deep ditch, unreachable.

Again the claws of the creature punctured my side, the sharp nails burying themselves into the open wound and ripping me apart. I writhed helplessly, the loss of blood causing my mind to spin. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall into the blissful ignorance of sleep…however, I continued to flinch at the stabs of pain tearing into my ribcage, but the pain was slowly fading away…

I was drifting in an out of consciousness, the quick and painful jabs at me made in a rhythmic fashion. It was funny, however, that only one question lingered in the back of my mind while I continued to take the thrashing, helpless to defend myself…

_"Is she alright?"_

I appalled at myself for not being concerned for Lady Yuna, but instead the young Al Bhed girl who was determined to stop this pilgrimage. 

I cried out as something sharp hit my head, blood blurring my vision. It seemed the rain had grown even more relentless, the once harmless drizzle pouring down upon me without mercy, cold sweat upon my brow. Suddenly, an earsplitting explosion sounded, similar to thunder, but different. It sounded almost like…a grenade.

The sharp pounding stopped, and for that I was thankful. However, the rain now dribbled into my wound, the sting growing.

"Valefor!" 

A shrill cry of anguish reached my ears and immediately I recognized the shriek as the aeon's. Hesitantly I opened my eye, turning my head slightly towards the left to catch sight of it all.

The aeon was fighting angrily, his wings flapping in a flurry of feathers, a faint color in his cheeks. Tidus and Wakka were dealing their share of damage to a couple fiends near Lulu, who was being attacked my something that resembled floating marbles…

Ah…was my mind really that damaged? Was I really mistaking a water element for floating marbles?

I chuckled as my head gave in and hit the ground, throbbing. I closed my eye and draped my hand over my abdomen, the cold, gooey substance of blood filling my nerves.

I nearly lurched in disgust, but instead my vision grew even worse. The loss of blood…it was affecting my consciousness…

Rikku…

Was it she who was attacked by the lightning? But…I thought Valefor had provided shelter…the sphere-like dome…wasn't that protecting us? Wasn't that what it was doing?

Who had been struck by the lightning? 

"Auron?!" 

Someone was calling my name…

"Auron? Please!! Fro! Ur, bmayca tuh'd bycc uid…bmayca! Yuna's lusehk…rumt uh bmayca!! Bmayca!!"

I smirked. Bmayca…the Al Bhed word for "please".

* * *

I remember the steady rhythm of wings flapping, the muscles of an aeon flexing with every thrust as I lay atop it, drifting in and out of consciousness. I remember realizing that I was dry. That the dirt and mud from the previous attack had been washed away, my abdomen wrapped tightly in dressings. I was bare from the waist up, the faint chill of the wind causing me to shiver absentmindedly, unaware of my surroundings. There was no roar of the thunder, no brilliant flash of lighting. There was no shriek or cry from the aeon or any whispers or murmurs among the Guardians. Just the fixed pace of the party moving along.

I didn't know where I was, and I wasn't really in the mood to speak up and ask for myself. What troubled me was the fact that my katana was somewhere unknown, as was most of my gear. My cowl was removed, and my shades were gone. I only grunted as I closed my eye again, gradually slipping into slumber as I listened to the alarmingly loud silence…

~~~~~~

AN: If you have a need to learn Al Bhed, here's a little translator for you guys! I find that little website EXTREMELY helplful, eh? Okay, now it's time for you to click the little button down there where it says "Submit Review" and make my day! Thanks guys, and I promise the next update will be sooner! You are all GREATLY appreciated!! Oh, yes, and if you have any requests for more Auron angst or Rikku and Auron fluff or Seymour bashing, I'll be sure to put in something for you guys! ^_^


	8. Love is Real, Sir Auron

AN: I have a confession to make…I have never beaten Final Fantasy X. I know…I know…how pathetic…I feel really bad about it, but I stopped playing when I got to the part where you fight Jecht. I got into the game once again and defeated Jecht and beat the game this afternoon. I cried at the end…especially when—well, you know what happens to Auron and you know what happens to…yeah… I really started bawling when Yuna started dancing after they beat Jecht… Well, things are going to get a lot more serious now, let me tell you! Auron's attitude may change a bit by the beginning of the next chapter. Also, for that Al Bhed translator I promised you! You're really gonna need it for Auron and Rikku's little speech! Have fun, reading, guys! Also, I got your picture of Auron and Rikku, and it's amazing! It's really beautiful!

albhed.netfirms.com

_In Her Eyes_ – Part 8

_"So…the love Braska have for his daughter isn't real, huh? Is that what you're telling me?"_

_"Why would you marry someone you don't love?"_

_"Yevon's unity…"_

_"Your friends died for a worthy cause. Your death will bring your salvation. Relax, and let me heal you…"_

_"Do you think it odd that I married an Al Bhed?"_

_"TIdus…he's my son. I want you to take care of him for me. Make sure…make sure he grows up big and strong, okay?"_

_"She may be joining you in death sooner than you think."_

"Sir Auron? …Sir Auron? Wake up, Sir Auron, please…"

The haunting voices in my sleep were drowning out another…I couldn't have deciphered what was reality…and what was my past…

A warm and soft hand was lightly tapping my cheek, the other hand wiping the sweat from my brow. I groaned as I felt around helplessly, my eye fluttering open. My vision was blurry and a sudden throbbing sensation in the back of my head became apparent.

"I have some vials here for you…"

Ah…it was Lulu. The familiar voice of the black mage welcomed me, my ears basking in her words. She made a grab towards her leather pouch which held all of her healing items, but I grabbed her wrist roughly and jerked her up, forcing the woman to face me.

"Where's Yuna?" I whispered darkly.

Lulu's eyes widened and she blinked blankly, "You…you need to be healed first…"

"No. Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but—"

"Is something wrong?"

Lulu eyed me wearily and sighed. "Sir Auron, you're being absurd…Lady Yuna is fine…"

I closed my eye as the throbbing in my head increased, my whole body shivering. "Where…where…"

"Macalania Woods, Sir Auron," Lulu said reassuringly, applying a hot towel to my forehead. "Young Rikku saved your life, you realize."

My eye snapped open and I stared at Lulu in disbelief. "Did you…?"

Lulu nodded. "Lady Yuna taught the young girl to overcome the barrier of White Magic…"

"What…Lady Yuna…?" I couldn't find the words to make the sentence I needed to ask her my question, but Lulu only smiled warmly and stroked my head, continuing.

"We were ambushed by dozens. Wakka and Tidus took on a couple of Aerouges, but soon found themselves in need of help. I came in along with Valefor and took them out, but there were these other fiends…"

"Dogs…" I muttered darkly, "The dogs…out of nowhere…"

Lulu nodded, "Yes, yes…they attacked you, rendering you unconscious…"

I winced and cursed at myself mentally. Was I a fool? How could I have been taken out so easily? So quickly?

Suddenly, I remembered my katana. I had dropped it…

"My…the blade…"

Lulu frowned, "Half of your belongings were scattered about. We were unable to recover your sword or your cowl, for that matter,"

I closed my eye and felt the pain inside well up. I had lost my cowl…and my sword…

"My katana…" I breathed, "…traveled with me ever since the beginning of Lord Braska's pilgrimage…"

Lulu offered a look of sympathy. I felt so foolish…

"Tidus…he is alright?"

Lulu nodded as she pulled out a red oval shaped vial and twisted off the cap with ease. "He suffered minor injuries…but he remains strong willed and determined…"

"And Lady Yuna?"

"She was jolted a bit, but she will fine…"

"Magic element?" I pondered quietly, my eye gazing lazily at the ground as Lulu let three drops fall on my wound. Immediately, I clenched my teeth and groaned, ignoring the sick sizzling sound as my flesh prickled and burned.

"Yes, but Wakka and I quickly healed her and took care of the element. She keeps her head high, however, and is more concerned for your safety—as well as Wakka's—more than her own,"

"Wakka?"

"He, too, was knocked unconscious," Lulu said quietly, her sponge running up and down my arm. I formed a fist with my hand and breathed deeply, ignoring the throbbing sensation.

"And…the girl?"

Lulu laughed softly as she wrapped a bandage around my wound securely, "Ah, I was waiting for you to ask…"

"Just tell me," I breathed, meeting Lulu's eyes.

Lulu frowned and glanced back at my arm nervously, ignoring my glare. Hesitantly, she said, "She has been watching you ever since the attack, Sir Auron,"

According to Lulu, Lady Yuna insisted that we rest until Wakka and I had fully recovered from our injuries. We resided in our own secluded area in the forest, deep within the Macalania woods. We were hidden from many fiends, safe in our little haven. We set up camp, the others sprawled across the ground as Lady Yuna slept peacefully against Tidus' shoulder, to two young ones propped up against the back of a tree's trunk. At night, I strained my eyes to keep open in order to watch them all while they slept, weary of any clever fiends that might happen to stumble across us. As for myself, I rested during the day, dozing peacefully against a tree as well as most of the others. A complementary blanket from a previous inn served as a mat as another was draped over my lower body. From the waist up, I kept my jacket half off with nothing but my undershirt. My injured arm lay comfortably across my lap, my watchful eye keeping track of every single one of them.

They didn't realize it, but even as guardians, they were being guarded. I was not guarding just Lady Yuna, but her friends as well.

Every night, Lulu would soak my arm in a special liquid Lady Yuna had previously prepared. My arm no longer throbbed or burned—on the contrary, it did not irritate me in the least—but instead it was the helpless feeling I had, unable to protect Lady Yuna. I felt so horrible just sitting there and watching them. What pained me was various belongings of mine had gone missing after the attack.

Often, I often found myself debating at night while the others slept whether my infatuation with young Rikku was to blame for all of this mess. Maybe if I would've been more focused on my duty as a guardian instead of her blasted self…?

I eventually came to the conclusion that Rikku was not at all in the slightest guilty of any of the troubles Lady Yuna's party was going through, but myself instead. I bathed in my self-pity, angry with myself for being to vulnerable to attack that day… Every evening, I relived my fault; I watched myself slowly slip into unconsciousness as the fiend pounded into me relentlessly as the other guardians fell to attack, leaving Lady Yuna and Rikku open targets…

The _nightmares_…

Al Bhed eyes haunted my sleep, driving me into insomnia. I'd wake up at dawn and wipe the sweat from my brow, glancing anxiously at the sleeping form of Rikku. Then there was that time that night in the Macalania woods…

I still cringe at myself for succumbing to her…

"You should thank her," Lulu said one evening as she ran a warm cloth around my wound.

"Thank who?" I mused, closing my eyes and leaning against the tree as the mage continued to bath my arm in Lady Yuna's potion.

Lulu let her carelessness slip through, purposely letting a stinging gooey substance slip past my open flesh. I gasped and jerked forward, clutching my arm, biting my tongue to keep from whimpering. Once I recovered myself, I glared at Lulu, who was only smirking triumphantly.

"Think you know who I'm talking about." She said wryly, "After I clean your arm, I expect you to apologize to her,"

I didn't reply. Instead, my eyes skimmed over the tufts of grass that filled the ground, silently pondering why Lulu would think I had to apologize to Rikku.

Lulu heaved a sigh, "Sir Auron, I sincerely apologize, but I feel that you expressing your gratitude and asking for her forgiveness may cheer her up."

"Hn?"

"She hasn't spoken for days, you realize… She's been going out with Wakka and Tidus to collect firewood, and he, too, tells me she remains silent unless spoken to. She has barely spoken with Lady Yuna, for that matter. She has just been…keeping to herself…"

I grunted.

"Young Rikku has been stealing off into the forest and I'm too afraid to ask her what is wrong. If you would…"

"I will speak to her."

Lulu smiled appreciatively, "I'm just concerned for her, you realize. You know how Lady Yuna wants her journey to be full of laughter…"

I bit my tongue once again as Lulu finished dressing my wounds that night, unsure of what I was going to do.

I remained motionless until the night came. I watched idly from my resting spot until I saw her shift slightly to her side. A moment had passed, and I remember thinking that perhaps she was in fact asleep. However, she shifted again and slowly sat up on her knees, wearily looking from side to side. I was surprised to see her gaze fall upon me. Quickly, I closed my eye and loosened my muscles as she stealthily made her way towards me, careful as to not wake a soul.

I felt her smooth hand rest upon my rugged cheek, caressing me for a brief moment. I fought the urge to tense up and pull away. It seemed like an eternity to me, when in actuality it couldn't have been more than a few rare moments. I felt pressure on my chest. It must've been her head. She was leaning against my chest, motionless, her breathing slow and calm.

Finally, I heard Rikku whisper:

"E muja oui,"

Her warmth was taken away from me in a quick movement as she stole into the night, leaving me sitting there, staring at her longingly.

Cautiously, I sat up, groaning in pain as I bent more knees, pulling myself to my feet with the aid of an overhead branch.

My sword, my cowl, my glasses…

Everything—save my flask, jacket and hip flask—had been stolen from me. Even my pride…

She was sitting atop a log, very much like the first time I had spoken to her alone. Her hair was let loose, which was a rare sight for me. She was gazing out into the woods, deep in thought, apparently. It wasn't until later that I learned she was thinking about her home…and me…

Rikku didn't hear me as I approached her, slowly advancing upon the young Al Bhed stealthily. It wasn't as if I wanted to frighten her, but…I just wanted to appear less…intimidating, perhaps.

The pain in my arm—which had dwindled down to a nothing—was now steadily increasing, the fire growing immensely. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but something prevented me from doing so. Instead, I sat down beside her, staring out into the woods silently.

She didn't flinch, nor did she move.

"I could hear you, you know," she murmured. "You could try being a little less loud,"

"And you could be a little louder." I remarked, "Lulu's told me you have been…sulking, lately."

She managed a smile, but still she didn't move or make an effort to look at me. "I've just been thinking, lately…"

"About what?"

"Yunie, Home and…you…" She whispered hoarsely.

If pride had allowed me to look her in the eyes, I would've noticed that she was crying then, but it wasn't until later that I learned her quiet tears.

I didn't respond.

Rikku continued, her voice becoming more shaky and uneven with each syllable, "I want to understand why Spira is the way it is. I want to understand why they send Summoners after Sin when Sin cannot be vanquished forever, you know? I want to know what everyone else knows."

Clever little girl…

"No one knows, Rikku," I said, "No one knows—or understands—why Spira is the way it is. No one can tell you why they forbid certain machina and then permit the use of them for the Crusader's. No one can give you the answer to why Summoners are dying. Or perhaps it is no one wants to believe the answer as to why Summoners are dying for Spira's sake…"

Rikku turned to me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Yevon…has always hidden its true face. Maybe later you will understand," I shifted uncomfortably. I felt so vulnerable with her gaze on me. "The answer to everything can be found within Yevon's teachings. But…you need to read between the lines. It can be complicated and it can be difficult to understand…but I don't think you're ready—or anyone of us, for that matter—for the truth."

"Not even you?"

"No."

"You know the truth, though, don't you?"

I smirked. "Perhaps."

The silence that suddenly followed soon after grew tiresome, until finally I heard her sniff as she stifled a whimper.

"Rikku?" I turned to face her and was shocked to see her crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm normally not like this…" She made a move to get up and leave, but I put a hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

Rikku wiped away her tears. "Everything…"

"Everything?" I tilted my head to the side to get a better look of her, but she only buried her face into her hands and let her tears fall. She nodded through her hands.

"I can't let Yunie die…Tidus and I can't let that happen, you know?" She sobbed, "And…I haven't seen my father and now you hate me…"

She fell into me, her sobs escaping her throat in a short whimpers. I remember not being able to find the words to console her and being absolutely horrified at her remark. She thought I hated her? I didn't know how to react to her, now, as she lay into my chest, shaking.

I just sat there, holding her, letting her cry into me. I wanted to dry each tear and let her know that I loved her just the same…that never would I hate her…

"You hate me…"

An overpowering sense of guilt washed over me, causing me to let go of her in surprise. This only made her tears fall harder as she whispered in Al Bhed:

"E muja oui, Auron…E uhmo fecr oui fuimt yo dra cysa vun sa…pid E ghuf oui ryda sa. Oui dumt sa ouincamv eh dra Drihtan Bmyehc…pid…E tuh'd ghuf ruf E lyh lryhka dryd. E tuh'd ghuf fryd E lyh tu…syopa ev E luimt zicd damm oui…pid E lyh'd. E lyh'd ajah cbayg du oui fedruid lnoehk yhosuna…"

I blinked. This…was unreal. It had to be. I frowned and turned to her, my mind racing with questions. My arm was throbbing again, the pain shooting up into my neck. I paid no heed, however.

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

What if she really did mean what she was saying? What if I had misunderstood her? What if this was nothing but a dream? What…_if_?

I stood there, facing her, and suddenly, it was as if my heart had shattered. My angel was standing here before me…crying…and I was just watching her!

"E lyh'd cdyht drec…drec ujanbufanehk cahca uv asudeuh dryd E'ja ryt vun oui." I said, my words spilling out of my mouth as I tried desperately to remember the Al Bhed language I had learned so many years ago, "Hu uha, eh ymm so oaync, ryc banbmaqat sa yc oui ryja. E ryda drec…E ryda vaamehk drec…E ryda paehk hayn oui…yht oad…Rikku, oui yna mega y linca dryd E tuh'd fyhd du pa mevdat."

Rikku stared at me in horror, her mouth agape. She blinked, the silence clouding around us with each passing minute. My heart pounded wildly, almost threatening to burst through my rib cage. Finally, she spoke.

"Since when did you learn Al Bhed?"

"Lord Braska's wife."

Rikku forced a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes, her sniffles stopping gradually.

"You…love me?" She asked hopefully. "But…you told me you hated me at the Thunder Plains…?"

I shook my head. "No. I said I hated love." I stepped towards her, my rough hand cupping her cheek as she did mine moments ago. She gazed into my eyes, transfixed with my every movement. I tilted my head to the side, examining her features. Every little shadow along her face…every little tear that clung to her eyelash… "But I love you."

She smiled; my heart lightening. I leaned forward, brushing my lips across hers as I did many days ago. The fire pulsating in my arm grew nearly unbearable…

I felt dizzy…I remember struggling to feel her arms that were wrapped around my neck…I remember fighting to stay conscious…desperate to hear her heart…

That…was when everything went black.

_"That's why you hat e me…" Rikku whispered._

_I pulled away roughly and faced about, not able to look her in the eye any longer._

_"Auron?"__ She asked cautiously, "Auron, are you angry with me?"_

_No. Why would I have reason to be angry with you?_

_"No. Leave me."_

_She stepped forward, paying no attention to my words and placing a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away and growled._

_"You do hate me, then?"_

_"I hate love. I hate this. I hate death."_

_Yes, I hated so many things… When I turned, I saw that Rikku had retreated back to the __Inn__, the thunder roaring across the skies angrily while the lightning flashed once again, clashing into the clouds._

That was the nightmare I continued to have in my sleep…what I said to her many days ago back at the Thunder Plains after I had kissed her…

I remember when I woke up in the middle of the night; my eyes were greeted by a beautiful field of orange-blonde hair. My chin was resting atop her head, my arms wrapped around her protectively in a tight embrace. She lay facing away fro me, her legs entangled with mine.

Gradually, as not to stir her, I sat up, brushing a stray wisp of hair out of her face. The throbbing in my head had lessened considerably, I noted. I glanced around and breathed a sigh when I saw we were still near camp. Lady Yuna was resting in Lulu's lap; Tidus was propped up against a fallen tree, his head leaned back and his hand still gripped tightly around his sword; Wakka was resting in the middle with his arms behind his head; and Kimahri, too, had dozed off standing up, leaning against the tree nearby, his arms crossed and his spear in hand. I glanced back at Rikku and chuckled as she curled up in the a ball, her knees brought up to her chest as she shivered.

I shrugged off my coat and draped it over her trembling form. A faint sparkle to my left caught my eye. Immediately, my head jerked towards that direction.

Nothing.

Perhaps I was too tired…perhaps I was far too exhausted from lack of rest to even see clearly…I knew these woods all too well and I had heard stories of pyreflies and their little mind games.

As I tried to lay back and drift back into my blanket of sleep, a flash illuminated my eyelid, causing to jerk up quickly. Rikku stirred slightly, but otherwise settled into my chest, her soft breaths on my neck. Curious now, I followed where the glow originally appeared, searching for any sign. Searching for anything that could be making such a light…

Again, the light glittered, but deeper within the forest.

Hesitantly, I followed, eager to see where exactly this was coming from. It seemed with each brief flash of light, I was being pulled out of my camp, lured into some sort of place… It wasn't long until I found my surrounding unrecognizable and I lost myself within the trees, but that didn't seem to matter to me. I kept pushing myself onward, determined to capture that light, willing myself onward…further and further…just a little further…

I kept telling myself to keep going, convincing myself that I would find my way back eventually. I began running frantically, pushing the branches out of my way and panting heavily. I seemed to lose myself then, my mind had been set on nothing but the glow that mocked me, laughing at my lack of speed. If only I could move a little more swiftly…a little faster…

Suddenly, as I pushed myself through the trees, I found myself in a clearing, breathing heavily. Everything was dark now, no glow nor light anyway. I couldn't see the trees, I couldn't see my hands. It was as if the moonlight, too, had been banned from this place. I remember panicking and feeling a sudden sense of anger and disappointment.

What was I expecting?

To this day, I couldn't tell you. I don't know what took over me that evening, but it was for a good reason—though the reason remained in the shadows.

I stood there anxiously, staring into the darkness, half expecting something to happen. I planted my feet firmly into the ground, still pondering what I wanted and what I expected. I remember refusing to leave. The stubborn ox within me wouldn't turn away now, as I had already come this far.

"Auron, the Legendary Guardian," A chuckle, "How is my daughter?"

The calm, quiet voice sliced through the calm atmosphere suddenly, causing me to turn around in shock. As soon as I made a move, the entire forest seemed to just light up, brilliant sparkles and shines filling my eyes. But…the most disturbing sight was standing right before me…

"Lord Braska?" I whispered hoarsely.

He was standing before me, his eyes twinkling and a weary smile on his face. His hands were folded across his chest and his robe was the same one he wore when he had summoned his final aeon...Jecht.

"How is she? How is my Yunie?"

I don't know why, but suddenly I was reminded of Rikku. The way she, too, had called Lady Yuna "Yunie".

"Pyreflies…" I muttered, "They're playing with me…"

Lord Braska only closed his eyes and laughed faintly, heaving a sigh. "Ah, Auron, always finding some state of mind to stay in, always finding some way to look past what you see…"

I smirked, "You know me all too well, milord,"

In my heart—if the dead have hearts—I knew it was impossible for my Lord, my friend, to be standing before me. I knew he couldn't be here…Lady Yuna had seen him herself in the Farplane, according to Tidus and Lulu. But then again, a faint ray of hope in me still wanted this to be real…still wanted my Lord to be standing before me…

Whatever Gods, whatever power…whatever force had permitted him to be here…even if my Lord was just a creation of the pyreflies or perhaps a product of a dream and lack of sleep, I was going to take full advantage of this. He was here, before me, and I chose not to question this blessing.

"Please, Auron," Lord Braska said quietly, "how many times must I ask you to call me Braska?"

"You are a High Summoner. You are my Lord, no matter how many years have past, I will remain loyal to you," I said, "and I must repay you—even in the slightest way—for your noble sacrifice,"

Lord Braska frowned, "Noble…noble….but in vain…"

I hovered side to side uncertainly, not quiet sure of what to say to him, though I had been dreaming of what I would say to him for ten years, I couldn't find the words…

"But you…" Lord Braska looked up at me curiously, "…you died for no apparent reason, Auron. Why would you attack Lady Yunalesca?"

"Revenge,"

Lord Braska sighed. "Revenge is very rash and very reckless…"

I didn't reply. Yes, I had been a fool. Didn't he know that I had been regretting it for ten years? Didn't he know that not a day went by without the stinging memory of myself crawling—half dead—through Gagazet Mountain passing through my mind?

"But I suppose Mistress Fate has it's strange ways," Lord Braska said quietly, "If you had not died…you would not have been able to ride Jecht to his Zanarkand…you would not have met young Tidus…you probably would not be watching over my daughter at this moment, now, so for you sacrifice, _I_ am grateful."

He bowed to me, but I stepped towards him in one stride and touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"Lord Braska," I said quietly, "Why are you here?"

"Save her," Lord Braska whispered, "Please don't let her be so passive and let her marry. No, you promised this to me. Honor me and do not let her condemn herself to such vermin,"

I stared at him in horror, "You know of Lord Seymour?"

Lord Braska merely nodded, "And I know of my niece, who is traveling with you."

I stiffened absentmindedly.

"Jecht would be amused."

"Jecht is Sin,"

Lord Braska only smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm asking you to watch over them, Auron. Watch over my Yunie and Rikku, and Jecht's son. He has grown stronger, both physically and emotionally."

"He loves your daughter." I remarked.

"You love my neice,"

My eyes widened in shock at his words, but otherwise I laughed softly. "You always knew me, Braska."

"Whatever brings you happiness, Auron. I encourage it. Be happy and do not bask in these horrible times." Lord Braska said quietly, "Remember Jecht's sphere. Nearby, just ahead, he left one for young Tidus,"

I nodded, "I remember all too well."

"Then you should have no problem finding it," Lord Braska said, "I bid you farewell, Auron, and may you find your happiness as well as my Yunie and Tidus,"

"I have found it alright, Lord Braska," I said, bowing to him, "I have found what makes me happy, but I am afraid she will only bring trouble,"

"Do not look upon her as a curse, but a gift, instead." Braska whispered, "But…please, don't let Yuna do this."

"You know I'd never."

Lord Braska chuckled, "I suppose I'm just being a concerned father."

"You know of Tidus' origins and his future, do you not?" I asked.

My Lord smiled and nodded. Same old weary smile he used to wear on our journey…how I longed for death.

"Braska," I breathed, "what is the end of my story?"

Braska smiled, "I don't think the Fayth themselves know what the future will bring, Auron. Patience, my friend. We await you in the Farplane,"

"And…what is the end of her story?"

"I cannot say. Just protect them. Watch over them for as long as you can, Auron." Braska murmured, "Jecht wanted me to tell you…love is real, Auron."

"I think I understand everything, now, My Lord." I muttered, "I think everything is coming together."

"Just remember," Braska said as he waved his staff, causing a nearby caved in crevice open, "Jecht's sphere. And remember, I am but a dream."

I don't know what happened then. All I know, is I woke up in a cold sweat with Rikku holding me.


	9. The Last Sword

AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter titles I gave them. I also hope that everyone re-read chapter three when I said I added a little bit more to the chapter. Well, thanks for the feedback as usual! I appreciate it! Lot's of reminiscing, not a lot of Rikku/Auron fluff for now. Next chapter, folks! Well, here we go! Oh, yes, and also...for some odd reason it isn't showing the three little stars that indicate a new section of the story, so I'm a bit upset -.-V So, you're just going to have to assume its a new part of the story.

**_THE LAST SWORD – Chapter 9_**

Every night I pondered whether Lord Braska had just indeed been a product of my dream or if he really had been there with me that evening. There were so many unanswered questions that lingered in my mind. So many things I wanted to ask him. Nevertheless, I dismissed Lord Braska's premonition and awaited the day we would move on in the journey. Wakka had regained consciousness and my arm was completely healed almost, but Lady Yuna insisted we stay a few more days to let Wakka mend.

I was anxious to get to Jecht's sphere. Curious as to what part of our journey it held. Every night, I recalled the day we departed on our journey. How Jecht had insisted we take along such a device and record our pilgrimage on it. I had to admit, it was a silly idea, but then I reminded myself that Jecht had been ignorant to Lord Braska's destiny. Many a night I also pondered how Tidus would react to the fate of Lady Yuna. But every time I wondered of the two, I would think about Rikku, and how she would react if she found out I was…

_Dead_.

I remember it was the last night in Macalania woods for us—for Lady Yuna was to tell us we were leaving the very next morning—and Rikku was sleeping in my lap, her eyes closed contently as she dreamed dreams of Summoner's, aeons, and Spira—the "Spiral of Death"…

She stirred somewhat and her eyes fluttered open. As for myself, I had been stroking her hair lightly while watching over Lady Yuna's sleeping party, my expression cold and stony. I didn't notice her awake, but when she sat up, I turned to her, curious as to why she was awake at this hour.

"Why don't you sleep?" She asked innocently.

I frowned. "Sleep is hard to come by lately. Your reason for stirring?"

"I had a nightmare."

I chuckled. What a simple response. I kissed her crown and held her closer and murmured gently, "I'll protect you."

She smiled at me—a tired smile—and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I don't think you can protect me from this nightmare…"

"Why not?" I mused.

"Because," She whispered, "…in my nightmare, you died."

I sat there in the Inn at Lake Macalania, the snow pounded against the windows mercilessly. Jecht's sphere rest on my lap as I stared at the floor lifelessly, my mind adrift with questions. Occasionally Tidus would come up to me and grin.

"Yes?" I muttered, my eyes narrowed.

"Knisbo byhdc," he said, stifling his snickers.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced languidly at Rikku, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're learning Al Bhed?" I asked Tidus quietly.

The boy nodded, "You wanna know what I said?"

I smirked, "I'd rather not."

Tidus laughed, "Rikku ec daylrehk sa. Oui haat du mekrdah ib. Oui yna vyn du luhlanhat ypuid ajanodrehk." With that, Tidus turned and walked away, settling down with Wakka.

"Thanks." I breathed quietly enough for only me to hear. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the Ronso, who was staring at Rikku intently. He must've noticed my gaze was directed at him.

"She is a nice girl."

I nodded, "She is."

"Wakka know she is Al Bhed?"

I shook my head. "I think it's best for him not to know."

The Ronso grunted. "You are right. Kimahri remain quiet."

I glanced back at Jecht's sphere and frowned, biting the inside of my cheek. He really was a great man, though he had his many faults. I only wished I could do Jecht another favor and convince his son that he really did love him. When I looked up at Tidus and saw him talking with Wakka, I thought silently, (_But what if he needs no convincing?_) I chuckled softly. I had forgotten that Tidus was Jecht's son after all, meaning he was just as good as cloaking his feelings as his father once was.

How many times had I watched this sphere now? Too many to count…

That was my fault, my flaw. I bathed in the past too often, regretting over many decisions I made along my 35 years of life…

Twenty-five years of life. Twenty-five. Ten of my years were lifeless... I had trouble acknowledging the fact that I was dead. It wasn't that I didn't want to face the truth, it was just that sometimes, in life—and death—you get caught up in what is going on…and forget your true origin and who you are.

"Sir Auron," Lulu called from the reception desk. She was standing with Lady Yuna and Wakka, Tidus and Rikku must've slipped out of my sight.

I looked up at them and saw Lulu beckoning me towards them, Lady Yuna smiling. Wakka was grinning wickedly, as if he had something to hide.

Curious, I stood up and strode towards them, cautious as to what they were planning. I approached the reception desk and nodded at the young lady in acknowledgement. She smiled warmly and bowed, turning her attention to Lady Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, Rin has asked us to give you whatever supplies you need without question."

I eyed Lulu wearily, "Why does this concern me?"

"Ah, Sir Auron," The young woman said appreciatively, "You may have your pick." She kneeled down and stood back up with three long, paper-wrapped instruments under her arm. I gazed at the items in wonder, already knowing what they were.

"Swords." I breathed.

"Yes," Lady Yuna smiled. "Lulu and I thought it was the least we could do, Sir Auron."

The woman unwrapped each package with care, my eyes scanning over the hilt of each sword, not missing a single detail. Swords…they were my passion. They were what I had devoted most my life to mastering…

"The Kotetsu," I whispered, "I would like…to hold it, if I may,"

"Oh, of course," The woman handed me the blade, and I ran my hand over it in fascination. I could tell this sword would suit me; perhaps it was even better than my old katana. It didn't take long for me to decide which weapon was more favorable and which would serve well. My hand fit around the hilt of the sword, my fingers flexing slowly around the handle in awe. It was made for me…

"This…" I whispered hoarsely, "…this will be mine…"

The last sword I would ever come to hold.

So eager had I been that I had stolen off early that evening after I was sure the rest of the party was asleep in their rooms—dreaming of a place free of Sin and it's destruction, surely. I was determined to strike down a fiend that lurked outside in the snow, howls and cries of the hunt filling the wintry air. The young lady who had graciously given me the sword wasn't at the desk, so I thought it best to make a quiet exit. I placed my palm against the door and pushed slowly, the cold air biting my skin almost immediately. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me with my blade slung over my shoulder. The crisp, new layer of snow crunched beneath my boots as more snowflakes danced along my cheeks, a pink hue surely growing on my face.

I squinted my eye to see through the snow, my ears alert for any possible fiend. I shivered slightly as I shrunk deeper within my red coat. Suddenly, I longed for my cowl...

No longer could I hide behind it, shielding myself from the outside world. Even as a young man, I never felt comfortable with people being able to read the expressions on my face. After I collapsed in Mt. Gagazet and when I was able to roam about again—though dead—I felt that people were just able to see through me. I felt that with one glance, they could feel my death, my emotion and the bitter hatred I had within me. I brought the tattered remains of my coat from my journey with Lord Braska and Sir Jecht to a tailor, begging him to repair the damage Lady Yunalesca had dealt me. Once I resided in the familiar feeling, I longed for more. More armor, more protection...

Something else I could hide behind.

I asked a young but experienced man who I heard made superb armor to craft me a chest plate. I paid him handsomely to for his efforts and he also honored me once again by sewing my cowl. The cowl he draped around my shoulder, which fit snugly, buckling it to the front of my chest and the backside of the coat. I insisted that it remained unbuckled to feel more comfortable and left after I thanked him.

The very evening I received my cowl and armor, I became sick with grief, visions of Lord Braska falling to his knees with his staff clutched in his bleeding palm. Visions of my Lord's head lolling limply to the side, his eyes glazed and lifeless as Jecht's—or the final aeon's—slender fingers grasped his quaking body. I did not blame Jecht for killing Lord Braska...it was simply the duty of the final aeon... Helpless was I...helpless and weak... Too many times had I awoke at night at some inn with a cold sweat, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I stayed in the city for barely a week, leaving as soon as I found that Lady Yuna was missing. I was sure that the Ronso must've paid heed to my dying wish and found her, but still—I felt that I should have at least checked. People rejoiced everywhere I turned, feasts and parades were thrown in my comrade's name, parties and joyous celebrations plagued my every movement. Finally, I grew weary of the reminders of my past following me and I left.

Celebrate the death of one's comrade? How could I?

I simply became the wandering warrior, searching for nothing in particular, but searching nonetheless for something that continued to vex me...

Somewhere along my pointless travels, I remembered my promise to Jecht. Unsure of how to make it to Jecht's Zanarkand, I returned to the ruins in the north, hoping that some sort of miracle would appear and take me away, perhaps. I paid my last respects and turned on my heel when nothing of importance gave me guidance.

However, the last evening at Zanarkand, I encountered something that changed my course momentarily.

It was a faded and younger Braska, sitting beside a younger me, his brows folded in an expression of sadness and pain.

_"Please watch my Yuna when I'm gone...please make sure she is alright..."_

The very morning, I departed for Besaid, anxious to see if the Ronso I had encountered in Mt. Gagazet actually did carry out my request and take Yuna to Besaid, where my Lord had grown up. I was sure the Ronso had, but something in the back of my mind wanted to make sure the young and smiling daughter of Lord Braska was alright. She was like a daughter to me, after all...

I remember the dreadful feeling I had as I drew nearer and nearer...nightmares of Yuna being absent haunting me...

Outside the entrance to Besaid, I crouched down beside the road and ran a hand through my hair, debating with myself whether my life was actually worthwhile. What if I couldn't carry out the requests Braska and Jecht had asked me? What if Yuna was gone...what if she had disappeared...?

What if I couldn't find a way to Zanarkand?

I don't know what in high Yevon convinced me to step into the village, but I did.

A small but bright fire burned in the center of the faint village, the embers cackling softly. I glanced at the Temple and frowned. Ten years ago, I had waited in there for my Lord to come out. I waited there for two days alongside an impatient Jecht...

_"Sir Auron, great Guardian of High Summoner Braska, vanquisher of Sin and savior of Spira,"_

_I glanced to my side, recognizing the voice almost immediately._

_"Lady Yuna." I whispered huskily, turning towards her, "You have grown."_

_She offered a weak smile, her gaze faltering as she stared at the ground. I could see the tears in her eyes and feel the hurt and pain she felt. Death, it seemed, had given me a gift for sensing the overwhelming grief of the people around me._

_There was a pause of silence as I shifted the weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably._

_"Kimahri told me he met a young man in the mountains..." She whispered, "He said that you died...I'm so glad to see you're alright..."_

_I closed my eye, wincing at the sound of my death. No...I couldn't let her know. "So am I, Milady,"_

_Somehow, what I said broke her, the tears falling from her eyes freely now, her hands coming up to her face as she cried out, "You promised me...you said you would watch daddy... You promised me... It was a promise...a _promise_! You're not supposed to break promises! Daddy was supposed to come home...he said he would...he promised me...and...everyone forgot about me...why didn't you come back?"_

_The sword fell from my hand as I stepped toward her slowly, falling to my knees. I held her as she clung to me, her body quaking as she sobbed feverishly. "You promised me!" She cried, "You said you would protect daddy and you lied...you're a liar! You let him die!"_

_With every word she spoke, a dagger was pushed into my heart, penetrating the walls. I only held the sobbing her tighter in a warm embrace, I eye closing as I said the only words I could think of._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

It was like seeking redemption. I think that night I found it within Yuna's big, mismatched eyes. It was like a little piece of my pain had been taken away from me, and I no longer felt that it was my fault and I could've stopped it. This...this was what I had been searching for...my salvation...

_"I thought you loved daddy...I thought you loved us..."_

_"I do, Yuna," I said hoarsely, "I love you and your daddy very much, but..." I sighed. How could I explain this properly to a mere child? "But daddy knew if he wanted you to be safe and free of harm, he had to go. Sir Jecht and your father both died so you could be safe. There was nothing I could do to change his mind, Yuna..."_

I think I was explaining not only to Yuna that night, but myself. I finally came to grip terms with the turn of events at Zanarkand, though something in me still burned.

_Her sobs died down gradually until she pulled away, wiping away a tear with the back of her sleeve. _

_"It was my fault?"_

"No..." I whispered to the snow around me, "No, it was not your fault, Milady,"

The winds were stinging at my face. Unaccustomed to the cold upon my cheek, I turned away and walked towards the Inn, disappointed. I hadn't been able to find any fiends, and all I had done was bring back painful memories.

I paused and glanced down at the jug. The sake sloshed with each step I took. I frowned and narrowed my eye, my nostril flaring. It sounded a little too _occupied_ for my tastes...

Sunlight filtered in through the window, hitting my eye. I groaned sluggishly and squinted through the rays, pulling the sheet nearby overhead. My head was throbbing—a little different then the throbbing I once had during an injury, but a little similar nonetheless. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the faint scent of sweat and dirt that mingled with the smell of fresh sheets. A bitter taste lingered in my mouth, my lips dry and cracked. Gradually, I pulled the sheets down to the bridge of my nose and blinked. My new sword lay carelessly on the floor, along with my Bevellian armor. My coat, draped over the foot of the bed; my boots strewn across the cold flooring. I sighed and reached for my head, touching my brow tenderly as the massive throbbing continued pounding relentlessly.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open as I searched desperately for my hip flask. The impending thought of it missing...

I frowned and bit in the corner of my lip as I slowly reached touched the mattress and pushed myself up. I grunted as I turned side to side, stretching my aching muscles. I let my legs fall over the edge of the bed, the tips of my feet faintly touching the cold floor, causing me to shiver slightly. I grunted disapprovingly. I was never really a tall man. As a matter of fact, I was always a little average compared to others. I ran a hand through my hair, the heat driving me insane.

Suddenly, the inner side of my foot collided with something—my flask. It tipped over and hit the ground with a dull _thud_, the near empty contents spilling out the opening.

"Damn..." I whispered hoarsely, my throat dry and husky.

"Finally! Someone's awake!"

While I was busy inspecting the now empty contents of my hip flask, Tidus had chosen to open the door. The intruder laughed when I looked up at him curiously, staring down at my flask and then back at his shining face, as if expecting an answer. "Tidus. How many times have you intruded on me, now?"

Tidus only laughed, "Hey, you should be thankful, you know. I looked out for you yesterday."

Cautiously, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Tidus looked at me skeptically, tilting his head to the side, "You were sitting out in the lobby watching my old man's sphere. I had to haul you back before anyone saw you. I knew you wouldn't appreciate Yuna walking in on you,"

I snorted.

"You reminded me of my old man."

The sudden remark caught me off guard, and I stumbled when I reached across for my coat. Catching my balance quickly, I narrowed my eyes and met Tidus' gaze, who immediately shrank back.

"The others are awake?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, but I told them to let you sleep a bit. You seemed...unhealthy. You wanna sit down?"

Tidus made a move to help me, but I waved him away, "No, no..." My hands gripped upon the bed frame, my legs threatening to give way.

_Damn_ that throbbing...

"I'm fine. Tell them to be ready. We probably lost enough time."

I stepped outside expecting all of their curious eyes glued to me, asking questions mentally. I avoided any glances and readjusted the weight of my new sword—which surprisingly wasn't too much of a burden to me.

"Sir Auron, are you alright?" Lulu asked.

I smirked and nodded, turning my attention back to the sheet of ice that lay before us.

"Well then, let's go, ya?"

We proceeded, but Kimahri placed his hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned about, the Ronso eyeing me in a concerned manner.

"You dream of death again?"

I shook my head.

"Sir Auron fine, then?"

I chuckled lightly. The Ronso...this particular Ronso...the only living soul who saw me take my last breath and heard the last wishes of a dying man and carried them out. I owed him so much. "Please, Kimahri, call me Auron." Our bond as friends grew, proving Kimahri to be an honorable ally.

"Auron," The Ronso said quietly, testing my name, "Yuna troubled about marriage. You agree to Measter?"

"Not at all," I muttered darkly, "But I believe that this pilgrimage will be different... Something will change sooner or later, thanks to a young man for ancient Zanarkand." My eye followed Tidus languidly, his smile broadening as he and Wakka both spoke of blitzball.

Kimahri must've followed my gaze. He grunted slightly, "You think he change Spira? The little one? He talk without thought."

I laughed, "Very quick to act, isn't he?"

Kimahri nodded gravely, "I hope Yuna don't get too attached to young Tidus."

"I'm afraid it's too late, my friend."

"Sir Auron!" I glanced in the direction of the voice. Wakka was waving frantically and pointing at figures in the distance, fast approaching.

I let my sword fall from shoulder and ran with Kimahri right behind.

Tromell.

He was here with two guards at his side, his smile a little too innocent for my tastes. Kimahri snorted, "Kimahri not like Guado."

I didn't respond, but instead focused my attention on Wakka.

"It's Tromell," The blitzball player whispered, "We must be closer to the Temple, ya?"

"It's not too far off," I remarked. I felt myself stiffen as Tromell approached us, smiling and nodding at everyone individually. His eyes fell on my single one, and I saw the fear spark inside.

"Lady Yuna..." He offered the sign of the prayer, which she graciously returned, "Measter Seymour has heard of your approach and ordered us to lead you to the Temple. We are glad to hear of your most favorable decision, Milady,"

"I...I didn't know that you heard..." Lady Yuna said quietly, a bit flustered.

"Rumors—or not, perhaps—spread quickly, do they not?"

I frowned slightly, my brows folding. "Lords and Measters need not rely on rumors."

"Oh! But...I did not mean to interpret..." The Guado stammered.

"I have indeed decided to marry," Lady Yuna murmured as Rikku put her hand on my back. I tensed up at her sudden warmth, but otherwise listened intently to Lady Yuna's response. I also noticed the heated glare Tidus directed at the Guado and the faint smirk of triumph on the corner of his lips at my quick remark. "but, I wanted to know if it would be alright to continue my pilgrimage—if Measter Seymour would allow it of course..."

Rikku's soft hands found the one that resided within my jacket. I didn't move, instead I kept my eye glued to Tromell, who continued to fumble with his words. I caught my breath as Rikku tugged gently, my hand enveloped in her two petite ones. Her small frame leaned against mine, but I dared not move.

Tromell was fidgeting. He seemed a bit hurried and rushed. "Lady Yuna..." Tromell said urgently, "If you will...it's a customary tradition for you to come with us. My apologies to your guardians, of course..." He added hastily.

Lady Yuna turned her head slightly and glanced at Tidus as if requesting permission. Tidus only stared at her blankly, unsure of what to do as his heart ached for words. I knew what he wanted to say. Poor fool...

"Do what you will," I said quickly, "We're all with you,"

Tidus only stared at her longingly as Lady Yuna smiled and nodded, moving forward.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Hunh?"

"That was your line."

We stood there quietly, watching Lady Yuna leave when suddenly, Tidus ran towards her, and waved.

"Yuna!"

The young Summoner turned and caught his gaze and smiled. Tidus put his hands to his mouth and emitted a long whistle, the tone pure and true.

Lady Yuna laughed a bit and replied, "Yessir!"

Tidus turned, and I looked at him curiously, not quite sure what he meant by that whistle.

"Yuna..." Tidus laughed a bit nervously, "I told her if she ever whistled, I would—"

"Be still!" Lulu hissed to her moogle.

Immediately, we ceased our meaningless talk and listened carefully. A faint roar of an engine was heard in the distance... Lulu's moogle struggled desperately to get out of her arms, thrashing against her grip.

"Those..." Wakka said slowly, his brows folding in thought, "Those are..."

"Machina?" Tidus finished hesitantly, "That must—"

"Lady Yuna!" I roared, "Don't move!"

"The Al Bhed are coming for you!" Wakka yelled after her, "C'mon! We can't let them take her!"

Kimahri, Tidus, Wakka, and I all leapt onto the ice simultaneously as three vehicle-like machines skated towards Yuna and Tromell, the poor fool trembling violently. Lulu followed behind us, but as for—

"_Rikku_!"

I glanced at the young Al Bhed man that made himself apparent on a small plateau. I averted my gaze to Rikku and saw her hovering from side to side nervously.

"Tu hud sattma eh drec!" The man shouted.

I turned to her with narrowed eyes and snorted, "Are you a guardian or not?" I demanded.

Rikku frowned and shrank back, "But..."

"Oui ghuf fa tu drec du naclia Yuna! Oui lyh'd mad ran tea eh Zanarkand, lyh oui?"

I widened my eyes and stared at Rikku with shock written on my face, "What is the meaning of this? You are a guardian!" I bellowed, "As a guardian, you must defend your Summoner! Even at the cost of your own life!"

Rikku stared at me, her eyes shining with fear. A moment passed and she ran towards me, facing the other Al Bhed with new determination.

"E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa?"

The man paused for a moment and suddenly bared his teeth ferociously; his temper had been tested for far too long. "Oui ghuf fa tu drec vun kuut naycuhehk! E femm damm vydran!"

Thus began the battle for Yuna...and the test of Rikku's loyalty to me.


	10. Chancing a Kiss

**_Summer break is here. That means more frequent updates!! And lot's of idle time for the authoress in training. Take your time reading. I feel this chapter could be a bit rushed, but oh, well. Remember...reviewing could be your good deed for the day. Oh, and the words Rikku speak that are in brackets [], just pretend she's speaking in Al Bhed. I don't want to have to make you guys go to a website and have it translated again. And the whole reason I am doing this "NEXT SCENE..." instead of your standard stars, it's because it's not showing up, and it is annoying me. So you have to just...stick with me on that. Sorry. And...erm, let's just say for some reasons it will be...um...PG-13? No, I don't think it's THAT bad. Well, you'll see. Review, please!_**

****

**__**

****

**_CHANCING A KISS– Chapter 10_**

****

"It's useless!" Lulu cried as her moogle struggled desperately to cast spells. "I...I can't break the black magic barrier for some reason...!!"

"It's that thing!" Rikku said quickly, motioning towards the small, hovering satellite that hovered in the air, darting past us, silently observing our every move... "If Yunie could just _summon_..."

"Leave it to me!" Wakka exclaimed proudly, "Watch this!" The rest of us ceased our attacks and stood back, watching anxiously as the blitzball player spun the sphere effortlessly on his index finger, little sparks dancing on the smooth surface of the ball.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu pleaded desperately as her moogle shuddered and fell to the ground, frustrated, "Continue your attacks on that machine! Wakka can—"

_Boom_.

A deafening explosion caught all of us off guard, the ground shaking slightly as the once lively satellite that prevented us from using magic or summoning fell to the ground, the snow claiming most of its remains.

"Rikku!"

My eyes flew to the raging machine, where the Al Bhed now poked his head out cautiously, an expression of complete fury and rage radiating from his face.

Rikku stood near Tidus, another grenade clutched in her hand, forewarning the man in the machine.

"[You have no right to attack me! I'm saving] Yuna!"

"[I will protect her!]" Rikku shouted, "[Can't you trust me this once?]"

I smirked slightly. She was indeed going to make a great guardian. But what troubled me was...

"[You cannot let] Yuna [reach] Zanarkand!"

"[I won't!]"

"[I will show no mercy on you and your friends!]" He roared, "[Father and I worked night and day on the anti-magic field!]"

"_Shut up, ya?_"

Out of nowhere, Wakka's sparking blitzball flew past my shoulder, the electric sphere colliding into the side of the Al Bhed's head.

"Brother!" Rikku screamed.

Almost immediately, the machine went out of control, swerving along the ice wildly as the Al Bhed fought to control it.

"Damn!" The Al Bhed cursed in clear Spiran. He disappeared beneath the machine quickly, but to no avail.

"Wakka! What were you thinking?"

"Cast spells away, Lu!" Wakka shouted, ignoring Rikku's heated glare completely as he nimbly stepped to the side, avoiding the raging machine's path.

A bolt of lightly struck down near the machine, but missed it completely. Clouds began to gather; the cool wind biting as my unprotected face as thunder rolled across the sky as it began to rain lightly, much to Lulu's satisfaction—but Rikku didn't seem too pleased.

"It's too quick! I can't hit it!" Lulu cried.

The machine quickly changed its course, hurdling at me. I dove out of its path quickly, clutching my sword.

"_Tidus!_" Lady Yuna screamed.

My head jerked up in the boy's direction. The machine was coming towards him and he just stood there...transfixed with horror.

"Dammit, boy! Move!" I roared. I wouldn't have been able to reach him in time...

Tidus' eyes suddenly turned into a somewhat fierce, determined expression. Jecht's own eyes burned within his own that day, the fear and uncertainty that had once been written on his face gone. Head up and jaw clenched, he let out a cry and ran towards the oncoming machine, his blade up in a gesture of destruction.

"Tidus!!" I bellowed.

The boy—using his skill as a blitzball player, surely—leapt into the air, executing a few quick flips and threw himself at the machine, slamming his aqua blade into the top, penetrating through its defenses. Out of nowhere, Kimahri appeared beside Tidus and thrust out his spear at the metallic beast, electric sparks flickering along the surface. Tidus slashed multiple times at the machine once more before quickly dodging it and rolling away, barely in time to escape the path of the machine.

"Jecht..." I whispered hoarsely. I knew he was within him. I had known Jecht was within him. I had...I had seen Tidus' full potential...

The machine continued to plow through the snow, however, as Lulu cried out desperately:

_"I can't land a hit on it! It's moving too quickly!"_

"Tidus slowed it down a bit!" Lady Yuna said, "Perhaps...if I could just—"

"Summon, Yuna." I muttered, my eyes following Tidus' every movement. He was indeed growing up to become a man. Too bad he...no...

I had to focus.

"Ixion!"

Lady Yuna's beast had torn through a patch of its world and neighed fiercely, shaking his magnificent mane as he pawed the ground impatiently. As soon as Tidus and Kimahri had gotten their distance from the contraption, Ixion had reared up on its hind legs, the clouds gathering and the wind becoming less forgiving. The sky grew darker and darker with each passing moment as thunder and lightning continued to accumulate around us. Lulu stepped forward beside the raging aeon frowned, her moogle dancing joyously around her. Slowly, she brought up one hand, then another, her crimson eyes closed in concentration. As if working in perfect symphony, two bolts of lightning came down upon both the mage and the aeon, immediately redirecting their paths at the machine...

I, however, had watched Tidus hit the ground with a sickening _crunch_ earlier, and had taken it upon myself to immediately drop my sword and take after his motionless body.

"You _fool_..." I growled, "Just like your father..."

Tidus only groaned as he struggled to move onto his back, succeeding only after I had helped him. "You gotta admit..." Tidus grinned as he graciously accepted my hand and pulled himself up, "That was...pretty cool..."

"Insolent boy...you could've gotten killed..." I said harshly, tossing a potion at Tidus, "Then who would protect Yuna?"

Tidus' slim fingers clasped around the vial and his smiled only widened, "You would, right?"

I sighed heavily and briefly rubbed my temples. How it would crush him...how it would hurt him to know that he was nothing but a dream...

"Of course I would. But Lady Yuna needs _you_."

"Rikku!"

I jerked around quickly and gasped. The machine had most certainly lost control as was doomed to explode, but Rikku—determined—crawled on top of the machine and was desperately hammering on the small opening.

"Brother! Brother!" She cried out, "Please, get out of there!"

"What are you doing?" Wakka bellowed, "Are you crazy?!"

The top of the machine burst open, the Al Bhed surfacing and gasping for air as he held onto Rikku. A pang of anger rose up into my throat as I cried out, "Stay away from her!"

"...Auron?" Tidus asked quietly.

I wasn't paying attention to Tidus at the moment, however. I watched as Rikku and her brother embraced, but it only disgusted me. I remember then thinking somewhere in the back of my mind that perhaps Rikku wasn't here for the same reason I was. She was here to stop the pilgrimage. And...that thought..._terrified _me.

"Rikku! You owe me an explanation when we're through, ya?"

Wakka, making a quick decision he didn't know whether he'd regret or not, bit a corner of his lip in with his canine and hurled the ball at the two Al Bheds atop of the machine, sending them flying back into the snow to safety as the machine shook violently—then exploded.

The force of the explosion caused all of us to fly back a few feet, my sword landing impressively far away.

My head throbbed dangerously, much like my previous wound has been like, but thankfully, I wasn't conscious long enough to feel it. I soon blacked out once again, young Tidus nearby somewhere.

NEXT SCENE...

My eyelid fluttered open and I groaned, slipping a hand behind my back for support as I pushed myself up in the sitting position. The first thing I saw was the smoke. The sizzling yet dying embers from the machine off in the distance caught my eye immediately, as well as Tidus' motionless body.

"Tidus," I muttered, tapping his cheek lightly, "Tidus...wake up, Tidus,"

"Wha—?"

He shook his head slightly and effortlessly slapped my hand away, rolling over and curling into a small ball.

I chuckled, "Tidus. Still a child, I see."

His eyes immediately snapped open and bolted upright, glaring at me dangerously, "I am _not_ a child,"

"Where is Yuna?" I whispered.

The two of us stood up, dusting off the snow from our shoulders and hair. "There's Wakka," Tidus pointed out.

"Go and wake him. I will find the others."

I squinted my eyes to see through the snow and frowned when I caught sight of the black mage. Her hair was tossed around her and she lay—almost in a forgotten, miserable manner—atop the smoking machine, half of her face scorched.

"Lulu," I murmured, squatting down to my knees and touching her cheek gently, "Lulu..."

She moaned slightly and her cheek twitched involuntarily. She was in horrible shape, her arm lay limply across her chest as the other lay off to the side in a grotesque manner. One of her eyes remained partly open, her legs thrown over another piece of debris.

"...Tidus!" I called, "Tidus, come here, quickly,"

"Wakka can't get up," Tidus side quietly as he approached me. "Lu? What's wrong with Lulu?"

"She's not waking up. I need you to go inside and fetch the owner. Tell him we have unconscious bodies out here...Lady Yuna and her guardians. Tell them we need help."

Tidus nodded and he faced about, running for the Inn as fast as his feet could carry him. I turned my attention back to Lulu, my frown deepening and the wrinkles on my forehead becoming visible.

"If you can hear me...I don't have any vials. I have nothing but the aid of a great young man."

Lulu moaned—or perhaps I was imagining it.

It almost seemed that we were defeated that day...though the machine had indeed been destroyed, many of us suffered great injuries, especially Lulu.

I sat there beside Lulu, awaiting Tidus to return. But in the meanwhile, I remember having that dreadful feeling of something watching you...of something following your every movement. Suddenly, I twisted myself around and brandished my blade, only to be met by the powerful aeon that had aided Lulu in battle.

"Ixion..." I whispered, "Tell me you have the power to heal?"

The massive creature of nudged my arm softly, causing it to go completely numb. Suddenly, as I flexed my fist, I felt all sensation of the cold come back; however my muscles seemed more relaxed and less strained.

I chuckled, "Good. Then, perhaps, you could aid Lulu?"

The aeon bowed its head respectively as it approached Lulu, a soft spark emanating from it's horn.

Lulu's eyes slowly opened, and she groaned as she shifted slightly.

"Lulu," I touched her brow briefly, "How do you feel?"

Lulu offered a weak smile, "I could feel a little better. Ixion...thank you,"

The aeon only neighed softly.

"You're alright, then?"

Lulu nodded, "Please, if you would just help me up...I could make it on my own..."

"Of course," I offered her my arm, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Tidus is inside of the Inn," I said quickly, "If you'll excuse me, I must go find Lady Yuna,"

"Please...ask Rikku what...what was going on?"

"Rest assured," I muttered, "I will."

NEXT SCENE...

We wouldn't have won had it not been for Tidus and Lulu. And Rikku's grenade, destroying the satellite that had once prevented us from using magic. We all sat in the lobby of the Inn at Macalania Temple while Lulu and Wakka rested. It seemed those two were the ones with the major injuries. Thankfully, Lady Yuna had been wise enough to put herself and Kimahri in a bubble, protecting them from the blast that had nearly torn Lulu's face apart.

Hopefully, with some more rest and potions, Lulu would be back to her old self, but for now she was stuck in the room in the back, her chest rising up and down with each labored breath. Occasionally, I went back to check on her, worried, of course. Wakka, too, had also been rendered unconscious for quite a while, but his burns and scars were easily healable, thanks to Lady Yuna and the Inn's benevolent people.

One evening, however, I had stumbled across Rikku out in the lobby, just reading a random Al Bhed book to herself silently. I noted how she had kept her distance from Wakka's room, and how she had slipped away every time I found myself in her presence. Lady Yuna, too, had commented on her withdrawal, so this particular evening, I had taken it upon myself to take advantage of this little interval...

"Rikku," I muttered, planting my feet firmly in front of her.

She slowly shut the book and murmured a yes, barely audible. I noted how she kept her eyes downcast and how her hands trembled in her lap.

"Would you accompany me to my room?"

It was an abrupt question I don't think even I had expected myself to say. Rikku chanced a glance at my face, however she quickly looked away, focusing her attention on the book that she had so simply put aside on the table.

"Please." I whispered, leaning in a bit closer, inhaling the fear that emanated from her.

She nodded sheepishly and stood up, her foot steps quick and small paced behind my long strides. I kept my head to the front, not bothering to turn my head to the side to check on her. She was afraid of me, for some reason. As if I hated Al Bheds with a passion as Wakka did. I smirked to myself as I mused the thought of me hating Al Bheds. The idea was ridiculous...but still, Rikku was acting as if it were true....

I stopped outside my door, which was right beside Lady Yuna's and Kimahri's. Tidus and I shared this room, however at the moment—as it was so late into the night—Tidus had fallen asleep in the lobby with a book propped up on his drowsy form; the Al Bhed dictionary he was so determined to memorize was slipping down his chest that last time I checked.

I touched the doorknob, effortlessly turning it and ushered the young Al Bhed girl inside my room, the fire place burning to my surprise.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said rather gruffly, my hand waving laxly in the air and I glanced at my sword that rested in the corner, weary of it disappearing.

Rikku—without a word—seated herself in front of the fireplace, hugging her knees loosely to her chest. I only frowned and leaned back upon an overstuffed loveseat that faced the fireplace, my left elbow propped up on the armrest as I leaned my head into my hand and shifted slightly, my legs parted and my right hand resting limply on my lap. My brows were furrowed in thought and my expression must've been contemplative that night as I thought of anything—_anything_—to say to her. My new glasses slipped down the bridge of my nose as my eyes skated over her form, wondering silently if she was beginning to truly fear me. The room was dark, save for the dying embers of the fire. Rikku shivered slightly, I noted.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I mused, my index finger tracing my temple.

"No. Why would I be?" Rikku's voice seemed confident and secure, but her body language proved otherwise. Shakily, she glanced over her shoulder at me. She must have found me intimidating, for through the firelight, I could see her cheeks flush as she quickly turned her attention back to the fireplace.

"You seem...tense." I said hoarsely. "You haven't spoken for a while."

"And you should talk." Rikku said playfully.

I grunted in response, shifting once more. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

I wanted to ask her about her claim about not letting Yuna get to Zanarkand. The question haunted me, perplexing me. I had to know if her response to the Al Bhed was truthful. That she really wasn't going to allow Yuna to finish her pilgrimage. I had been thinking about it night and day, and slowly, I had begun to piece it all together. Why she asked why Summoners _must _die...why she said she was "closer than I thought" to Lady Yuna...

Yes. Somehow, they were related. I wasn't surprised. And she was determined to stop this pilgrimage.

However, when Rikku turned to face me, her eyes meeting mine, I couldn't find the words to ask her why she wouldn't let Yuna finish her pilgrimage.

"About what?" She repeated, tilting her head to the said with child-like simplicity that baffled me all the more.

_Why are you so damn determined not to let Yuna reach Zanarkand?_

"...Perhaps...another time." I muttered, turned my head towards the floor. Now it was my turn to avoid her gaze.

"Auron..." Rikku whispered, a smile dancing across her features as she raised a slender eyebrow, "Are you uncomfortable?"

I snorted, the idea striking me as preposterous.

"I think you are." Rikku remarked as she stood up and turned around to face me, her hands folding across her chest.

"Maybe I am." I whispered, my eyes meeting hers without moving my head in the slightest upwards.

We kept our gaze intact as she stepped towards me slowly, sinking to her knees just as steadily before me. I followed her every movement, watching her as she innocently propped her elbows upon my kneecaps, resting her chin upon her folded hands. I hadn't realized it, but my breath had become shallow and labored...

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Trying to understand you." She replied simply. Just as slowly as she had moved towards my lap, I hesitantly touched her chin with my free hand. Never breaking our gaze, I leaned in closer towards her and tilted my hide to the side. Our lips connected in a short, sweet moment, but I was surprised at myself as I let my mouth part slightly, running the tip of my tongue over her lower lip. I think Rikku must've been just as shocked at me, as I could've sworn to high Yevon that she almost pulled away for a moment. A second later, however, and I found her returning the favor, our tongues meeting as I brought my other hand to run through her hair. She leaned more into me, her hands finding my chest as she scraped at the Bevellian armor.

Though our connection may have lasted but a few moments, it seemed to last for an eternity to me. Rikku's breath quickened as I parted our lips and pressed my lips against the tender skin of her neck. She was afraid...I could feel it. Perhaps the gift of the dead—I will never know—however I felt her fear, but also something else. Something to the extent of maturity and a grown woman was inside Rikku. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I inhaled her scent, my nostrils flaring as I continued to press my lips against her skin.

_"I wonder," Measter Seymour smiled wryly, "if she has a taste for the dead? Perhaps if she _knew_ you were dead..."_

My eyes snapped open and I pressed my back against the seat suddenly, forcing Rikku to jump back in surprise. I was gasping for air as if someone had just rendered me helpless, my eyes wide as I breathed heavily, trying to regain composure.

"Auron?" Rikku whispered nervously, "Auron, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Fine."

Truth was, I wasn't. I couldn't be doing this. Rikku was a young girl with many years yet to live...

I am but an old man with a wasted life...never once was I able to fulfill my dreams and make a difference like I had once hoped I could...

"I shouldn't have..." I tried desperately to find the words to apologize, "I...I must ask for your forgiveness. If I—in any way—made you feel...forced...I am sorry..."

"No...no, it's alright," Rikku said earnestly, "Please don't think that. I didn't mean to..."

"I should leave." I muttered darkly, forcing myself forward. I left the room to accompany the sleeping Tidus out in the lobby. The poor fool had suffered injuries as well, but he had been fine. It was what I should've been doing, anyway. I should've been looking out for him instead of...

That kiss.

It was astoundingly sweet.


	11. Hostility

**_AN: This chapter was actually done a little quickly, so any grammar errors or spelling errors will be in here, I'm sure. Hope you like the new chapter. It's a bit low on fluff, though. Don't worry, we'll get back to it._**

****

**_HOSTILITY – Chapter 11_**

****

Many nights had passed...silence hanging in the already tense air. Rikku and I hadn't bothered to talk for some time, and I remember blaming myself for that. If I hadn't lost control, I still wouldn't be shameful and I could've spoken with Rikku about her intentions with this pilgrimage. I still wanted desperately for Lady Yuna to reach Zanarkand...but, not for the same reasons as the other people of Spira. For other reasons, of course. For her to know the truth and for her to understand...

It was a bright morning that day, yet the winds were still as fierce as they were during our battle. Wakka and Lulu had demanded that we move on. I was relieved, to tell the truth, to know that we were finally getting along on our journey. Outside, the debris remained. Not many travelers came across Lake Macalania nowadays. The Innkeeper had told us that the Al Bhed machinery remained untouched, as they were forbidden. No sooner had we taken one step out of the Inn had we come in contact with Clasko. Tidus and the boy talked occasionally, and this was no exception. However, Wakka soon found himself facing Rikku, his face a deep shade of red.

"Explain." Wakka said darkly.

Rikku's eyes darted from Lady Yuna's to mine, her heart hammering in her chest, no doubt.

"I, well, you see—"

"You are an Al Bhed, aren't you?" Wakka whispered fiercely, "All this time...you knew, didn't you?" He demanded, now facing Tidus.

Clasko stopped talking immediately and his eyes widened, surprised at Wakka's tone of voice. Tidus only frowned and nodded slowly.

"All this time..." Wakka sighed, "A _heathen_...worse! An _Al Bhed_!"

"Wakka..." Lulu started, but he silenced her with a glare.

"I can't believe she's been traveling with us all along!" Wakka roared, "This is crazy!"

Rikku seemed to want to protest, but Lady Yuna put her hand on the young Al Bhed's shoulder, shaking her head slowly. Instead, however, paid no heed to Lady Yuna's wise warning.

"You're wrong!" She protested desperately, "Al Bhed have nothing against Yevon!"

"You use forbidden machina, making you the creator of Sin!" Wakka hissed, "You and your _kind_!"

"Prove it! Prove that the Al Bhed are to blame for Sin!"

"Yevon says so!"

"So what if Yevon says so? You're just gonna believe 'em like that?"

"Then where did Sin come from, _Rikku_?" Wakka sneered, "Tell me! I'd like to know!"

Rikku frowned and bit her lip in defeat.

"That's all, then? You don't know? You and your people just make me sick! You are to blame for Sin, and you want to deny it? Hah!"

Rikku's eyes gleamed with pure annoyance. She puffed out her chest, glaring dangerously at the blitzball player, "If maybe we used our _own_ heads instead of letting Yevon think for us, we could create machines that could defeat Sin. But of course, Wakka, _you don't have your own brain to think with!_ So you just follow Yevon's rules blindly, never thinking for youself! Nothing will change if we don't try and do something about Sin instead of sending Summoners to—"

"Using forbidden machina will not destroy Sin. No matter what the cost." I interjected quickly. Tidus didn't need to know about Yuna's decided fate...at least not now. It would crush him. "I remind you of the Crusaders, if I must."

Wakka looked ready to kill, however Lulu quickly stepped in front of him wisely. "She is Lady Yuna's Guardian. We never told you because we _knew_ your reaction would be similar to the reaction you are having now."

Wakka only turned on his heel, not before spitting on the snow at Rikku's feet.

Rikku clenched her fists, but kept her head down as if in defeat.

"Will this work?" I asked Rikku quietly.

"Come on, Wakka!" Tidus cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

Wakka spun around, "What?" he snapped.

"So what if she's Al Bhed?" Tidus questioned, "You know you and Rikku were friends before you found out. You know she's just Rikku, not just some Al Bhed. And I know Rikku is a good person, not just an Al Bhed girl. And if she's helping Yuna, then she _must_ have a good heart, right?"

Wakka grunted. "Every time I spoke with her, she wore those stupid Al Bhed goggles, hiding her true form from me. You disgust me!"

"Wakka..." Lulu started, but he turned around and stalked off, yet Tidus still made a move towards him.

"No." I said quickly, "Let him go. He will grip terms with this eventually."

Rikku buried her face into her hands as she turned away, putting her goggles back over her eyes. "No one accepts an Al Bhed..." She murmured. I could see through her green goggles the fog that began to accumulate due to her tears.

Immediately, Lady Yuna fell to her aid as well as Tidus and Kimahri, however Lulu and I strayed back.

"She is a good girl." Lulu said quietly.

I nodded. "Perhaps...a little _too_ good."

"What do you mean?"

"She intends to stop the pilgrimage."

"I wonder..."

"Rikku. Does this work?" I said loudly, catching her attention. She nodded and quickly ran towards the machine, working quickly.

Kimahri approached us; however Yuna and Tidus remained speaking in hushed voices.

"Wakka have much pride." Kimahri stated simply.

"There is more to it then pride." Lulu whispered.

"Everyone has a story." I said half-heartedly. I was beginning to long for the familiar taste of the sake once again. Languidly, my eye traveled over the jug; absentmindedly, I licked my lips. I now know what I was feeling at the time. I was exhausted. Tired of having to go through the same damned thing every day. Having to wake up every morning to awake to the sounds of Rikku and Tidus shouting at each other in snippets of Al Bhed. To stare at Lady Yuna out of the corner of my eye in concern and wonder if _I_ could lead her to her death; if her journey would somehow really make a difference this time. To catch Tidus' gaze and frown as I recalled Jecht...living out my regrets...surely, death was better than this...

"Sir Auron. Kimahri need to talk with you before dusk tonight." Kimahri said gruffly.

I merely nodded in acknowledgement.

**NEXT SCENE...**

I found myself sitting upon the seat of the useful Al Bhed machines—which worked wonderfully, as it was making up for lost time. Needless to say, I had Rikku behind me, her small hands wrapped around my waist. We were the last to depart, so I had offered her my coat. She graciously accepted it, but her shivers didn't die down. I was cold, of course, but bit my tongue and urged the machine onward, with Rikku's guidance.

"Press the p-pedal further d-down to accelerate..." Rikku stammered.

I only grunted. She didn't say anything else, and neither did I. I noted how she had left her goggles on, but still, my mind only focused on her intentions. What did she plan to do when we reached Zanarkand? Would I, myself, have to stop her?

I decided there that I would. Even if it took force.

"Auron...please...c-can we slow down a bit? I'm so c-cold...the wind is...unbearable..."

**NEXT SCENE...**

The device got us as far as the entrance to the temple, but first we had a narrow icy path to go through. Tidus looked a little skeptical about crossing it, but it only needed a small chuckle to cause the boy to glower and stalk across the path. He was followed by Yuna and Kimahri. Rikku sulked—which was _very_ uncommon—ahead of Wakka, who kept shooting heated glares at her back. Lulu and I, however, found a retreat in the back, where we talked quietly.

"I grow anxious of tonight." Lulu whispered.

"What of tonight?"

"Lord Seymour. I feel as if something is wrong. _Terribly_ wrong. I don't want Yuna out of my sight..."

"Perhaps you're right," I said, "Lady Yuna is not to see Lord Seymour without us."

"I would feel more comfortable with such a compromise..." Lulu sighed jadedly, "However, Yuna seems to have taken on a new state of mind."

I chuckled lightly. "Tidus is influencing her."

Lulu only smirked, "Perhaps."

I remember with each weary tread I grew more and more uneasy. I kept my eyes glued upon the structure ahead of us, fearing the worst. All I kept thinking about was Maester Seymour, and the conversation we had previous to his departure to Macalania temple. Lulu must've noticed my sudden change of mood, for she put her hand gently on my shoulder and whispered:

"What troubles you?"

"A certain Maester." I replied simply.

"Maester Seymour?"

I grunted. "He is hiding something."

Lulu frowned deeply, "I must admit...my suspicions are similar to yours. He seems...too friendly with Yuna."

"He wants something."

"But what?"

Too soon had I found myself standing before the entrance of the Temple of Macalania. Slowly, one by one, we filed past the guard. However, as soon as Yuna and Tidus were inside the Temple, we found ourselves in a predicament. Of course...this was the first Temple we had encountered with Rikku. They weren't about to welcome an Al Bhed in such hallowed ground. I knew Yevon all too well...

"Remove your goggles, ma'am,"

Rikku grimaced as she glanced desperately at Lulu and I. I nodded encouragingly, as did Lulu. Rikku faced the guard and slowly undid the straps of her goggles, letting them fall snugly around her neck.

The guard eyed her warily, "Al Bhed are not welcome in this Holy Place," he muttered, "I cannot allow you to pass."

"She is Guardian." Kimahri said forebodingly, his spear rising.

The Guard didn't waver, however. "An Al Bhed?" he laughed mockingly, "Ridiculous."

"But I just want to protect Yunie!" Rikku said protested quickly.

"And that's all one needs to be a Guardian," I quickly interjected.

The Guard seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but otherwise shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. Just...don't take those off, alright?" he said, motioning to her goggles.

Rikku nodded silently and stepped through the doors.

**NEXT SCENE...**

The _girl_...what was her name? Ah, Shelinda. It comes to me now. Yet another young, inexperienced person trying to make a difference. It didn't matter to me. Rarely did I pay attention to the people I met on my travels. I was the opposite of Jecht, who always found himself chatting excitedly with random townspeople, whether it be about Spira's past or people, or Blitzball. Mainly, it was about blitzball. And of course, Tidus was just like his father.

Shelinda and Tidus were talking quietly and hushed, unusual for the boy. I read Tidus' facial expression from a distance, watching his brow crease as the young woman seemed to scold him mildly. Tidus only shrugged.

"What are they speaking of?" I nudged Kimahri lightly. I knew Ronso had a keen ear...

"Tidus tell girl Yuna not get married. Girl upset at Tidus because Yuna marry."

I chuckled.

"Kimahri speak with Sir Auron later?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Excuse me," Lady Yuna said quietly, touching my shoulder.

I watched her through the corner of my eye. "What is it, Milady?"

Lady Yuna seemed to giggle slightly at her being addressed as "Milady" but otherwise ignored it. "The people of Macalania Temple has offered us rooms for the night. Maester Seymour is waiting for me inside. If you would...."

"I'd feel much better if I came with you."

"No, no. I need to do this alone." Yuna sighed, "There are beds off to the side there."

It was funny. Seeing Yuna act so established. Before, I had only seen Lady Yuna as a young girl. Around ten-years-old I think it was....the last time I saw her...she was crying. Crying and begging for me not to leave. It was that night that I rode Jecht to Zanarkand...

_I stayed in Besaid for two weeks, waiting for the end of the calm. I knew Jecht had become Sin since then and I knew he would come for me. A bond between Kimahri and I ensued, his promise never to tell of my death strong. But he knew immediately that I was dead. He knew many things about me. His mind was sharp—unlike the common misconception the people of Spira thought of all Ronso._

_I gazed into the fire one evening in Besaid with little Yuna's curled up in my lap, her sleep filled with nightmares of her father. We shared many things in common, that little girl and I. We often dreamed of Lord Braska. I could see her expression on her face while she slept. I saw the pain that lined her face, the fear of being alone. The Ronso sat across from me, silent as ever, his dark eyes watching the gentle rise and fall of Yuna's chest. It had been another night of feasting to celebrate the defeat of Sin and the Calm of Spira. Outwardly, people had their hopes high of an Eternal Calm, but inwardly they knew the probabilities were low._

_Yuna and I—also the Ronso—failed to see the joy in the death of a Summoner—nay, a father and a friend._

_"Sir Auron not survive." Kimahri muttered, "Kimahri saw it himself."_

_I chuckled and let my glasses slip down the bridge of my nose, a twinkle in my eye. "You know, then,"_

_Kimahri only shrugged. "It is impossible to survive. Even with Kimahri's help, you stopped living."_

_"Which I did."__ I replied, tossing a small piece of wood in the fire._

_"Kimahri not tell Yuna."_

_"Thank you."_

_There was a pause of silence between us as we both stared at Lady Yuna. I had wanted to ask the Ronso a favor for days, but I felt that I couldn't burden him with another._

_"Something is on Sir Auron's mind. Speak up and tell Kimahri what is wrong."_

_I laughed softly and glanced at Yuna one last time before continuing. "I need you to watch over her while I'm gone." I murmured, "I cannot stall here any longer."_

_Kimahri tilted his head to the side, curious. "Where will Sir Auron be?"_

_"An Otherworld."__ I whispered, "I cannot put off my promises to a friend."_

_"How long Sir Auron will be gone for?" _

_I shrugged, "I cannot say. But I must depart tonight."_

_It seemed that's all I needed to say as I stood up and scooped up the sleeping Yuna in my arms, carrying her to her tent. She stirred slightly as I gently lay her down, draping a blanket over her. I squatted beside her bed and kissed her cheek lightly. "I have to go, Yuna. Kimahri will watch over you. Be good, and remember...I'll come back and watch over you again."_

_I stood up and turned, but as soon as I reached the door of the tent, I felt someone's small hands grab my own. I glanced down at Yuna, who was crying as she buried her face into my arm._

_"Please don't leave me!" She cried, "I can't lose you, too!"_

_"I have to, Yuna," I said quietly as I picked her up and held her softly, "But I'll come back. I promise."_

_I left Besaid that night, pushing all memories of Spira behind me. I remember thinking to myself...I have to go. I didn't know how I was going to get to Jecht's Zanarkand, but if he had found a way to my Spira, then I could find a way there. I made my way to the coast, staring out into the ocean, my resolve being questioned. _

_Then, as I stood there, waiting for nothing in particular, a miracle happened. _

_The water was unusually alive that night and I watched with peaked interest as the surface broke, the silent and peaceful form of Sin staring back at me._

_"Jecht."__ I breathed, dropping my sword._

_The end of the Calm had come at last._

"Sir Auron?"

"Please, Yuna. Call me Auron."

**NEXT SCENE...**

I sat upon my bed silently as Kimahri leaned against the wall, his tail rhythmically swaying from side to side. All the others had gone to bad, save for the two of us and Lady Yuna, who was supposedly speaking with Maester Seymour at the moment. My eye languidly guided over the others. Wakka slept upon the floor, his blitzball propped up to serve as a pillow. Lulu lay not far off, resting on a mat on her side. Tidus slept on his back, his arms folded behind his head and Rikku... Rikku lay upon my bed, my hand resting upon her own as my thumb gently moved in small circles upon her smooth skin. She lay curled up with her knees to her chest, not surprising me in the least. She had left her goggles on to hide her true origin, but I had taken it upon myself to remove them and place them on the inside o f my coat pocket. I had kissed her eyes and asked her to leave her beauty open, though she remained skeptic. Personally, I thought Rikku was far too protective of both herself and Lady Yuna. Perhaps like me...a little too protective.

Kimahri finally spoke, his rough voice cutting through the calm air around me.

"Kimahri find something that Sir Auron want to see."

"What is it?"

Kimahri frowned deeply as he hesitantly reached into his pouch, bringing out and small sphere, the cool blue surface catching my eye immediately. "Kimahri find this in Yuna's sack."

Quietly, I stood up and stretched my hand out, graciously accepting the sphere. "Have you played it back?" I whispered huskily.

Kimahri nodded slowly.

"What...what was it about?"

"Lord Jyscal of the Guado."

My eye widened at the mention of his name. I wasted no time in playing it back, the faded form of the once lively Guado standing right before my eyes. He was hunched over with a somewhat despairing look on his face, his claw-like hands clasped together in a desperate plea, it seemed. What immediately caught my eye was the frequent flashes of lightning in the background, making it safe to assume it had been recorded on the Thunder Plains.

Suddenly, Lord Jyscal began to speak, the crease on his forehead deepening.

"I am to die..." he murmured, "...and what I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour."

I clenched my jaw somewhat, the dreaded feeling in my heart steadily increasing.

"His mind is closed...even to me, a Maester of Yevon, but I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the Summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira."

"Yuna..." I whispered hoarsely.

"I will leave the world soon, kill by my own son...but I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I am at fault, for I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. Therefore...I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But however is watching this...I _implore_ you to stop Seymour! Stop my son..."

I sat there, bewildered for a moment after the sphere had clicked off, my eye widened in horror. Kimahri shifted uncomfortably, his tail continuing to sway from side to side.

"How long did you know of this sphere?"

"Yuna drop it at entrance to Temple."

"And...and you just let her go? To see Seymour?"

"Kimahri cannot stop Yuna. She is too brave."

"You confronted her of the sphere?"

Kimahri nodded gravely.

I paused for a moment, considering what my options were. Finally, I came up with my resolve. "Wake the others. Show them the sphere if you have to convince them. I'm going for Yuna. I await you in the Temple."

**NEXT SCENE...**

The Cloister of Trials wasn't difficult for me, as I had gone through it once before. The rush was trying to move quick enough to reach Yuna. The dreaded feeling that haunted my mind was not being able to protect her. The crazed image of a fuming Seymour towering over Yuna...it was enough to make me fall to my knees. But I knew Seymour too well. He didn't intend to hurt her. At least not yet. He had plans for Yuna...which was why he proposed. And Yuna...

She was going to accept his proposal.

That thought alone fueled me onwards until finally, I reached the door that held both the Maester and the Summoner inside.

I approached the door with caution, wary of any trouble I may cause if I just burst through and demand answers. My sword swung over my shoulder and my hand clenched tightly around its handle, I breathed in deeply and pressed the door open, preparing for the worst.

The scene was somewhat tranquil, to my surprise. Lady Yuna was no where in sight, but Maester Seymour stood at the foot of the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth, a Guado Guard on either side of him protectively. At the sound of the door closing behind me, Maester Seymour languidly glanced over his shoulder at me, smirked, then resumed staring intently at the door to the Fayth.

"Lady Yuna is in there."

"I assumed so."

"I thought I'd be hearing from you sooner or later." Seymour chuckled lightly as he turned around to face me, his eyes closed in amusement. "I'm surprised you didn't intrude on my sooner, Sir Auron."

"What do you want with Yuna?" I growled, pulling my sword out from over my shoulder, moving into a defensive position.

"You already wish to fight?" Seymour said with mock astonishment, "Why now? Where are your little friends? And that _Al Bhed _girl? I've been _dying_ to speak with her..."

"I won't let you near her!" I snarled, "You stay away from her!"

"Heed my warning, Sir Auron." Maester Seymour muttered darkly, "You alone are no match for me. Not even with the aid of your friends—or that skinny little flower—will you defeat me."

"You killed Lord Jyscal!" I roared.

The Guado who were on either side of Lord Seymour seemed to waver somewhat, uneasy about the whole revelation of their Maester killing his own father. Maester Seymour, however, didn't flinch in the slightest.

He only smirked. "What of it?"

I didn't answer nor reply. I only stood there in horror at the composure in Seymour's tone.

"Come then." Seymour mused, "Come and bring me my deliverance."


	12. In Her Eyes and the Fall of Seymour

**Sorry for the late update. I've made a website, though...it's really an "in the process" thing. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. No fluff whatsoever, just a lotta action. And—ta-da!—****Seymour**** bashing! **

****

**_IN HER EYES AND THE FALL OF SEYMOUR – Chapter 12_**

Without question, I threw myself at his guards, my teeth bared and sword raised. However, I found that they, too, had used the same technique as Seymour had when I first encountered him. This diamond-like shield had been cast over them as well as their Maester, preventing physical attacks. As soon as my blade made contact with the shield, I was thrown back over an impressive ten feet. As I tumbled backwards, I heard Seymour's cool, collected laugh reach my ears.

"Sir Auron, you are in no condition to fight me."

I growled and stood up, dusting my shoulders off as I did so. Seymour smiled at me, his eyes gleaming with pure delight. The guards remained motionless and silent, their arms up in defense. I regained my sword and glared at Seymour heatedly.

"I can't wait for her to see your broken body on the floor."

"You are a Maester," I hissed.

"Which makes this all the more..._favorable_ on my side." Seymour mused, "Don't you see it? Lady Yuna, a petty Summoner, attacking a Maester?"

"We have Jyscal's sphere. Proof of your sinful deeds."

"The Guado will surely take care of that matter."

With a nod of Seymour's head, the two guards launched themselves at me, their claws scraping at my armor mercilessly. In a desperate attempt to free myself, I swung my sword around, knocking one of the guards away. He hit the ground with a sickening _crunch_, his leg twisted and his face strained with pain. I paid no heed, however, as the other guard completely lost his sanity. He was too quick, moving at lightning fast speed, barely reachable. With one free hand, his slash at my leg, causing me to fall to my knees. He then wrapped his claw around my blade steadily, and there he stood, my blade restrained by his claw, his other hand reaching for my face.

Seymour chuckled. "Another scar, Sir Auron?"

The Guado gently caressed my face, then trailed down my cheeks roughly, my skin splitting under his nails. The Guado smirked as I glared at him heatedly, ignoring the warm blood that dribbled down the side of my face.

"You seem to have a knack for getting hurt,"

I let out a cry as I shoved my sword at him, causing the Guado to lose his balance. Seizing the opportunity, I quickly brought the sharp end of the blade down upon his left hand that was caked with my own blood, cutting the claw that split my cheek off cleanly.

The Guado fell to the floor clutching his wrist and writhed in pain, his scream surely awakening the others if Kimahri had not already done so.

"Admirable." Seymour said quietly, "How _admirable_. Such fierce determination."

I kicked the Guado away from me effortlessly and faced Seymour, wiping the blood that now dribbled down my neck.

Seymour didn't make any effort to move or even glance at his guards. He only grinned that grin that spited me, his eyes narrowing. "I could—if I wanted to, of course—send you to the Farplane right now."

I frowned. "What are you getting to?" I asked hesitantly.

"At any time, I could expose your secret and send you to your rightful rest."

I didn't move.

"And that doesn't strike fear in your heart?"

"Not in the least."

"And what will _she_ think of you?" Seymour murmured, the corners of his lips upturned in delight. "What will she say when she finds out the truth?"

I didn't reply, I only bit the inside of my cheek, the taste of blood filling my mouth.

"I see how you act, Sir Auron." Seymour said slowly, "I see the way you move. Like you're tired of living, still. Your body is still alive, however your soul...it is the way of the unsent. Your body is still alive, however your soul is empty. Your spirit is...somewhat damaged. However, your spirit seems...even _more_ damaged then any other I've encountered. I know how you wish to just leave this realm sometimes. You move as if everything is pointless.... You're tired of this, Sir Auron. There is no denying the fact that you no longer want to live this lie. You no longer want to be alive. You just want to give up and surrender yourself to the Farplane, is it true?"

I was breathing heavily, however the blade was slipping from my hand. It was amazing...how this man could see straight through me.

"Give into me and let me send you. Let me guide you to the Farplane so you no longer have to go through this pain. The pain of missing them."

I didn't know how he knew all those things about me, but Yevon...I wanted to just fall upon my knees and let him take me away into the Farplane. It was so tempting...just to let him send me. Where I could meet my Lord Braska and Jecht. Where I could no longer worry about the fates of the Guardians of Lady Yuna—

"Auron!"

I was lying on the floor head down when Tidus came tumbling into the room, his sword raised and ready to kill. Kimahri, Lulu and Rikku were behind him, however I remember glancing at Wakka and seeing how horrified he looked.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka shouted, "What happened? Seymour, what's going on here?"

"Simply a demonstration. If you will please listen, I think Sir Auron here has a confession to make."

"Auron?" Tidus immediately came to my side and pulled me up, his eyes filled with concern. "Auron, what's wrong? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." I breathed, clutching my side. "I...I almost left you..."

Tidus frowned, "Left me? You're supposed to be protecting me, right? You promised my old man,"

I chuckled. Old man. Jecht hated that name. I never found out if Tidus actually just called him that to spite him, or whether it was just an old habit that never died.

"Fool." Tidus said, trying his best to sound like me, "You could've gotten killed. Then who would protect Rikku?"

The conversation turned to humor as I smirked. "You would, right?"

Tidus sighed and shook his head in disapproval, an attempt to mimic me, "Of course I would. But Rikku needs _you_."

I laughed softly. "I've heard this before..."

"Tidus!" Wakka shouted, "Get Auron out of here!"

I glanced at Wakka who dodged a bolt of lightning nimbly, his blitzball whizzing in the air towards the Maester. Immediately, I noticed the door that lead to the Chamber of the Fayth was opening.

"Stop!" I roared, "Lady Yuna!"

Everyone seemed to freeze—even the Maester.

"Lady Yuna..." Maester Seymour said quietly.

Yuna glanced wildly at the unconscious Guado on the floor then back at Seymour, then to me. "Sir Auron?"

"We found your sphere." I muttered darkly, "And if Lord Jyscal is a liar, then may the Higher Being have mercy on Yevon."

"Lady Yuna knew of this, I am sure." Maester Seymour said quietly, his eyes fixed on her.

"Yuna?" Tidus spoke up, questioning her.

Lady Yuna wavered from side to side, intelligible sounds coming from her throat. She was unsure of what to say. Some sort of pang of regret filled me, knowing that I should've perhaps not have burst in like this, however I knew that I wasn't just about to sit here and watch Lord Braska's daughter marry a murderer.

"I see." Seymour said quietly.

Slowly, Yuna's gaze fell upon each and every one of us, her Guardians. She glanced again at the Guado upon the floor, then to Maester Seymour.

"It is true, then?"

Seymour nodded slowly, his eyes never losing Yuna's. "It is true, of course. I will not deny it. However, I am sure you knew of this." Seymour extended his hand to Yuna while everyone stood, transfixed.

Yuna stared at his hand for a moment, as if actually contemplating what she should do.

I growled. "Yuna...think about this."

Surely, I didn't doubt Lord Braska's daughter, but still...she was brave. However, maybe my faith in Yuna had declined somewhat. I had no doubt in my mind that Yuna had certainly grown courageous over the period of the journey, however bravery could have consequences...

Yuna stepped forward, towards the Maester and side-stepped him, joining Tidus in an embrace. Tidus held her tightly, his hand coming up to stroke her hair as she buried his face into his chest, seeking protection. I watched his every movement, noting how protective Tidus had grown. Of course, I chanced a glance at Seymour, seeing how angry this action had made him. I, meanwhile, had stumbled to the side of the room, leaning against the wall for support as I brought my hand up to my cheek, touching the warm blood that had accumulated on my face. I listened to Seymour as his tone grew more and more agitated. As he spoke, Lulu came to my side, her vial clutched in her white hand.

"Drink this," she said quickly, bringing it up to my lips. Immediately, I felt the coolness wash over my face as the cut began to heal slightly. My strength was returning at last and I stood up slowly, my sword once again resuming its rightful place in my hands. Seymour, however, noticed my recovery almost immediately.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It can all end for you right here. Right now, I could end it for you. Aren't you tired of this?" Seymour smiled in delight, "Aren't you sick of all of this meaningless life?"

There was a deep pause of silence as I regained my defensive stance. Seymour's eyes and my own eye locked, surging waves of hatred pounding into each other's coexistence.

"Auron? What's he talking about?"

Rikku's voice caught me completely off-guard. I met her eyes immediately and saw her, for the first time. Though she may be determined to stop this pilgrimage...she was worried for me. Her eyes were filled with concern as she stood there, her thin little frame trembling slightly as both hands were brought up to her face in anxiousness. She—like myself—longed for the truth. She longed to know my past, while I longed to know for her own.

It was there—in her eyes—that I found my strength.

No. No, Seymour. I will not give into your temptation of death. I will not stop this pilgrimage and let Yuna and Tidus move on without me. I will not watch Rikku fall victim to anyone—especially you.

_"She will be joining you in death sooner than you think,"_

Without hesitation, I unsheathed my sword and ran at the Maester, a cry ensuing from my mouth of pure rage. Lady Yuna, thinking quickly, raised her staff and called upon her magic, a layer of protection covering me. With the sword issuing a faint glow, I slammed the blade into the sphere that protected the Maester.

Thus began a struggle.

Determined to break through Maester Seymour's shield, I planted my feet firmly into the ground and pushed with all my might against it, however with no result.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka called, "Armor Break!" The Blitzball soon joined my side as it collided into the sphere, weakening it somewhat.

"Kimahri will aid Sir Auron wherever he go!" Kimahri snarled, his spear clashing into Seymour's defenses.

"And I, too!" Lulu shouted, her hands coming down as a swirling fireball collided into the sphere.

"You are powerless!" Seymour roared, his hands rising as he desperately tired pushing us backwards, "You cannot defeat me!"

"Maester Seymour!" Yuna's voice reached my ears, soothing me somewhat, "I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt! I will fight you, too!"

A blanket of coolness washed over my body as I felt my blade grow less and less heavier. My movements became a lot more quicker, thanks to Lady Yuna's spells. Perhaps the others were experiencing the same sensation, I never knew. All I knew was I wanted to stop the Maester before me from reaching her. I wanted to keep Rikku away.

"Tidus!" I bellowed.

The boy, catching my intention, ran for Maester Seymour with his sword raised as well, slamming it into the sphere. Sparks began to fly from Maester Seymour as he stared at me with wide eyes in shock. "T-this...this can't be happening!"

I remember when the sphere broke, I fell forwards and hit the floor with a thump. All of us: Kimahri, Tidus, myself, and even the blitzball, fell to the ground with the sphere, which had cracked open, allowing Seymour vulnerable to any attack.

"Back off!"

Rikku appeared by my side in an instant. I cried out when I saw her run towards Maester Seymour, her hand ramming into the Maester's face as the other sneaked into her pouch. Quickly, she pushed off and threw something at Seymour, causing everything to go white. I couldn't see a thing. Nothing but the white hazy form of the Maester stumbling around blindly in front of me. I was sure Kimahri and Tidus were experiencing the same clouded vision, but it wasn't long before I heard Lady Yuna cry out in horror.

"Protect the Summoner!" I bellowed as I launched myself at Maester Seymour's blurry form.

_"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!"  
  
_

I don't exactly remember what happened next. All I knew is I was thrown back against the wall as well as Tidus. We both fell to the ground, our heads spinning.

"Auron, you okay?"

"Fine." I managed to choke out.

Tidus gasped as Seymour raised his staff, a whole in the center of the room ripping open. From the depths of the dark whole came an aeon I had hoped I would never have to encounter again...

Anima.

Once before I had seen the beast in the Luca stadium, banishing all of the fiends that had attacked that day. The fiends, however, had shown up in mystery. I had my suspicions...but this only proved them.

"You set free all those fiends in Luca stadium!" Yuna said in disgust, "You did it to gain the support of Spira!"

Seymour only chuckled.

The aeon cried out as it rolled its head backwards, letting us know this wasn't going to be an easy battle. I chanced a glance at the Lady Summoner, who was staring up at the monster in complete terror. Her hands were trembling, no longer holding her staff firmly.

"Yuna!" I bellowed, "You must summon your new aeon!"

She caught my eye for a fleeting instant and paused, hesitant.

"Now!"

She nodded quickly and raised her staff, closing her eyes in concentration. Diamonds...diamonds like ice broke through the ground, erupting through the surface. I watched in awe as the glass shattered and there stood...

Shiva.

_Jecht's favorite aeon_.

Though her power was somewhat unmatched save for few aeons, I was doubtful of Anima facing Shiva. But still...she _had_ to beat Anima. Otherwise...we would indeed fall to Maester Seymour.

I sank to the ground as I shrugged my coat off half-heartedly. The coat only seemed to get in my way...and I had no intention for keeping it on in battle. As I maneuvered myself out of the coat, I watched as Lady Yuna's party stepped back, not wanting to try their luck against Seymour's aeon. I had to admit, it did look fierce. A mighty aeon indeed...

Tidus was at my side, breathing heavily. He glanced at me and as soon as he found me returning his gaze, he grinned. "As much as I've always wanted to fight him...I dunno, Auron. You think we can win this?"

I smirked. "Not a doubt in my mind."

Tidus laughed a pure genuine laugh at the worst time possible. "Yeah...thought you'd say that."

We both turned our attention to the aeon's battle, however, I caught Rikku's gaze as Shiva snapped her fingers, signaling the explosion of multiple layers of ice.

Tidus watched Rikku as well as she ran towards us, squinting one eye closed as the explosion blew her hair wildly about her face.

"Tidus...Lulu wanted me to let you have this." Rikku explained, holding up what I recognized instantly as a power sphere.

Tidus raised an eyebrow up in question, eyeing the sphere with curiosity. "...Eh, what am I supposed to do with that?"

Rikku giggled, "It's a power sphere, silly! You put it here..." Rikku quickly grabbed Tidus' sword—much to his protest—and grinned, placing the sphere in the cent of the hilt, where it began to glow splendidly.

Tidus blinked. "What did you just do?"

Rikku only smiled mischievously. "You really are from an other world, aren't you?"

"The sphere merges with the blade, making it less blunt and more maneuverable." I answered, my eyes watching Anima's every movement. The aeon continued to allow Shiva to attack relentlessly...however something seemed wrong. It was as if Anima was waiting...

Suddenly, I understood, as did Lulu.

Lulu and I exchanged glances and she nodded knowingly.

"Now is the time to attack!" Lulu shouted, "You cannot delay or wait any longer! Anima has been absorbing your power!"

Shiva glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment and nodded at Lulu, turning her attention back to the beast before her. It was too late, however, as Anima let out a cry of sheer anger, ripping open a hole beneath Shiva. Shiva, though caught off guard, froze the ground solid, giving her time for one last attack before slipping through the deep abyss, for whatever doom she might meet. For one hot second, I saw Shiva meet Yuna's eyes, and I remember hearing that faint whisper Lady Yuna said, that quaint little murmur that she said only to Shiva.

"_Please_..."

Shiva nodded and closed her eyes, letting a blanket of ice envelop Anima, who had been thrashing about in a rage, furious at Shiva for postponing her doom.

The creature froze for a moment, and Shiva did the impossible.

"NO! ANIMA!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Seymour's enraged voice echo around the room, the Maester gritting his teeth and trembling with complete fury.

It was then that Seymour chose to withdraw his aeon, the void where Shiva was once doomed to fall sealed.

"Seymour..." Yuna murmured.

"That power...that power which has defeated Anima...it will be _mine_."

"Not if _I_ can help it!" Rikku said brightly, jumping up and spinning to her side, throwing some small looking item at Seymour in the process.

"What?!" Seymour cursed loudly as the smoke began to surround him, "What Al Bhed trickery is this?!"

"Rikku!" I hissed, "Stay back!"

"You can't use your magic!" Rikku sang happily.

Tidus smirked, but her action only upset me, as well. Messing with Seymour wasn't a good idea. Especially for a novice Guardian.

"Are you a _fool_?" Seymour growled, "Are you such a petty little _fool_?"

Rikku only bit her lip. "It...it didn't work?"

"Get down!" I roared, "Get down before he sees you!"

Suddenly, Rikku's form was pulled quickly towards the smoke, her scream ripping at my ears. And my heart.

_"RIKKU!"_ Everyone screamed her name, but I think it was me. I, who screamed the loudest.

"Now, Sir Auron. It is _now_ that I will have my revenge upon you." Seymour calm voice rippled through my veins, sending chills up my spine. I believe it was the only time I was absolutely terrified of him. Of him hurting Rikku.

The smoke cleared, and I saw Rikku held around the throat by Seymour's slender claw, his nails brushing against her neck almost...lovingly.

Seymour chuckled when he saw the look on my face, "Look, Sir Auron. She, too, will have a life-long scar to cherish, as yourself. I see that little scratch my guard has given you healed, but you will remain with a scar on your other cheek, it may seem."

"Let her go!" Wakka yelled, "She did nothing to you, ya?"

"Hold on, Rikku!" Tidus pleaded.

"Don't...don't do this..." Lady Yuna whispered, "This was between you and me..."

"And your _Guardians_ had to get in the middle of it." Seymour growled, "Now, I will show you the pain and the loss that I once had to go through, Sir Auron. I will show you how it feels to be alone. How it feels to be by yourself."

"I've felt that all my life, Seymour." I tried desperately to seem as calm as possible, but I knew for a fact my voice was shaking. "I know what it feels like to lose someone important..."

"Then you will experience that pain again!" Seymour laughed delightedly. "You will most _definitely_ feel it again!"

Rikku struggled and screamed desperately, but Seymour's grip only tightened on her neck.

I remember. That was the very moment I saw Lord Braska standing behind Seymour and Rikku, smiling calmly and nodding at me. I blinked, not sure if the apparition was real or not, and that was when I heard my Lord's voice serenely in my ear:

_"Attack him."_

I stood up, my composure long gone as I pulled out my sword. My Lord nodded and held out his hands, causing my blade to glow slightly. I blinked, staring at my sword and my Lord Braska, but then saw nothing. He had disappeared.

Quickly focusing my attention back to Rikku, I found a fire within my heart growing.

"It's over, Seymour!" I roared.

"Not quite," Seymour answered wryly, a new sphere enveloping both him and Rikku. Damn...he was protecting himself once more...

_"Don't let him win, Auron,"_

"Lord Braska..." I let out a cry and threw my blade against the shield, shattering it within an instant. "Lulu!"

The Black Mage understood me immediately, unleashing a barrage of spells upon the Maester, who let Rikku go in horror. His cold, icy eyes widened for a moment as the spells stopped and stared at me.

"Yuna..." He breathed, "You would...pity me now?"

So it was the end. The end of Seymour, the fallen Maester.


	13. For You, Jecht

**Ta-da!!! Chapter 13! Maybe I'll reach 100 reviews!!!!! XD Hope you guys like! Sorry, no Auron sexiness. But I seriously will consider making him take that Bevellian armor off in the next chapter!! . Just for all the Auron lovers out there!!! Yep! I can see it now! Auron sitting in the desert...topless....:P Okies, here's the next chapter: MAJOR Aurikku fluff in Chapter 14, promise. There's LOAD of fluff to come. **

**FOR YOU, JECHT – _Chapter 13_**

An eerie silence had fallen over us. Each and every face solemn and grim, not a smile, or a hint of a genuine laugh in sight. But I couldn't help think... Since when was anyone smiling? Since when was a journey to one's death...supposed to be happy? I found myself isolated from the others once more, stuck brooding and thinking to myself as I contemplated the recent turn of events. The Guado chasing us out of the temple, Tromell smashing his own Lord Jyscal's plea in his hands, and the ice breaking. Sending us into the depths below the Temple of Macalania. Why am I doing this? There were so many things I had planned to do...but this wasn't one of them. I never intended to lead my friend and Lord to his death...and I certainly didn't plan to lead his _daughter_...

It was so simple...

All I had planned was to stay in Zanarkand—the dream world—the city that never slept. A place where nothing was real. A place that was very...safe. This life...in Spira... It was the child. That child who claimed to be a part of the Fayth who claimed my dreams, telling me what to do. That little child guided me to Luca, to Yuna and Tidus. It was funny to see that Tidus and Yuna were traveling together. How ironic. I could only assume it had been Jecht's plan...

I frowned and touched my brow briefly before leaned back upon the stony wall, my eyes closing as I let myself sink down to the floor. I let my sword slip from my hand as dexterously let my fingers undo the strap that held my sake jug firmly by my hip. Was this what I was resorting to? I reminded myself of a pure drunk, washing away all of my problems with yet another tainted world...

"Auron, now what do you think you're doing?"

"You are dead, Braska." I whispered hoarsely, "Why do I dream of seeing you?" I didn't bother looking up, but I did drop the jug and sat almost lifeless.

"Look at you, Auron," My Lord said, ignoring my comment completely. "You know, if Jecht saw you, he would definitely bring up the shoopuf incident."

"I don't drink often," I said through gritted teeth.

There was a pause of silence, until I was almost sure I was speaking to nothing, talking to myself. I looked up, however, and saw Lady Yuna's father standing over me, a look concern and yet a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What is troubling you, Auron?" He kneeled before me, his hands propped up on his knees.

"I am leading your daughter to her death, My Lord." I whispered hoarsely.

"I feel..." Lord Braska said quietly, "that her story...will have a happier ending then my own."

I blinked, "Happier?"

When I looked up to see him, however, Lord Braska was gone. I stood up and frowned slightly, and focused my attention on the Hymn of the Fayth that could be heard in the distant background. I tried desperately to understand what my Lord meant by a "happier" ending, but my heart couldn't hope. I couldn't afford to be crushed once more...

I sighed and brushed the hair out of my face. My Lord had never proved me wrong, and I had no reason to doubt him now. But this story...it was tearing me apart. Especially with this little side-quest with Rikku...

The Hymn was slowly being recited in the background, which soothed me somewhat. I furrowed my brows and pushed myself up, gripping my sword for support.

"Auron?"

I glanced up, meeting the gaze of the son of Jecht, his gaze somewhat questioning. I frowned and beckoned him closer, however wary I was of his pestering. He was going to want to ask about Seymour, I was almost sure of it. His face showed signs of curiosity, and I was nothing but reluctant to speak with him at the moment, to say the truth...

I had watched him nonchalantly; I had noticed how he babbled incoherently with Rikku and Kimahri, often motioning towards Lulu, a smirk on his lips. I didn't strain myself to hear their conversation, however. I was all but alert...and I was just tired at that moment...

"Auron, Yuna is awake, and I think it would be best if you...er, were there..."

I nodded and promptly stepped towards Tidus, who generously led me to the others, who had taken it upon themselves to crowd into a small group, the Lady Summoner in the center.

Yuna caught my eye briefly, and I nodded, ushering her to begin. The girl hesitantly took a deep breath, and murmured faintly, "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father—"

More babbling. I didn't want to pay attention. My mind was straying. Perhaps I was growing old, Yevon knows. I wanted to chuckle and let out a small portion of me, just to get it out into the open. However, Yuna continued, and was suddenly interrupted by Lulu.

"In exchange for marriage?"

The Summoner only nodded silently, her eyes grim and heavy.

"And what did Seymour say?"

"He said...nothing..." Yuna whispered.

I suppose being silent wasn't what I wanted to do at the moment. I felt that if I didn't stop this pointless conversation, I would've exploded. There was no point in Yuna explaining this. If it was her decision to confront Seymour and he had nothing to say, then so be it. We killed him. We killed a Maester of Yevon, and at that moment, I didn't think I wanted to even dwell in my thoughts. I didn't want to think about it. I was tired of regretting. I was tired of remembering. _Damn tired._

"Enough." I said quickly, interjecting anyone's further input. "Dwelling in the past is futile."

I said it harsh, and I meant it harsh. Tidus frowned and bit his lip, Kimahri stiffened, and the Summoner nodded quietly, though she did seem a bit disappointed. Young people had nothing better to do than think, and thinking only made the heart grow softer...

Rikku, I think, seemed upset at my comment. Not that I was surprised. I really didn't care anymore. I just wanted to leave. I had spent a lot of time since the battle with Maester Seymour considering his words. What if I had allowed him to send me? Wouldn't it just be so easy...to die?

"Hey!" Rikku said, a slight whine in her voice, "You didn't have to say it like that!"

I snorted. "You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

I had my own regrets to think about, let alone a little girl's...

Rikku stared at me for a moment, a little taken aback at my tone of voice. Something that evening did overcome me, however I wasn't too concerned with it. I was in a foul mood then, and it showed no signs of letting up any time soon. She sighed and turned to Yuna, her arms hung limply at her side in defeat as she whispered under her breath, "You didn't have to say it like that..."

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage." I said quickly, stepping towards the young Summoner. Yes, cut to the chase. Are we going to continue or not? How will this affect your journey? Not you, as a person, but your journey? If Jecht were there... I would have never heard the end of it. "Are you willing to go on?"

Yuna paused, her hands clasped together as she fingered the hem of her dress nervously. The dress that had been made by that woman Braska knew in Luca while Jecht and I sparred in a friendly match. His sword against mine. It was I who taught him how to hold the sword correctly, however Jecht had learned to use it well. He had that wild and outrageous streak in him, an animalistic fire inside that blazed wildly in battle, almost like himself when drinking. Anytime Braska was in trouble, Jecht would jump up and seize the opportunity, slashing incoherently at anything that moved. That one morning...involving the shoopuf...

"Yes," Yuna said, her voice slamming me back into the scene that lay before my eyes. "But...do you think Yevon would allow it?"

I grunted. "The Fayth are the ones that give power to the Summoners..." I muttered. It was true. Never was Braska welcomed by Temple priests. Nor was Jecht's outrageous behavior. Braska, having married an Al Bhed, was always scorned by Yevon, and our journey was harsh, very cruel. But we kept our heads up and moved on, proving to Yevon that love for an Al Bhed did not scar the pilgrimage at all. "The Fayth—not the temples or the teachings—give Summoners the power of the aeons. If the temples try to stop us...we will defy Yevon, if we must..."

Everyone gasped, not to my surprise. Tidus laughed a little, impressed, it seemed. Rikku gasped and let her hands come up to her mouth, and Lulu blinked at me blankly, searching my face for any sign of remorse. Wakka, however, amused me.

"Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed."

I chuckled lightly. He sounded like myself...ten-years-ago. Never would I have chosen to assist in the death of a Maester. Never would I have defied Yevon. But I suppose...the truth, along with the influence of Jecht, changed me somewhat. It wasn't my age that made me wiser, nor was it the fact that I was dead. It was the fact that I had done this before. The fact that I knew what was coming.

Lulu nodded with Wakka in agreement, "Yes, but still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment..."

"Yuna?" I whispered.

She frowned and paused thoughtfully, glancing at Kimahri for advice. He met my eye, and immediately nodded.

"To Bevelle, Kimahri say. Kimahri say we speak with Maester Mika and Ronso."

"Alright..." Yuna said wearily, "We will go to Bevelle, if that is alright?"

"I agree." Wakka said loudly, a hint of warning in his voice.

Yuna turned to me, her eyes pleading and shining, "Please, Sir Auron..."

"So it is decided." I muttered.

"So you will come with us?"

I chuckled, my hand twitching from where it hung limply in my coat. "I am the trouble maker, after all." My eyes were glued onto the ground as I mumbled that, and they continued to babble incoherently, seemingly meaningless chatter to me. I heard Tidus laugh and say something along the lines of me complicating things, but then I heard Rikku say something. I looked up, and saw her imitating Kimahri and heard her say my name.

Though I barely bothered to hear what they were talking about, I snorted loudly, silencing them immediately. "I never asked you to follow me."

**NEXT SCENE...**

I had once again retreated to the back, where I sat, slumped over a fallen ruin, staring up at the temple in awe, almost, with my jug settled over my lap. I glanced at it for a moment, then let my fingers curl around the handle and took a drink, then raised it up to nothing. Celebrating nothing.

"To you, Jecht," I said hoarsely, "This one's for you."

The Hymn of the Fayth pounded in my ears, the song scrubbed into my mind. Absentmindedly, I hummed the Hymn, but I knew it only soothed the faithful. I chuckled as I thought to myself, _Was__ I a faithful believer in Yevon's teachings?_

It was then that I heard Jecht's voice in my mind, laughing. _Hell, no, Auron. I don't think you ever were. You were a warrior-monk, right? Well, I still don't think you ever agreed whole-heartedly on anything Yevon had to say_.

I laughed. "This one's for you, Jecht."

That was right before I heard Lulu shout, "_The toxin! Watch out!_"

Now that I recall that day, I must've been one hell of a drunk to have not seen you, Jecht. Hmph...I was probably drunker than you the day you attacked that shoopuf.

**NEXT SCENE...**

My head was spinning when I regained consciousness. Barely was I able to make out that vague feeling around my body. The intense heat...the scratchy feel of...

_Sand_... I was covered in sand! In my hair, inside my coat, sand was everywhere...

I was lying face down in the damned rocks. I turned my cheek to the side, letting my muscles in my neck give way to the heavy burden of my own head. It felt as though I had neglected the use of my body for centuries and I was just beginning to take note of my surroundings. I shifted my legs slightly, and realized my new glasses were gone and my sword once again out of place. I groaned and slowly brought one hand down upon the ground and, with great effort, pushed myself up. I stumbled back a couple steps before fully regaining my senses; however the sun hit my good eye immediately, the feel of heated metal upon my cheek. I gasped out and shielded my eyes, glancing around frantically for my sword.

_I'll be _damned_ if you are at fault for the loss of my new sword, Jecht..._

Thankfully, the blade wasn't too far off and I had caught sight of it soon enough. I scrambled for the sword, reaching out for it, when suddenly, I heard a small chuckle.

"I'm not a fiend, Sir Auron."

"Lulu." I breathed, straightening myself out and turning to face her with my sword in hand. "Where is the Summoner?"

"Truly, you are a Gaurdian." Lulu said quietly, smoothing out the edge of her dress.

"Where is the boy? Tidus?"

"I don't know, Sir Auron," Lulu answered dully, "All I fear we can do is pray they are somewhere nearby,"

I snorted. "That boy couldn't kill a fiend alone if his life depended on it."

"What do you propose we do, then?"

"We search." I replied, hoisting my sword over my shoulder and stepping off. However, all that was around me was sand. Desert, sand, mountainous deserts of sand...

I had never encountered such a place, even in my travels with Braska.

I thought numbly of Tidus. Images of the boy wandering aimlessly in the desert plagued my vision. I thought of Yuna, the little girl I once knew in Besaid clinging to my pantleg, begging for me not to leave her. I thought of her now, alone in the scorching sands, longing for company. I humored myself with the vision of Kimahri, the strong and bold Ronso accustomed to the cold winds of Mt. Gagazet, pushing his way through the desert.

I thought of everyone, alone...and how horrible it was that I couldn't be there to help them.

I guess Braska was right. I had always been a man who gave his services as a warrior to others for no benefit. My Lord always told me I was unselfish type, the kind that would save your life and be gone the next moment. He always said I became bored easily, and I needed travel.

Now that I think about it, he had been right...

"Where do you think we could be?" Lulu asked, quickly moving beside me.

"I don't know."

"You would think you would know where we are, being that you have been everywhere, according to Tidus." Lulu said mischievously.

I blinked and came to a halt, my heels clicking together. I turned to face Lulu, a look of caution on my face. "What did Tidus tell you about _me_?"

Lulu continued walking as she spoke, forcing me to keep up with her. Damn women.... "That you were a man with little needs. That you aren't very social—which doesn't take Tidus' approval to note, if I may say—and that you have been nearly everywhere, including his Zanarkand."

I cursed quietly under my breath. No one needed to know...

"And," Lulu said slowly, "I must say, I believe him. I believe he comes from another Zanarkand. I believe the stories he tells me, and I believe that Sin attacked his home."

I glanced at her for a hot second and then turned my head back down, my eyes glued to the sand. "Why?"

"Because he hides nothing in his eyes. He has no reason to lie." Lulu stated.

"He was always like his father..." I said quietly. "He was just like Jecht..."

"He also told me," Lulu said quickly, interjecting me, "that you were a great father figure."

I stopped now, staring at Lulu long and hard. "A great father figure?"

Lulu smiled and nodded. "He speaks with me at night, telling me of stories of his blitzball and his Zanarkand. He told me how you have been living with him for almost ten years, and how you took care of him and his mother."

"I wasn't his father." I muttered. "I was never Jecht."

"Somebody! _Help!_"

Lulu and I both exchanged glances and bolted forward, heading for the voice—which sounded ironically like Tidus.

It turned out the boy was being attacked by an air fiend. In other words, a fiend he would not win against. The boy had been struggling desperately to hold onto the fiend's claw. The fiend was thrashing around, swinging his leg around wildly in a feeble attempt to get the boy off it. Lulu and I couldn't help but chuckle and shake our heads in disbelief when we saw what young Tidus had gotten himself into. Immediately, Lulu cast a small thunder spell upon the fiend, freeing it from Tidus, but also shocking it in the progress.

The boy hit the ground with a dull thud and groaned, shifting slightly onto his back.

"Need some help?" I said gruffly as I lifted my sword over my head and threw it at the fiend. The creature let out a horribly squelch as the sword penetrated it's stomach area, causing the bird to fall to the ground. "I need my sword back!" I shouted.

Lulu nodded, "When you get the chance, move!"

The stoic, black mage cast darkness upon the fiend, causing him to lash out all around him. I looked up at the bird and frowned. "That's not going to do any good."

"Hey, I know some magic, too!" Tidus protested. He lifted his hand and smiled triumphantly as he yelled out, "Slowga!"

The bird stopped momentarily and then began to move in an extremely slow pace, allowing me to run up to the creature and grasp the hilt of my sword. The fiend immediately knew where I was and began crying out in pain as I took one deep breath and pulled with all my might, the sound of the sword slipping out of it's belly.

Tidus moaned in disgust as Lulu cast Firaga, scorching the thing until it finally collapsed in a heap of fried feathers and flesh. It was still jerking around, until finally, I cried out and slammed the sharp end of my sword on its neck, ending the battle immediately.

It was a quick and yet skillful match, however it proved worthy of a battle. Tidus only blinked blankly when he saw the bird-fiend upon the ground, its tongue lying out of the corner of its mouth in a most grotesque manner.

I chuckled and lightly slapped Tidus' back, congratulating him.

"It seems he was no match for you, my friend." I said mockingly, ruffling the boy's hair.

Tidus only frowned and pulled away, dusting himself off. "I had it under control," He protested.

"Jecht liked to say that,"

"I'm _not_ Jecht!"

Lulu blinked and stared at me, her eyebrows rising.

"No." I said quickly, "No, you're not. You're name is Tidus. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

**NEXT SCENE...**

The first night in the desert was sardonic. Amazingly enough, the temperature had dropped drastically, forcing us all to huddle together. Lulu had so happily obliged to casting fire upon various sticks and the occasional desert flower, however her efforts were in vain. We were forced to sleep without fire, without food. The night was long, and I didn't know how long I'd be able to bear it...

The first to fall asleep was Tidus, thanks to my coat. I had willingly offered him the coat, and he hesitantly accepted it, wrapping it around his frame. He fell to his side gradually, his knees curled up to his chest in an effort to keep warm. Lulu sat beside him, gently stroking her moogle, who had been thoroughly upset that he had nothing to flame.

"I'm afraid..." Lulu started, her eyes glued to the fire, "for Yuna..."

I shifted slightly, but otherwise didn't whisper a word. I only closed my eyes briefly and traced the creases along my forehead, my frown deepening.

"I've known her...most my life."

"You were the child that accidentally set Kimahri's tail on fire." I laughed softly. "I remember you. And Wakka, as well."

Lulu smiled and blushed. "Yes. We were only kids then. And Yuna. She was so...quiet."

"She had a right to be." I said rather harshly. "Having lost her father. With no family to care for her."

Lulu shifted slightly as her moogle bounced towards Tidus, curling up beside the boy. Perhaps for warmth.

"I only stayed for two weeks." I muttered, "But I trusted Wakka and yourself would take care of her, as well as the Ronso."

"Chappu...he was the only one who wasn't afraid of Kimahri at first." Lulu laughed a little, her eyes shining as she recalled her days on Besaid. But when I turned my head to the side to catch a glimpse of her, she had tears in her eyes. "And, you too, Sir Auron... We were all so afraid of you. The mysterious man from Bevelle, they called you..."

More fictitious laughs. An image I hated to witness.

"Chappu." I said quietly, testing his name. "He was the boy who looked like Tidus?"

Lulu laughed and sniffed slightly. "Yes..."

"Wakka's brother and your lover." I whispered.

Lulu quickly turned her face towards mine, astonished at what I just said.

"He loves you." I said quietly, tossing a stray pebble out into the darkness.

"Yes..." Lulu murmured. "Yes...Chappu did. I hope...wherever he is...he still does."

"No." I said quickly. "I meant Wakka."

**NEXT SCENE...**

Lulu never spoke of the conversation of Wakka and Chappu since it had occurred, and yet it didn't bother me. She and I were comfortable around each other, however. It wasn't like we had avoided each other in the morning. We merely avoided the topic.

The next morning was silent, save for the occasional witty remark on account of Tidus. The boy was notorious for his humorous comments whenever he was grumpy. I had known him for nearly ten years, and I knew him all to well. It seemed in the desert, fiends were common and we were constantly kept on our toes, forcing us to move as quickly as possible and avoid anything we could. Over the course of the next few hours of our lovely wander in the desert, Lulu's moogle had stubbornly refused to respond to any spell the mage had ordered it to perform. Instead, the thing merely trotted around the fiends, attacking physically and whatever else it felt like doing.

I had demanded that we destroy it, but Lulu claimed that it was just being overused.

"So. What do you think we should do with it until then?" Tidus asked, settling his hands on his hips. All three of us were standing in a small circle, watching the moogle slowly dance around before us.

"Kill it." I said darkly, gesturing to my sword.

Lulu frowned, "Sir Auron, I think that is not a wise decision."

"Then what do you propose we do?" I said quietly, "The moogle does nothing but attack physically. And occasionally, it _helps the fiend_."

"And occasionally, it serves us willingly." Lulu added. I only frowned and shook my head in disapproval.

"Lulu, that thing cannot be allowed it battle."

"Where am I to find a new moogle?"

"Some other time, perhaps." I said quietly, "Until then, Tidus and I will handle all fiends. We must continue to search for Lady Yuna and the others."

"Hey, Auron?" Tidus asked, tilting his head to the side. "Do you think...my old man might've dumped all the others in other places...all around Spira? Like...maybe he brought Yuna back to Besaid?"

I snorted. "I highly doubt that. Jecht has plans for us. He will not let us out of this journey so easily. Something tells me that this is all according to his plan."

Yevon forbid...Jecht had a plan. Perhaps he wanted us to set him free. Perhaps...he was waiting for Tidus to become the next Sin? Many questions were arising, but for now, I needed to focus on the current disaster...

Lulu walked swiftly and quietly ahead of Tidus and I after that, keeping her still struggling moogle in her arms. She was determined to keep it, but just as determined as she, I was bent on seeing that useless thing go. It was doing nothing in our favor, and was helping the fiends that ambushed us. In our frequent battles, Tidus and I found ourselves swinging at Lulu's moogle instead of the desert fiends. It had gotten so out of control, that Tidus threatened to go off on his own and find Yuna by himself.

"Don't be a fool," I said quickly, "You couldn't kill a fiend without me."

"I could, too!" Tidus protested.

"GET DOWN!"

I had seen the spear flying through the air first, and immediately shoved Tidus upon the ground. Lulu let out a shriek and threw her hands over her moogle, which amazingly enough, enveloped us in a white magic sphere of protection. Thinking quickly, I brought my sword upon the spear, splitting it in half. It flew little distance after that, striking the sand clumsily. I was breathing heavily, still in the same offensive position as Tidus slowly stood up, impressed at the sphere Lulu's moogle had so kindly created.

Lulu frowned and straightened her dress as she slowly walked towards the broken spear, examining it, no doubt.

"Sir Auron!" She called me quickly with the spear in hand, "This is not a weapon of any ordinary fiend!"

Tidus laughed loudly, "Hey!! That's Kimahri's sphere!"

"The Ronso is nearby?" I said quietly, turning my head the direction that the sphere had come out of.

"Kimahri probably didn't see us because we were so far away." I muttered, "He couldn't have attacked us purposely."

Tidus only sighed. "He was being overcautious, as always,"

I nodded. Yes, that _must've_ been it.

"Yuna and the others could be here, too." Lulu pointed out, "Perhaps Wakka has found Rikku already,"

"Rikku..." I said quietly. I hadn't even thought of the girl.


	14. The Guardian

**This story is still going strong, promises, promises. I have been a bit tied up and distracted lately, but I intend to keep this story going on until the end. I really, really, want to say how much I appreciate all these kind reviews! You are all so nice to say that! Please, write more kind reviews! Or...at least just write a one-liner. You know, the standard, "Keep up the good work!" It really inspires me to write the next chapter!!! Next chapter, ahoy! **

**THE GUARDIAN –** **_Chapter 14_**

****

We encountered Kimahri soon enough. It turned out Tidus was correct in his assumption; the Ronso did think we were fiends and had chosen to attack us head on. He came charging at us, snarling, enraged at the loss of his spear. Upon his arrival, however, I stepped between Lulu, Tidus and Kimahri, silencing all protests and accusations.

"I destroyed the Spirit Lance," I muttered quickly, "You were wrong to attack so quickly, Kimahri. Like Jecht, too anxious."

Kimahri only frowned and nodded, but kept the Spirit Lance tucked beside him nevertheless as all of us continued. Kimahri and I walked side by side, talking quietly.

"Kimahri wake and Yuna...gone."

I only grunted.

"Sometime, Kimahri think Kimahri talk more than Sir Auron."

I chuckled, "Perhaps you are right, my friend."

"Yuna in desert?"

"I am uncertain. All we can do is push onward and hope we find the others."

"What of Al Bhed girl? She lost?"

I stiffened absentmindedly, the image of Rikku clouding my vision. "Perhaps."

The small talk ceased and we trudged onward, the heat becoming unbearable. Soon enough, high noon arrived and the sun threatened to burn the skin off our backs. I could only imagine what the Ronso was going through, being that he was raised in the snowy mountain of Gagazet. Tidus continuously asked Lulu to splash water in his face, and to my surprise, the moogle compromised. Eventually I found myself unarmed from the waist above, the contents of my sake jug long ago discarded and filled to the rim with water, however warm. We soon discovered that casting a very mild wintry spell upon my jug froze some of the water, making the contents more suitable to the tongue. The jug was passed around frequently, as well as a small canteen Kimahri had wisely chosen to bring along.

We had chosen to stop once again as we took another water break, collapsing in a heap of sweat and sand. I frowned and traced my hand over my Bevellian armor. It was so _damned_ hot. Why had Jecht chosen to place us here? The question plagued me, almost as much as the never-ending thought of Yuna's whereabouts. Surely, Jecht didn't let her stray to far from us. Surely, she was here, in the desert. "Boy," I said quietly to Tidus, "I need your help."

"Geez...I have a name, you know," Tidus muttered unenthusiastically, "Whattaya need, anyway?"

"The straps on the back," I said from over my shoulder, gesturing to my backside, "Undo them."

"Wow. Auron the almighty is shedding his armor." Tidus announced, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe finally you're coming to grip terms with people being around you and seeing you? Maybe losing that collar of yours was for the best?"

"It's hot." I said simply, tugging at the black armor gently. It came off with little effort, the armor sculpted to my perfection. Rarely did I take it off, and rarely was I accustomed to being in such severe weather.

As we trudged miserably through the desert, I had stuck my sword through the open end where the armor would've fit snugly around my waist. The blade protruded out of the collar part, and I walked, with sword slung over my shoulder, and a heavy and yet fine piece of armory burdening to my weight. The upper half of my coat was down, draped around my lower body. I was bare from the waist up, save for my glove hand, which was clasped around the massive sword. As for the gold plate, Kimahri had taken liking to it and offered to assist me and carry it for me, however with assurance that it would be restored. Tidus, too, had followed me and shed his clothing also. He had unclasped his overalls and removed his yellow shirt, letting it hang loosely over his shoulder.

Tidus grinned as he followed Lulu from behind, bathing in the sun. "Hot, Lu?"

Lulu only hmphed. "Imagine how the Ronso feels."

That night, the child—or the Fayth—from the Farplane that I had encountered in Zanarkand the evening of Jecht's arrival, began haunting my dreams. It was that night, I was sure, or sometime upon our arrival in the desert. The child only smiled at me in my dreams, then dashed like a bolt of lightning up an immense staircase, which seemed to take me forever to ascend, where they would suddenly disappear through a doorway, leaving me helpless and stranded on the other side. In the dream, I would pound on the door relentlessly as I heard some dull thuds emitting from the other side. I didn't know what the dreams meant, but I wasn't too keen on finding out. In one dream, I remember, I had gotten to speak with the child.

"Yuna. What did Jecht do with Yuna?" I said darkly, taking one foreboding stride near the child.

The child seemed amused, however, and only laughed quietly. "It was out of Jecht's control. You have to help her."

We discovered Wakka much later sitting crossly underneath some metal parts, his elbows propped up on his knees. He was staring in a dazed fashion at his blitzball, which lay discarded beside his sandals and most of his armor.

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted as her moogle quickly hobbled towards the familiar man.

Immediately, Wakka stood up and waved back, his hands cupping around his mouth, "Any sign of Yuna?"

Lulu only sighed and shook her head gravely. By that time we had approached him, and I silently noted how he was residing underneath Al Bhed machines...broken ones...

"Damn..." Wakka cursed quietly, "First, I lose Yuna, then I'm attacked my _machina_!"

"Misplaced aggression will not satisfy," Lulu said quietly.

"Ya, who asked you?" Wakka snapped, "I just...wish I knew where Yuna was, ya?"

"Any sign of Rikku?" I asked quickly, stepping forward.

Wakka eyed me warily. "No. That girl's missin' too? Hmph. Good riddance, I say, ya?"

"I have a feeling to will prove to be useful once again," I muttered, motioning towards the machina, "How many of these machines have you encountered?"

Wakka grunted. "Maybe about four or five. Why?"

"Rikku's area of expertise," Lulu pointed out, "are Al Bhed machina."

I suddenly longed for her company.

The high desert sun had retreated over the horizon, the foreboding shadows that lingered warning us of the oncoming chills. I glanced at Tidus, who nodded silently and jogged up to Lulu, whispering something about setting up camp, surely. It was then that I noted how well Tidus was coming along. I thought, when I first came to Spira, I would expect to greet Tidus in a jail cell, much like my own encounter with his father had been.

Thankfully, I was saved the humility and had found him with Yuna in Luca Stadium. Of course, I wasn't surprised at that either. It seemed Jecht knew what he was doing. I stopped to ponder for a moment how Tidus had met Yuna. Was it the young Summoner herself who had greeted him? How had Tidus stumbled upon them? And apparently, he had met the Al Bhed first, which only roused more already probing questions I had in mind. Jecht had chosen to take him to the Al Bhed. There must've been some reason. Some vital reason Jecht had wanted Tidus to encounter Rikku for.

It was far after dusk, barely light outside. I had re-equipped all of my armor, shielding me from not only fiends and any random encounters, but also the biting winds that came at night. Kimahri's spear had been fixed, with molten sand bonding the two pieces together thanks to Lulu's spells. It seemed spells were more useful then just random battles. We were talking quietly, the Ronso and I, in hushed voices as we guarded our small camp. Our day of wandering had turned pointless, and we had set up camp in an almost defeated manner, for we had failed to find two of the youngest persons in our party. One of them was the very person many of us had devoted our life to protecting, while the other was damn well determined to stop the entire journey. Hmph. Thanks to Wakka, however, we had something to look forward to. A fire, a cozy, warm fire that proved to make the night seem shorter. And our hearts less dreary.

"I bet you're content with the weather now, eh, my friend?" I mused, chuckling lightly.

Kimahri smiled and nodded. "This fair weather to Kimahri."

A faint hum had sounded in the distance, but I didn't pay any attention to it. My mind was adrift with questions, most of them revolving around Tidus' entrance into the Spiran world. How horrified he must've been...

I would've almost chuckled, had not Kimahri growled.

I quickly met Kimahri Ronso's eyes and he nodded, raising his head to the sand dunes that lay behind me, nodding at the direction of the humming. "It sound like noise in woods. When Al Bhed follow Yuna."

"Damn." I muttered darkly, stepping up and briskly walking to the small plateau where we had chosen to lay our weapons. I gripped the hilt of my sword with my good hand and heaved, easily pulling it out of the sand. With the other, I grabbed Kimahri's spear and tossed it nonchalantly at him. "Wakka, wake Lulu and Tidus. We have company."

Wakka opened one sleepy eye and turned to the side, sitting up slowly. He blinked, stretching out his arms. "Comp'ny?"

I nodded. "Al Bhed machines."

"Dammit!" Wakka jumped up immediately and scooped up his blitzball into his arms, then proceeded to wake Tidus.

"Kimahri, come with me. We're meeting them head on." I said rather hoarsely. "Put out the fire if we want to ambush them."

Tidus paused and stared at the fire reluctantly, glancing at me, then the fire. "Are you sure?"

Kimahri quickly approached the burning embers, then in one swift movement, stomped on the flames, silencing the fire. "Kimahri waste no time."

Through the darkness, I could almost see Tidus' cheeks flush a crimson red.

Over the sand dune, we had stumbled across a small army of Al Bhed machina. They were fairly small, resembled scouters; however their numbers could prove to be a problem. We were all lying upon our stomachs, watching them move from a distance. I heard Lulu breathe a sigh and whisper quietly, "How do you propose we are going to win this?"

Wakka frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno, Lu. As much as I wanna pummel them, I don't think we can..."

"Course we can!" Tidus said quickly, "From a distance, Lu can cast that...that uh...Thunderaga?"

Lulu hmphed. "Very well. What do you propose we do, Sir Auron?"

"We need Rikku." I stated simply.

The Ronso beside me moved slightly, whether in protest or agreement. "Rikku help in battle against own machina?"

"She will." I said darkly, "Or we will see where her loyalties lie."

"You doubt her?" Lulu inquired.

"Perhaps."

From the darkness, I heard Tidus laugh lightly. "That's funny. I've never heard of anyone doubting their own lover."

I froze, my body stiff and rigid as I flexed my sword hand slightly, willing myself to let the comment go.

"Sir...Sir Auron?" Wakka stammered, "Tidus? What did you say?"

"The machina are moving," Lulu said stoutly, changing the subject completely. I glanced and nodded at Lulu appreciatively, and she only smiled.

I turned my attention back to the machina; narrowing my eye as I watched in wonder and caution as the small Al Bhed army slowly began to shift into different ranks, then began to break off, disappearing into the dark desert. Wakka snorted indignantly. "Where do they think they're going, eh?"

"Quiet." I breathed. I saw her. I saw her...crouching behind the small army of Al Bhed machina, Rikku had hidden herself out of sight, keeping her whereabouts unknown. Except to me. But what was she doing there? Alone? The realization of her being alone struck me suddenly, the horrifying thought of Yuna being out in this desert unaided...

"Yuna is unguarded. She is alone." I stated gruffly, rather regretfully. Inwardly, I cursed myself for letting her slip through my fingers. Jecht...this was your fault.

"What?" Tidus whispered, "How do you know? What else are you not telling me? Is there some secret thing I should know before we keep going know?"

Though his tone was somewhat playful, I could hear the faint quiver in his voice. Yuna alone and exposed without her Guardians...even Tidus knew of the consequences.

"Al Bhed girl in distance." Kimahri rumbled, throwing a quick gesture in the direction where Rikku crouched, "Yuna not with girl. Not in desert. Yuna anywhere."

"Damn!" Wakka cursed loudly, slamming his hand into his forehead. "I...I let her go!"

Lulu silenced him with one heated glare, then turned her attention back to the machina. "What could she be doing there?" Lulu whispered, questioning no one in particular, "And...where else would Yuna be?"

"We have failed, as Guardians." Wakka said hoarsely, "Yuna could be anywhere by now..."

Beside me, I felt Tidus tremble slightly, causing a cold shiver to run down my own spine.

"Why would he do this?" Tidus whispered to me, his eyes fixated on the marching machina, "Why would he deliberately separate us from Yuna?"

I frowned deeply, the crease in my forehead deepening, "Everything Jecht does is for a reason." I murmured, "He wouldn't leave Yuna in the care of anyone potentially dangerous. He was...like a third father to her. He had always said to Braska how he would take care of Yuna and guard her as he did him, along with me. It was our plan."

Tidus grunted, perhaps in surprise. "Seems he was a father to everyone...'cept me."

I didn't reply. The affair between Jecht and his son was strictly non of my business. At times like this—and by this time, I was accustomed to hearing Tidus let a snippet of his relationship between his father loose—I found it was best not to say anything. Sometimes, silence was the best answer.

"Sir Auron take care of Tidus, like he were own pup. Tidus not appreciate Auron as father?"

Kimahri spoke suddenly, throwing me off guard. Lulu's eyes widened as she stared at the Ronso in question. She had known the Ronso perhaps for around ten years, and rarely did he speak, even if it were to me or to Yuna. He also wasn't known for any notorious eavesdropping.

Tidus shifted uncomfortably from under Kimahri's gaze, and bowed his head sheepishly. I, however, kept my eyes forward and alert, still wary of the machina.

"Auron...was my dad." Tidus breathed.

I frowned and bit the corner of my lip, the comment striking my very soul. If I still had one... If I still had a soul. Even Tidus didn't realize he was just a broken dream. Sent to the world of the living.

"I...I cannot replace Jecht." I whispered hoarsely. _And you cannot replace Braska. No one can. No one can replace that empty part of your heart. No one can rekindle that fire that once burned in your heart. That fire that burned for Yevon and its teachings, for Braska and his safety, for yourself..._

"I didn't want you to replace my old man," Tidus said quietly. "I don't want anyone to be like my old man."

Kimahri nodded at me approvingly, seeming to think this was a good thing.

I, however, found it horrifying. I found all aspects of me being for Tidus as a father figure...unimaginable. What would Jecht say? I couldn't replace him...I couldn't become what he was. I surely didn't fill that void in the little boy named Tidus that longed for his father. But then, as I looked up and saw Rikku crouching there in the dark with her fear-ridden eyes, unsure of what to do at this point, I found that it was possible for someone to fill a certain void. Rikku had found something within me and found it beautiful. She had found my heart and soul and she had been determined to keep it with her—us.

"I'm going to save her." I said quietly, pushing myself up and gripping my sword. "I'm going for Rikku."

Quickly, Wakka grasped my shoulder in an attempt to hold me back. "B-but...Sir Auron!" He cried out desperately, "Don't you see? The...the machina! You'll be spotted immediately!"

"I trust you all, as Lady Yuna does," I said rather roughly, pulling away. "Keep out of reach. Perhaps Rikku will know how to get rid of these things."

"She's gotta know something," Tidus pointed out, "She's Al Bhed. She works with these things all the time. She tried to explain to me on this ship how to dismantle one."

"Do you remember how?" Lulu asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Tidus merely shrugged, much to her disappointment. "Very well. Then I will do my best to distract them for now."

"Let's hope your weapon of choice agrees with you on that, Lu," Tidus said rather doubtfully, eyeing the moogle with disgust, "He...doesn't really take well to me, does he?"

I sniffed in disapproval at Tidus' tone. However, the boy did have a point. "Another time. Move quickly, keep in the shadows, and don't let them see you." Tidus only frowned, a faint trace of a pout lining his lips. Still a boy, still a child. Old habits die hard, it seemed. "Be sure they don't track you, that is all I have to say."

"You never say much in the first place."

I didn't reply. I only grunted crossly and slowly stood up.

"Wait." Lulu whispered, "Let us do our part first, then run."

I nodded, ushering her to continue.

Tidus glanced nervously at Kimahri, I noted, who nodded with encouragement. Wakka licked his lips and slapped his hands upon his blitzball, taking careful aim. Lulu, however, closed her eyes in concentration, her brows furrowing as her moogle imitated her pose.

"This should give them a little _shock_."

The numbers before us were staggering, though many of them had taken flight into the desert, probably scouting the area for useful items or trespassers. Lulu had managed to create a small storm, dark clouds gathering over the small army, shielding out the pale moonlight that provided us the already little illumination that we had in the darkness. A low rumble sounded in the distance, steadily building up until a brilliant web of lights lit up the night sky, blinding us momentarily.

Oddly enough, I found my mind drifting to Rikku, indifferently noting her fear of the storm.

"Now!" Lulu cried out, her eyes snapping open as she roughly brought both hands down in a jerking fashion, triggering dozens of giant bolts of lightning to collide into the mass of machina, shattering most of them in an instant. Her moogle had copied her actions, his little wings flapping furiously.

"Lightning, eh?" Wakka grinned and prepared his shot, sparks dancing along his already glowing ball. "Well, let's see what help I can do!" He let the ball fly with perfect aim, taking a wide curve as it shot through all of the machina, causing most of them to collapse in a heap of metal and smoke. He let out a triumphant laugh as he caught the ball effortlessly when it came swooping back at him.

"Tidus. Kimahri. Attack head on." I said quietly, my eyes focused on Rikku. Occasionally, the bolts of lightning Lulu cast lit up the environment, and I caught of glimpse of her face. I chuckled lightly as I noted how absolutely _terrified_ she looked. Her eyes were widened in horror as she watched, fixated at the bolts of lightning struck down upon the masses, destroying by the dozens. "I'm going."

Tidus and Kimahri both let out cries of war, their weapons raised overhead as they ran directly towards the still functioning machina.

I took the opportunity and slipped into the shadows, moving quickly. I pumped my legs, willing myself to go faster to reach Rikku before she did anything...reckless. Suddenly, I heard Tidus let out a strangled cry. I glanced wildly to my side and saw that Tidus had fallen on one knee, his other calf bleeding with a fresh gash that ran from his inner knee down to the ankle. He clutched it and howled with pain, dropping the sword.

"_Damn!_" I cursed under my breath and turned to attention towards Tidus. The foolish boy had just ruined it. In a flurry of rage and disappointment, I threw myself at the machines, lashing out at every angle, my blade swinging wildly in the air as I let out a scream, my voice mixing with the thunderous clouds in the background. My mind had been focused on one thing, and that was to protect Tidus. _Protect the Summoner...protect the Summoner..._A voice was ringing in my ears. The machines themselves weren't that hard. One slash and they were taken down. However, their sharp, drilling arms were the problem. Tidus had gotten careless, letting one slip onto his leg, the hot buzz tearing at his flash. Tidus continued to fight however, his teeth bared and his sword brandished as he executed a quick jump in mid-air and brought his blade down upon a tricky machina. His left leg shot out, hitting one square in the chest and causing it to tumble backwards a few impressive feet. His skills as a blitzball player mingled with his own unique way of battle as he assisted me, tearing the machina army apart. Multiple bolts of lightning tore through the sky and took care of most of the fiends momentarily; however they just kept coming back.

It almost seemed impossible.

For every one I killed, another would show up in its place, both arms raised as if to strike. I didn't think, then. Thinking never belonged in battle. Thinking only caused you to falter, to hesitate, and to think was to leave some kind of vulnerable spot open to your enemy. I just tore at everything in my path, stepping forward, going deeper into the sea of forbidden machines. However, Wakka's blitzball soon whizzed by my head, causing me to stop for one hot second and stare at the sparking ball. That was all it took, it seemed, for the machina to prevail over me. A sharp point dug into my ankle, causing me to pause and cry out in pain. I fell to my knee with the blood was gushing out of my boot, flooding the sand around a deep velvet color. Upon my fall, dozens upon dozens of Al Bhed machina pounced upon me, their drills raised.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. So this would be the end.

I thought then that I would have what I let slip through my fingers. I would have Eternal Heaven. I would find the Farplane. I would close my eyes and awaken to see Braska and Jecht. I would let the worries of the pilgrimage bother me no more. I would fall into the blissful sleep of death...and yet, some kind of regret filled my heart. Some kind of pain and emptiness pounded in my soul, screaming for me not to give up. It was Rikku, the silly little Al Bhed girl I had found to be too childish for such a journey. I recalled the day in the woods, towards the entrance of Gaudosalam. I would've never let her join the pilgrimage, had I known her age. But her positive outlook on things amused me so, and so did her tendency to look at the bright side. I normally—under any circumstances—would've found the girl to be unbearable within the next week, but something in me wanted her to stay. For some odd persisting reason, I wanted her by Yuna's side. And my own.

But then I realized. Dying when you are dead would not grant me rest. I needed to be sent. I needed a Summoner. Here, at the hands of these machina, they would only protrude me with their instruments of destruction, ripping apart my body and leaving me to rot in the desert sun. I would then be a wandering mind—a bodiless being, my soul still calling to the Farplane. It would end that way, my mind searching for a body to occupy itself it. I would eventually become a fiend. I mused the thought. Legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska turning into a fiend...hmph...

A fierce explosion ripped through my ear, causing all of the machina around me to draw back in surprise. Not daring to ask what had just happened, I quickly pushed myself up, my hand once again finding the familiar feel of my sword. My fingers curled around it, I let out a low growl and sliced through them, being careful not to apply too much pressure to my foot they had managed to strike. It had seemed I once again had the upper hand, as another dull explosion was heard in the distance. Thunder roared in my ears, and the bolts of lightning continued to brilliantly light up the night sky. The explosion that sounded not long after the first was a grenade. There was no doubt in my mind of that, but it seemed different. Smoke flew into my face and surrounded me. In surprise, I dropped the Kotetsu and spun around, only to be met with a machina hand that pinned my down to the ground. My head was being pressed into the sand as I heard the low hum of a drill by my chest plate. Slowly and most torturously, the drill brushed across my armor once. It was nothing but a mere scratch to the black Bevellian armor, however, and it had been crafted with care.

The machine had no intention of giving up, however. The drill once again hovered over my chest, the drill swirling at a seemingly faster rate then before. I grunted as I brought my hand up to my face, trying desperately to pull the damned thing off. Only my one eye could see through the darkness, and I watched in horror as the drill drew closer and closer to my chest, surely able to break through a second time.

"Kyaaa!!!"

I gasped for breath as the pressure was suddenly and expectedly lifted off my head. I sat bolt upright, clutching my chest. That voice belonged to none other than her. Rikku.

She was smiling at me, my head cradled in her lap. "You okay?"

I blinked and slowly pulled myself up, leaning against her thin frame for support. "You..." I paused and chuckled lightly, brushing a stray wisp of blonde hair out of her face. "You saved me."

Rikku only laughed. "You know, I think you are always devoting your time to guarding someone else. Don't you think that maybe...maybe you need your _own_ Guardian?"

Hmph.

"Auron!" Tidus called me quickly. He was lying, collapsed in the sand, half-grinning, half-wincing as he clutched his leg. "Over here!"

I glanced at Tidus, then to Rikku, who only giggled. I frowned and stood up slowly, limping slightly on my one foot, gritting my teeth as the blood continued to seep through my boot into the sand. I let my left sleeve drop to my waist as I switched sword hands, heaving it over my shoulder. It seemed most of the machina had been taken care of. I collapsed upon the sand beside Tidus, breathing a well-deserved sigh.

"I owe you my life again, Auron," Tidus mumbled almost mechanically.

I chuckled faintly, which grew into an eventual cough. "You are...my responsibility."

"Eh..." Tidus said, shrugging, "I guess. It seems like you're playing 'Guardian' for two people here."

"Feels like several." I said hoarsely, wiping the sweat from my brow. "I remember the journey being harsh, but..." I sighed again, "Perhaps...it has been too long."

Somewhere, in the depths of myself, I knew I said it both truthfully and falsely.

Tidus only laughed. "Yep. You're an old man, now, Auron. You gotta stop bein' so harsh on yourself, man!"

I paused, letting my sword drop into an unceremonious rest as I leaned back, staring into the night sky. "Rikku saved us, didn't she?"

"Yep!" Tidus grinned broadly, perhaps triumphantly, "It seems you have your own Guardian, Auron!"

I smirked. My own Guardian. How Braska would laugh.

My eyes traveled over Rikku's form, which was dancing and giggling in the rain around the machina, her eyes full of such joy and innocence. The thunder must've ceased, for there were no signs of fear on her face. I sighed wearily. There were many things she was to learn about this journey.

But maybe...maybe she would teach me a thing about this journey.

The overall damage taken from the battle with the Al Bhed army proved to be staggering in its own ways. Lulu and Kimahri sustained minor injuries, as did myself. It seemed while my face was being pushed into the dirt, a machina had pounced on Wakka and thrust its drill at his shoulder, rendering him helpless in any case. Lulu fought from a safe distance, and it had been she and Kimahri who saved the Blitzball player's life. Tidus, too, had been attacked and sported a fresh gash on his lower left calf, but grinned all the while. He was just like his father. A battle to him was entertaining. Rikku's right arm had been sliced very impressively, due to her onslaught. Kimahri remained virtually flawless, his swift nimble movements as a Ronso able to keep him out of reach. As for myself...

My armor remained intact, but my foot was a bloody mess. I walked with a limp, my sword being too much weight for me. Though the blood did indeed leave an imprint in the sand, no one noticed, and I didn't care.

Rikku did prove useful once again. She had talked to Tidus mainly after the battle, explaining that she had important information and that she had a small camp that she had set up previous to our encounter.

Though Rikku had come back, it seemed things only grew tense. Wakka threw heated glares of disgust at her every moment I glanced at him, and Rikku only hung her head in shame. Since she had saved my life, I hadn't bothered to speak with her. At times, as we walked along, I could hear her light steps behind me as she cautiously approached, but when she drew near, she seemed to waver somewhat and fall back to speak with Tidus. Kimahri stayed at my side at all times, and the two of us talked quietly about our plans.

"We cannot stay in this desert forever." I said darkly. "It will be the death of us."

Kimahri growled. "And Yuna gone."

I sighed. "Yes. That seems to be the biggest of our worries."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kimahri frown deeply and briefly touch his forehead. In a sense, I pitied the Ronso. He reminded me a bit of myself: quiet, yet thoughtful. Kimahri's grip tightened on his spear as we moved along, the limp steadily growing worse. Lulu touched my back for a moment before she neared my side, her eyes full of concern.

"You're injured?" She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

I merely nodded. "Slightly. Nothing I can't handle."

"I think it would be best if we rested for a bit."

"All need rest." Kimahri stated simply, motioning towards Tidus and Wakka in the back, "Young Tidus especially."

I frowned and nonchalantly glanced at the two who strode in the back, occasionally wincing a bit but otherwise were grinning and laughing. Their behavior reminded me of a Summoner's Journey. The pain they held with gritted teeth, however masked by false enlightened smiles. Tidus was clutching his torso with one hand and yet waved his other as he described something to Wakka, which made the older blitzer chuckle.

I heard Tidus say something along the lines of being in murky water, almost being swallowed by a massive creature of the sea.

But in other words, the two were in great pain, but sealed it shut with fake laughs and amused grins. Like Lady Yuna. So much like Braska's daughter. The entire journey itself so far had been fake and dreary—to me, at least. It was beginning to eat at me, being unable to look anyone in the eyes or even offer a true smile. I had even found myself unable to produce a forced smirk, let alone a chuckle. For the first time, I questioned Jecht's resolve. I, along with Tidus and all of Spira, wanted to know what Sin was thinking. The nightmares I had were now turning from Braska to Yuna, both father and daughter dying spectacularly in an epic battle against the entity of evils and sins.

For the first time, I was afraid of the end of the story.

I drew in a sharp breath and glanced back at Lulu and hesitantly nodded with approval.

"We rest."

My eye lazily traveled over the flames, my chin resting on my hand as we all sat, gathered around the small fire. Tidus poked at the blazing fire with his sword, amused that the water strike caused it to hiss venomously, the occasional soft crackle giving signs of it dying down. His eyelids were steadily growing heavier and heavier for the boy, as he had offered to stay awake and guard for the night. I knew it was I, however, who would remain alert, watching their sleeping forms protectively.

Wakka had fallen asleep almost immediately after Lulu had begun the fire. His sleep was plagued with nightmares, I knew. His face often contorted into a disturbed looked of concentration with faint whispers to no one.

Beside me, Lulu stroked her moogle almost paternally, her deep crimson eyes lost in thought as she watched Wakka's chest rise and fall with every labored breath. Kimahri had chosen to rest that night, to my surprise. His spear was still locked tightly in his hand, and one brief explanation about Tidus sneaking up on the Ronso during his sleep confirmed my thoughts that Kimahri was somewhat overprotective. With good reasoning.

I turned my attention to the fire and was surprised—or rather caught off guard—to catch a glimpse of Rikku's eyes. She glanced away nervously, her eyes glued to Wakka's blitzball. She absentmindedly brought her hand up to her goggles and stretched it out, fitting it snugly over her eyes, blocking out any signs of her Al Bhed heritage. Her image, of course, was already stained. The claw that fitted on her arm was obviously Al Bhed made, as was her various gadgets that she kept in the small pouch around her waist. Her appearance couldn't be hidden beneath Al Bhed goggles, nor denies or lies. Her smiling personality couldn't be bottled up nor could it be tamed. She was Rikku, but Wakka had somehow shot her down back at Lake Macalania, as she had not stopped fingering the hem of her frilly shorts since then and had also refrained from removing her goggles.

She was hiding her eyes. How I hated that.

"Sir Auron?"

_Tysh__ ed_.

I turned my head to the side to Lulu, silently demanding what she wanted.

"Tidus seems to be having some difficulty keeping alert." Lulu laughed lightly, motioning towards the blitzer, who was now letting his head drop to the side. "We are once again in your need of assistance."

"So it seems." I said hoarsely.

"Kimahri help Sir Auron." Kimahri said quickly, his tail swaying back and forth.

I eyed him warily. "No." I said quietly before turning towards the fire once more. "I can handle it. Tomorrow we find Yuna."

At Yuna's name, both Tidus and Rikku jumped somewhat. Tidus looked at me, wondering if I actually believed we would find Yuna in such a hellhole. Rikku, however, stared at me long and hard, her eyebrows raising slightly. As if she knew something.

I made my decision. I would wait until everyone fell asleep, then I would speak to Rikku, safe from the peering eyes of the others. Just me and her.


	15. The Truth

**I promise to put Lulu and Wakka fluff in here! I tried with this chapter, but it's so difficult because it's in Auron's point of view! I support Lulu and Wakka as much as the next person, but it's kinda hard! I promise, though, I'll put it in. I'll sneak it in the story! I love that pairing! I want to put it in, but it's weird. I don't want Auron to be spying on them or anything o.O I'm also struggling to put more Aurikku in there, but it's hard to find the right time. But, I think the next chapter will have the fluff! .**

**Alright.**** Here comes my apology: Sorry for the late update!! I haven't really had a lot of time to write because of stuff involving the family...=/ But oh well. Hope you guys like it! Remember to hit the review button at the bottom! **

****

**_THE TRUTH – Chapter 15_**

****

I was surprised that she was one of the first to fall asleep. Her goggles still tied tightly around her head, she had steadily fallen to her side and slept peacefully. It was ironic...how in her sleep, she slept near Wakka, and yet she was deathly afraid of him. Not afraid, more or so intimidated and angry with him.

Tidus was the next to nod himself to sleep before offering me a quick grin and after our little "argument." I nodded and smirked, giving him permission almost. He fell back onto his side and gazed at the few stars that dotted the sky, his hands settled behind his neck.

"You know," Tidus said quietly, "I could feel him."

"Who?" I mused, a raspy chuckle coming from my throat.

"My old man," Tidus replied. "I think...I think he was trying to tell me he wanted to go home, Auron."

Now I was curious. I tilted my head to the side, glancing at him sideways. "And what else did he tell you?"

"Nothing concerning Yuna's whereabouts, that's what I can say." Tidus almost snapped back at me. "I _know_ he brought us here for some reason. But why would he separate us from Yuna?"

"A question that has plagued my mind since then." I said gruffly, "Even in my travels with Braska...I have never encountered such a place."

Tidus sighed. "This reminds me of that place Rikku was telling me about."

Quickly, my head snapped in Tidus' direction. "Place?"

"Well, Rikku said it was a secret. When I first met her on the Al Bhed ship thingy, she told me all about her people—after I convinced her I wasn't a Yevonite...I didn't even know what that was at the time..."

"Keep going." I said quietly.

Tidus rolled his eyes and stiffened a bit. "Geez, can't you hold your horses for one second?"

"What about this place?"

The boy only glared at me, silencing any further protests of mine. "Well, just that the Al Bhed lived in a place where the sun beat on their backs...where they built this amazing place called 'Home', I think it was."

_Of course!_

Braska often told me the stories of the Al Bhed, mainly because of his memory of his wife and her heritage. He consistently spoke of the Sanubia Desert, a desert wasteland that only the Al Bhed knew how to get through. _Of course!_ Why didn't I realize it before? This...this was...

"The Sanubia desert." I said hoarsely.

"Huh?" Apparently, Tidus had continued to explain to me of the things Rikku had told him. He blinked and turned his attention to me, but I didn't return his gaze. Instead, I stared at Rikku intently and wondered if maybe she would be as kind enough to lead us to her Home. Perhaps...if I could persuade her...

"Go to sleep." I murmured, "Tomorrow, we travel nonstop."

Tidus frowned and threw himself onto his side, wrapping his arms around him in effort to keep warm. I glanced at the boy and smirked, making an effort to remove my coat.

"Take this." I offered him my coat, but he refused, stubborn as he always was. I frowned and pushed myself up and stood over the Blitzball player, a look of offense glowering from his face. "You will freeze."

He didn't make any effort to move, he only lay there mulishly, his brows furrowing as he concentrated fully on the pebbled of sand that he lay on instead of myself. I only heaved a sigh and dropped the coat on Tidus, then moved back to my place by the fire.

Kimahri chuckled.

"What is it, my friend?"

"Tidus still act very young."

I grunted. "Like his father."

"I heard that!" Tidus snapped back, throwing the coat off of him.

It lay there, forgotten in the sand, as I made no move to pick it up.

NEXT SCENE...

The hours passed until Lulu and I remained the only ones awake. When I turned my head to glance at Tidus—perhaps out of habit—I was surprised to see that he had wrapped himself in my coat, his breath slow and labored. It was the battle. He must've been exhausted still.

I glanced languidly over Rikku's form, my brow furrowing. Earlier on into the evening, I caught her staring at me fixedly, her eyes wide with horror, it seemed. Like she was afraid of me. I didn't understand it, but as soon as my eye met her spiraling ones, she immediately turned away and lost herself in the flames. It seemed everyone was staring into the fire just to avoid any other contact. Rikku was staring at me with awe, with horror, with fear.

"Sir Auron?"

Lulu had been watching me, reading my expression all the while as I gazed absentmindedly at the fire. I glanced at her and frowned, then motioned to Rikku.

"She's been staring at me with almost..." I started, but couldn't finish. I breathed deep and closed my eye briefly.

Lulu tilted her head to the side. "With a look of sympathy?"

I grunted. Yes, that was the word. _Sympathy._

"I don't blame her."

I quickly turned to Lulu, a questioning look in my eye. "What do you mean?"

Lulu only smiled. "You are—to her—the fallen warrior, the man with the most tragic past. I think she is awed by you, mostly."

"Awed..." I whispered. "Awed by what? A mysterious past...hmph. A past no one would be proud of. A reputation built upon the death of my comrades. A heart too cold to love."

Lulu only smiled once more, her hand touching my shoulder, "But that is where you are wrong, Sir Auron. She _believes_ you can love. As for myself..." I heard her breath a sigh as she tucked her moogle gently in her arms. I glanced at her nonchalantly and found the mage was staring once again at the Blitzball player.

"Too many starless nights." I breathed.

NEXT SCENE...

At the front of the group, I moved swiftly, the Ronso being the only one to keep up with my strides. I pressed onward in the desert, my sword clenched tightly in my hand. The wound I had gained from the previous battle still throbbed mercilessly, a shudder running up and down my spine with each forced step. No longer did I move with a limp, but I did bite my tongue until I was certain I was tasting my own blood. Still, I made no move to rest.

Our party remained safe throughout the night, with the exception of one wandering fiend who saved me the effort and aimlessly moved away. Come dawn, I woke the others and we were on our way once more. Tidus commented on the lack of battles, and Rikku said something along the lines of the desert being such great housing conditions.

I threw a questioning glance at Lulu, who only raised her eyebrows.

"I will speak with her," Lulu whispered to me.

"She knows which direction the Al Bhed lie in." I said quickly, "We must get out of this desert and find Yuna before anything happens to her. I...I couldn't live with myself if something happens to her..."

Lulu offered a weak smile. "Things will turn out for the best. However, don't expect Rikku to be so..._willing_ to inform Wakka of the Al Bhed's whereabouts."

"She cannot let us wander around like this." I said through gritted teeth. "Speak with her. Please."

We stalked through the sea of sand, Rikku seldom pointing out that we should "maybe" turn a little towards the left. Occasionally, I felt her presence behind me. I almost sensed her approaching me. I could imagine her leaning forward to ask me something. But then, just as the hair on my neck began to prickle with annoyed anticipation, I felt her drift back and soon heard her talking with Tidus.

I noticed she was unable to look at me in the eye. Ever since we had found her, she was incapable of staring at me. I never caught her own spiraling pupils. I only watched her from a distance. The one exception was the previous night where she would stare at me intently...that look of sympathy.

It was almost as if she were ignoring me.

But...what horrified me was that I was _concerned _that she was ignoring me_._

Finally, I took a deep breath and came to a smart halt, closing my good eye and waiting for Kimahri to question my resolve.

"Why do we stop?"

Ahh. I was right.

"Rikku." I said darkly. "Come here."

I heard her squeak out of desperation, and I could almost imagine her throwing a pleading look at Tidus, the curiosity of it all just perplexing her. She approached my slowly and cautiously, her hands folded behind her back. I heard Lulu sigh in disappointment, but this wasn't for games.

Rikku stood before me, barely able to keep still.

"Yessir?"

"Don't." I said, for reasons I didn't even know. "Where is Yuna, Rikku?" It was more like a demand then a question. I was treating her harshly, just as I had before. When Rikku didn't reply, I frowned. "_Where is she, Rikku?_" I said a little more angrily then intended.

"I...I don't know. I think...she could be...but—"

"In which direction is the Al Bhed sanctuary?" I cut her off quickly, taking one stride forward. I heard Kimahri chuckle lightly as Rikku squealed and leaped back, her heart pounding.

"I—uh—dunno..."

"_Rikku_." I said darkly. "I am _not_ going to die out here searching for a Summoner that I swore to my Lord I would protect. I will not stand by helpless in a hellhole while Lady Yuna remains somewhere out of my knowledge. _Where is the Al Bhed sanctuary_?" I repeated, my eye narrowing.

Rikku breathed deeply, and I saw her fighting an inner battle. Her eyes began to swell with tears, and she absentmindedly reached for the goggles that dangled around her neck.

"_Don't._" I said quietly. "Don't put those on."

Everyone was staring at me in horror. I was vaguely aware.

"The...Al Bhed..."

Wakka stiffened. "The Al Bhed live here? In a desert? That's because they have no respect for the teachings, ya!"

"Wakka..." Lulu whispered. "Please..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lulu put her hand on his shoulder—not like she often did with me. Something in her crimson eyes, her stoic stance, she held him almost...lovingly. I saw Wakka's eye widen as she caressed him gently and gazed at him. Wakka sighed and folded his arms across his chest, silenced by Lulu's one action.

"This place...is the Sanubia Desert...home to the Al Bhed..." Rikku choked out. "But...if anyone ever found out..."

Wakka kept his peace, to my surprise and let her go on.

"No one will." I said quickly, "I will be sure of that."

"Which way?"

NEXT SCENE...

Rikku giggled and said, "Home is just over this sand dune right—"

She had stopped mid-sentence, her right hand coming up to her chest, clutching her heart. She wavered from side to side unsteadily, looking as though she were ready to collapse at any second. Lulu frowned and called out, "Rikku? Is everything alright?"

I frowned and marched up the dune, my sword poised as if prepared for battle. A breathed in sharply and widened my eye. This was where Yuna was?

Horrifying. The view that lay before me was nothing short of the words "blood bath." Thousands upon thousands of fiends were rampaging throughout the Al Bhed Home, destroying machina, Al Bheds, tearing about everything in sight.

Rikku turned around, the tears springing to her eyes. She didn't fight them, however. She only shook her head back and forth slowly, her wisps of blonde hair settling over her face.

"Rikku?" Tidus asked, making a move towards her.

Rikku fell to her knees, sobbing silently. The girl reached up to tug at her hair and moaned miserably, her whole form shaking. Immediately, Tidus came to her aid, patting her back and kneeling over her. "Rikku...?"

"Lulu. Yuna is in there, possibly," I said over my shoulder. "Look at this mess..."

Lulu gasped and let her moogle fall to the ground, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Who...who would do such a thing?"

_She might be joining you in death sooner than you think..._

Immediately it struck me. It was Seymour's doing. The Guado _knew_ Rikku was Al Bhed, and Seymour _certainly_ didn't hide his distaste for her. They...they planned this. He was exacting his revenge through his willing people.

"This is the work of the Guado." I said darkly, motioning towards the ongoing rampage.

"Auron, we gotta go in there!!!" Tidus said, "Yuna's there somewhere and Yevon knows what'll happen if she stays locked up in there!!"

I glanced at Wakka and raised an eyebrow, silently challenging his will for Yuna and distaste for the Al Bhed.

Wakka frowned and hesitated, but soon nodded and clenched his fists. "Let's go!"

NEXT SCENE...

I cursed loudly and threw my sword to the ground, "_Dammit__!!!_" I roared, "Where is Yuna?!" She wasn't there...in the Summoner's Sanctum...

Lulu was just as distressed, her hands cupping her cheeks as she glanced around frantically, "Yevon...she could be anywhere..."

I noticed Wakka staring at the flaming walls in horror. "This...this place is history..."

Rikku sniffed, catching my immediate attention. She was crying again. She had been crying since we had witnessed the death of one of her close friends and became aqainted with Cid, her father.

"You're right..." Rikku breathed, "You're right, Wakka..."

I glared at Wakka, who bowed his head in shame.

"Rikku, I—"

"We Al Bhed, we...we weren't always like this," Rikku choked out, "Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live...and after that, we scattered to every corner of Spira...separated..."

I had heard this story once too many times.

"But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. Here, on Bikanel Island. He gave us all hope and the strength that we needed. Here, we overcame the prejudice and believed if we could all just put our minds together and work hard, we would have this new home. Everything was so perfect...but now..." Rikku blinked, brushing away her tears, "Why...why did things have to turn out this way?"

I heard a faint growl come from behind me.

I gasped as Tidus, who had been standing beside me, flew through the air and smashed into the ground, his nose bleeding excessively. Unsheathing my sword, I spun on my heel and let my left sleeve drop at the same time. I could've cursed again, but I bit my tongue. More beasts...more _fiends_!

"Damn you, Guado!" I heard Wakka roar as a blitzball flew past my shoulder, "Why do you gotta resort to this, huh?"

It smashed into the beast's head, a ghastly _snap_ reaching my ears. Lulu quickly stepped forward and cast a spell—which one I didn't know—as I quickly thrust my sword into the creature's abdomen. It fell to its knees after an unearthly squelch, dead. We didn't get much time to recuperate, however, as another fiend just like its predecessor launched from out of the darkness, a deafening roar escaping his throat. Tidus soon rejoined the battle and attacked, slashing at the monster's sides and nimbly dodging his swinging arms with ease. The fiend was too quick for me. I decided to stray back and chance a glance at Rikku, who I was surprised to see her staring at me with awe. Her eyes were narrowed in a form of some sort of desperation and...sympathy.

She pitied me.

But...why?

"Auron!" Lulu cried out, "Quickly, go down the stairs! We will soon follow!"

"Where is Yuna?" I whispered to Rikku immediately.

She motioned for me to follow her down the stairs, and I did. We flew down the stairs in a hurry, however we didn't get far. As soon as we reached the half-way point, a flying came out of no where and screeched. Rikku screamed and turned to me, burying her face into my chest. I shielded her and held her for one moment, kissing her crown.

"I'll protect you forever," I whispered faintly.

I then turned back to the beast after gently pushing Rikku away, bringing up my blade to defend myself against the creature's claw in a matter of seconds. It's claws were wrapped around my blade, squeezing tightly. I pulled back momentarily and suddenly shoved my blade back out, catching the fiend off-guard.

"Stand back!" Rikku commanded.

I obeyed silently, stepping back and joining Rikku's side once more.

She threw out a bomb again, except when it exploded, a massive amount of gas and steam erupted from it's exploding point, rendering me helpless as well as the fiend.

"Auron! Hurry up! We gotta move!" I heard Rikku say desperately.

"I can't see." I said simply. I reached out in front of me as I felt the tears suddenly begin to swell up in both eyes. With my other hand, I gently brushed over my eye. I felt Rikku's hands grab my own.

"Here," She said, "I'll protect you,"

I smiled as she led me down the stairs, my vision slowly recovering.

"Auron! Rikku! Wait!"

I heard Tidus cry out and I spun around instinctively. "Rikku, where are they?"

"They're coming," Rikku said, tugging on my arm slightly, "I see them. Lulu's handling it, promise."

Soon, I could see just as well as before and Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri had joined us once more.

We all stood there on the stairs for a breif moment, our faces blank and expressionless. I could see the signs of fatigue in every corner of their mouths. They were tired of this journey, as I was. We were being put through too many trials. This was more then the Summoner's Pilgrimage. This was a damned chase.

"Rikku," Lulu said quietly, "What is the Summoner's Sanctum?"

Rikku glanced around nervously, her hands twisting the fabric of her shirt. "It's...where we keep the Summoners after we—"

"You kidnap 'em," Wakka stated simply.

Rikku nodded. "I know...I know that's it's against the teachings of Yevon, and that we're defying a lot of rules, but it's for a good cause! You have to understand and see it through our point of view!"

Wakka heaved a sigh. "I undertand why you're doing this, but don't you think—"

"I don't understand." Tidus said loudly. He was standing beside Lulu, his arms folded across his chest, staring at Rikku as if he were angry with her. We all ceased talking as every eye became glued to Tidus. He...didn't know. "I sure don't get it, Wakka. So, you kidnap them because they might get hurt on their pilgrimage? Don't you think that's being a little overprotective? Summoner's have Guardians, Rikku. If you don't give them a chance, then who's gonna defeat Sin, huh?"

No one answered Tidus' question. Rikku glanced desperately at me, almost as if begging me to say something in response. I only stared intently at the ground, my head bent in shame. He didn't know the outcome of this journey. Tidus chose to become Yuna's lover over the course of the pilgrimage, I knew. He had chosen to become deeply involved with the Summoner, as I did with Braska. Friendship or romance between a Guardian and their Summoner was truly the testing point of the resolve both had chosen. It questioned their paths, almost begged them to turn back and forget their intentions. Yet Braska's friendship with me was not enough to make him change his mind. And if I knew Braska, then Yuna would be the same. Even if Tidus had indeed become her lover, she would still hold her head high and march into Yunalesca's chamber. But what made me wonder...

Who would she choose to be the Final Aeon?

I glanced at Rikku.

Would she...?

No.

"Right?"

Tidus was speaking again, but I didn't have the stomach to listen any more.

"Right?!"

More silence. I could feel Tidus' anger radiating from his quivering form, his hands clenched. I think, deep inside, Tidus knew what the outcome of this journey would be. I think somewhere he had a faint feeling as to what was going on. He was hiding himself from it, though. He was pushing the truth away from him.

"It's quiet. Kimahri go now."

NEXT SCENE...

I wanted to kill the boy.

Pacce, his name was. The fool had run up to us curiously, asking us what the word "sacrificed" meant. I wanted to throw him across the room for his childish ignorance and his curious demeanor. I wanted to make him go away. I wanted to make Tidus believe that everything would be alright in the end.

But it wasn't. Just...another lie. The tale of the Summoner's journey was always a sad one, and many stories spawned from the loss and grief as a result. And my own was no exception.

Tidus turned to face Rikku with a look of annoyance. "What is it, Rikku? The Al Bhed can't trust the Guardians to protect their Summoner, is that it? Well, aren't you a Guardian? So shouldn't the Al Bhed feel safe knowing that Yuna can now make it to Zanarkand cause we're not good enough as Guardians? The Al Bhed have no right to stop the pilgrimage!"

Jecht, if you could hear your son, forgive him.

"The Al Bhed need to let the Summoner's do their duty for Spira! The Guardians can be trusted to take their Summoner to Zanarkand, right?"

Forgive him, Jecht. Forgive his ignorance.

"Right?"

Every single word he spoke tore a hole in my heart.

"Tidus..." I said hoarsely.

"_The pilgrimages have to stop!_" Rikku shouted at Tidus. "Don't you understand?"

Lulu gasped, "No, Rikku—"

"If we don't stop the pilgrimage, then the Summoner's will make it to Zanarkand!" Rikku exclaimed, "Don't you know? If Yuna makes it to Zanarkand, she'll _die_!"

Tidus blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly. Rikku was trembling now, the tears falling from her face to the ground. But still, she continued. Still, she kept talking. Still, she pushed the dagger deeper and deeper into his wound.

"You know, don't you?" She said hoarsely, "Summoners journey to Zanarkand for the Final Aeon! You knew, right? The Final Aeon is the only thing that can beat Sin...but in turn, it will also kill Yunie! Don't you understand? Even if Sin dies, Yunie will, too!"

She fell to her knees in a sobbing mass of tears and sweat.

Tidus was slowly wavering from side to side, staring at each of us in question. I avoided his eye, and stared down. This was too much. I didn't expect him to find out this way. But then again, how _did _I expect him to discover the truth? How had I expected it to be like? For him to be understanding and completely accept that fact that Yuna was to die at the hands of one of her own Guardian?

"_Why didn't I know?_" Tidus cried. He, too, fell to his knees and gripped Rikku's shoulders, shaking her violently. "Tell me why!! Why were you hiding it from me! Why didn't I know!"

Kimahri made a move to stop Tidus from shaking Rikku, but I put up a hand. "Don't. Let him accept this."

Wakka mumbled something under his breath, as did Lulu.

"It was...just so hard to say..."

Tidus let out a strangled sob and fell to the floor, shaking and crying. "How could you? How could you take her to Zanarkand? How could you do that to Yuna? Don't you _care_?"

Silence.

_"Don't you care?!_"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I don't care." I hissed venomously. "Yuna's decision to journey to Zanarkand was her own, as was Braska's."

Lulu nodded. "We tried...but she follows her heart..."

"She knew what she was getting into," Wakka said, "She knew what was coming, but she's strong."

A sudden flash of light caught my eye. Dona and Isaaru, the two Summoners we had encountered one before, were fighting against a wendigo and had resorted to Summoning Valefor.

Tidus' face went blank as he shaking ceased for a moment. He froze, almost as if he were stuck in time. Rikku stood up slowly and ran towards me, holding me. I protected her, my hand traveling along the crevasses along her back. "We can't let this happen to Yuna..." She whispered.

_"I can't let her die! I'll find her myself!_"

"Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!!!"

"There's no time," I said quickly, "Rikku, show us the way out!"


	16. Another Way

**AN: Oh my gosh it's an update. Wow. It's very short...Thanks for the great reviews! You guys are the best I don't think you're a nutcase at all, Madame Lulu. lol And thanks so much for the other great reviews! They really make my day, hehe. I really don't like this chapter that much...not a lot of action or anything, but I hope you guys like it anyway. I'll make the next one longer...I just kinda hit a huge block on this chapter...**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Another Way**

We boarded the ship without a moment's hesitation and found ourselves within the last stronghold of the Al Bhed. All of the survivors onboard wept, their tears never-ending. Everywhere we turned, someone sat slumped over on the floor, whispering the Hymn in Al Bhed, asking no one in particular if their way of life was to blame. They began questioning their actions and their beliefs as well as their leader. Cid certainly was under a lot of stress. But still, he stood proudly at the front of the airship with his head held high, but I saw the frown and his look of utter frustration. The look of anger and the twisted gleam in his eye that suggested revenge. But no, I knew he would never do such a reckless thing.

He had swallowed his pride and destroyed his own Home, flattening the remains of the Al Bhed Sanctuary. It was safe to say that we had escaped with all of our party members—with the exception of Yuna.

The loss and pain that accumulated in the ship's very air was beginning to make me sick. Unlike most of the Al Bhed on the ship, however, Cid was beaming, his chest pushed out proudly and his hands fit snugly over his hips. But, unlike his own father, Rikku's brother was crying quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes as he steered the ship onward after demolishing his own residence. Cid approached him, his face set in a grim expression, an set a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Hu haat yun daync!" Cid exclaimed, "Fryd ec kuut ypuid machina ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf oui caa?"

The boy sniffed and stopped his tears, but I was no longer paying attention to him. Instead, I turned to Rikku, who as standing against the wall, her arms wrapped around her thin frame as she wavered back and forth, her usual happy demeanor absent for the time being. I could see in her blank, monotone expression how hard she was fighting. She was fighting to keep her tears inside, and was trying desperately not to appear sad.

That brought up the subject of Wakka. The blitzer—I had noticed—had suddenly taken up such a friendly outlook on the Al Bheds and somewhere along the lines was beginning to understand them. Wakka approached Rikku cautiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, don't look so sad!" He said, forcing a smile, "Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

Wrong answer.

Lulu—who was beside me—sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

I didn't catch was Rikku said, but it was definitely harsh. She marched off, towards the back of the ship, but as she passed me, I stuck my hand out and entwined my rough hand with her small one, stopping her for a brief moment. She paused and looked at me, showing me all the pain and sorrow she was feeling. I tried my best to show as much compassion as I could, but all I managed to do was let my thumb travel in small circles around her hand. "I'm here," I whispered hoarsely, my throat failing me once more.

Rikku smiled somehow and nodded as she whispered, "I know,"

She pulled away gently then and retreated to the back of the ship, leaving through the doors. Lulu beamed and nudged me in the arm slightly.

"She grows as the journey progresses."

I frowned. "I don't want her to be a part of this journey. The end will only bring her nightmares."

"As a Guardian...I have never reached the end of the journey." Lulu whispered. "I think...that I am afraid. Not for me, but for Yuna. I dno't think I want to reach the end...especially not this time..."

_If only you knew...._

Lulu suddenly came quiet. She was staring intently at Wakka, who was hanging his head low in shame. He had tried to show Rikku compassion in his own way—humor—but being the overly worked up blitzer he was, he couldn't help but say the wrong thing at the especially wrong time.

"And Wakka definitely has a deep understanding with the Al Bheds," I commented, a smirk playing at my lips, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

Lulu smiled. "Yes, he has. I can only hope this will change his outlook on them permanently. Maybe...if he can accept the Al Bhed's way of life, he can move on, and know that Chappu is not Tidus."

"I think he knows that." I said quietly, "He just wants you to be happy again."

Lulu turned her head towards me suddenly, somewhat surprised. "You...really think so?"

I shifted slightly, my smirk widening into a grin. "I know so."

There was a pause of silence, until Lulu nudged me once more, a faint trace of satisfaction lingering in her crimson eyes. "Go after her."

"Rikku?" I breathed.

Lulu nodded. "She needs you right now."

I grunted and turned on my heel, going towards the corridor at the back. "I have other things on my mind."

**-NEW SCENE-**

I had no intention of following Rikku, and I didn't. I stayed in the corridor right outside the pilot's quarters and leaned against the wall, my head bent as I stared intently at the floor, my mind ablaze with thoughts. The most of the worries involved Yuna and her whereabouts, and I felt that it was my fault. Then again, I blamed Jecht. Why would he separate us from the Summoner? Unless it was part of his plan—

Hmph.

Since when did Jecht _ever_ have a plan?

Unless now...

I sighed and rubbed my temples, my headache growing worse.

_"Since when are the dead plagued with headaches?_"

"Braska." I breathed. "What has Jecht done with your daughter?"

Braska's hazy form hovered in front of me, his hands folded across his chest, the same faint smile lining his lips. "My daughter is safe for now. Cid will find his niece when the time comes. You need not worry about her for now."

"Everyone seeks to stop her pilgrimage," I said hoarsely, "But...what if they're right? What if Yuna was never supposed to have a pilgrimage? What if her fate is to live in Spira with Jecht's son? What if I'm not supposed to be sent?"

Maybe I said that because I wanted to keep living. Maybe I had no desire to be sent now. Maybe I didn't want to go to the Farplane yet. Maybe I wanted to stay...with her...

Braska sighed and stepped closer, "Auron, the answers will come soon. But don't let anything get in your way. My daughter _must_ reach Zanarkand, for the sake of all Spira. Though her Uncle and niece mean well, you cannot let them stop her. Seymour still lives."

"Seymour?"

"He has Yuna."

"My Lord, you—"

Apparition or not, Lord Braska had once again disappeared, leaving me with my thoughts, which were more troubled then before. I suppose Lord Braska's sudden disappearance was at Tidus' fault, for the boy just walked out on the bridge, looking a bit uneasy. I turned my attention back to the floor after glancing at him, sighing once more.

"You know Cid doesn't know how to fly this thing?" Tidus said loudly. "We could all just crash and die!"

He soon found that I wasn't interested, however.

"...Auron, what's wrong?"

"Yuna."

Tidus stood in front of me for a bit, silent. He stepped back, then stepped forward as if he were going to reply, but thought otherwise and slowly left the bridge.

I was alone. I frowned and shook my head, a small sigh escaping me. Suddenly, the door to the airship opened once more, and in walked Lulu, closely followed by Wakka. She was scowling, and Wakka seemed to be pleading to her desperately about something, his eyes telling all, though neither of them spoke a word. She walked briskly past me, yet I caught her eye for one brief moment, silently asking if there was anything I could do to help. Lulu merely frowned and motioned towards Wakka, then stalked off out of the bridge.

Wakka stared after her, figuring it was best for Lulu to be on her own. He sighed deeply and turned to go back to the cockpit, but after what it seemed to be a hesitant moment, he turned to me.

"Sir Auron, you talk a lot with Lulu, ya?"

I grunted.

"Why is she...why is she always angry with me? Did she tell you anything? Cause all I said was—"

"It is none of my concern what affairs you and Lulu may have," I muttered, my eye closing in sweet amusement.

Wakka opened his mouth to say something in response, prepared to lash out in defense, but another moment of hesitation got into the way, and he closed his mouth, unable to speak. He looked down at the floor in defeat, his fists clenched and eyes closed.

"I...I love her..." Wakka mumbled, shrugging half-heartedly. "I dunno if she...but Chappu...it's not right, ya?"

I shifted slightly, my eyes traveling over Wakka's features. He was miserable, not only for Lulu, but as for Yuna's absence. He was coping with two sides of guilt—feelings towards his brother's once lover and his inability to be there when Yuna needed him. "Lulu is in a state of turmoil. I feel that she is going through the same trials and doubts as yourself. She doubts a relationship with you will be for the best and doubts that you feel the same as she feels for you." I said quietly.

I watched Wakka's eyes light up as he neared me apprehensively, "She does?"

I nodded. "But I cannot say without a doubt that she will admit her feelings. Now if you will, I must speak with Cid."

**-NEW SCENE-**

As soon as I had stepped into the room, Cid pounced. I could see it in his eyes—he felt that I was the one leading Yuna to her death. I understood his argument as well as where he stood, but I wasn't about to succumb to him so easily. My first instinct as to why Cid had a sudden change in demeanor was Tidus. The boy must've said something casual, but knowing Cid...he must've read between the lines (or at least what he _wanted_ to read). He was angry—furious at the least—and thought it would be wise to let all of his frustrations out on me. Since my conversation with Braska, I was in no mood for Cid.

Immediately coming to a sharp halt, I let Cid empty out the barrels of insults and demands that he had inside. I remained silent, and swallowed my own words.

"You can't take her to Zanarkand!" Cid bellowed, "I won't let you! She'll die out there, sure as you killed her yourself!"

Somehow, that statement....pissed me off.

"I wouldn't kill Braska's daughter," I growled, my eye narrowing slightly, "She is as much as my responsibility as she is yours."

Cid glared at me, his face turning a dark shade of red, "Then tell me why you're leading her to the ruins! There's nothing there for her but her own death!"

_You don't know what happens there!_ _You don't know anything about Zanarkand, you ignorant bastard!_ I felt a faint spark on my shoulder. My eye traveling cautiously towards my back, I saw Braska smiling, his hand on my shoulder in a symbol of friendship. My eye idly traveled over the features of everyone's face, but it was as if they couldn't see him. Braska was visible to me and only me. Were my ties to the Farplane growing stronger? Was that why Braska was able to see and speak with me? Was I slowly beginning to accept my death...?

I ignored Braska for the most part and spoke not my thoughts, however, and only grunted. "Yuna will not give up her pilgrimage. It is her choice. You may be her uncle, but Braska's determination still flows in her viens."

Cid said something that I really wasn't paying attention to. Tidus came back, I could hear his nervous footsteps as he watched Cid and I debate. When Cid had finished speaking, I shook my head and left, ignoring the sympathetic look on Braska's face.

**-NEW SCENE-**

I was standing alone on the airship's platform, staring up at the sky as we sped along through the clouds. It was a pity...I was unable to feel the wind tug gently at my coattails, unable to experience a cold shiver from the air. I felt nothing. I had changed since my journey with Braska. Though my stoic and cold demeanor never left me, I was even more unreachable then before. Braska's reoccurring appearances were beginning to bother me, the ominous thoughts of my death and acceptance scratching my mind. Why was I seeing him? Not once...not _once_ in ten years did I see him.

So why now?

I sighed and lowered my gaze to the deck, shifting my footing slightly as my hand twitched for the familiar grasp of my sword. I reached over my back and unsheathed it in all its glory, thrusting out my blade at the sky as if provoking the heavens to attack me. I was not an angel, nor was I a demon. I was not among the living, and yet not among the dead. I was in the middle, and whatever the end held for me was inevitable, whether the results of the pilgrimage were in favor with me or not. My broken spirit had been through a lot, every crease in my face held a memory. Every silver wisp in my hair was another symbol of my age, my past. All that I had been through was for nothing. It gained me nothing but loss. The deception of the Yevon Priests tore me apart, both physically and mentally.

It...broke my heart.

But I was unable to cry. I was unable to express the emotions that I kept. Even before my death, I could cry. I would stay awake at night and watch over my Lord protectively, I would keep my eyes out on the distance, and every once in a while brush away a tear. But now was different. I was taking his daughter...

But it should be different. It was part of our plan. Tidus could change everything. At least that's what Braska, Jecht, and I hoped for. I knew Braska's daughter was passive and willing to do anything for the people of Yevon, even become nothing but a whisper in prayers and a name that would hold honor, but eventually become nothing but a forgotten memory. That's what Braska was doomed to become, what Jecht had become. As for myself...I didn't give a damn. Maybe I did want to die. Maybe I was longing for death. Maybe I wanted to just give this up...what Seymour said to me that night in Guadosalam...

He was right...that brief moment of hesitation proved him right...

I slowly unclasped the buckles on my coat and let it fall the deck of the airship. I thrust out my sword and slashed at the air at nothing in particular, moving swiftly to the side and dodging an illusory attack. I planted my feet firmly and let out a cry as I slammed my blade onto the deck and once again moved to the side, the memories overflooding me. I moved quickly and effectively, remembering the pattern-like stances that I once practiced long ago before choosing to become a Guardian. I was fighting against my past.

"Auron?"

I dropped my sword immediately, letting it hit the ground with a clash. The wind had grown incredibly strong, and I realized how dark the sky had gotten. I saw the lightning in the distance for the first time, the thunder rumbling in my ears. It was raining lightly, but I thought they were my own tears slipping down my face. I didn't know how long I had been out there training, but from the looks of it, it had been a while, if not hours.

"Auron?"

"Rikku." I muttered, "What are you doing out here?"

_Weren't you afraid of the thunder?_

I reached down to retrieve my sword and swung it over my shoulder. Rikku was standing beside the entrance of the airship, swaying slightly side to side, her hands clasped together almost nervously. She bent down to grab my jacket and fingered the lining, her eyes lowered.

"I heard you training, and thought—"

"I'm fine." I answered, cutting her off. I don't know why, but I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want her to be anywhere near me at that moment.

Lightning illuminated the sky in an almost web-like pattern. The roar of the thunder followed shortly afterwards, and before I knew it, Rikku was beside me, her arms clinging to my own in an effort to shield herself from the storm.

"Sorry..." She whispered, her eyes shut tightly, "...habit of mine..."

"You can't keep being afraid like this." I said huskily, wrapping my coat around her shivering form. "You'll have to learn to adapt to changes, be it weather conditions or accepting life's path." I don't know what really made me say that, but once I did, I realized that maybe I should listen to that phrase more often and stop being so afraid of the end...and start accepting life's path.

Rikku nodded, burying her face into my chest, "I know...but it's just so hard. It...scares me."

I frowned. "Life can be scary, sometimes horrifying. But only the strong-willed and determined will push through." I said quietly, "And that's what you have to be, Rikku. Promise me."

Rikku pulled away and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Everything that's happened...losing home...it's just so hard...it's like I just wanna give up, Auron!"

"Everyone wants to give up, Rikku." I muttered, "No one wants to live in a world full of fear, sitting and waiting for your death. No one wants to live in this spiral of death." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close again, my chin resting on her head and hand trailing up and down her back in an effort to calm her. "But that is why you have to be strong. If you're strong, you can change anything."

Something that Jecht told me...

"But what about Yunie?" Rikku asked, "So if she stays strong and dies, everything will be okay? Is _that_ what you're saying?"

"No." I sighed and pulled away, cupping her cheek and staring into her swirling green eyes. "I'm saying that if she stays strong, there just might be another way."

I'll never forget how miserable she looked. Her eyes were dark and emotionless, her usual happy and bouncy demeanor gone. Instead, she was afraid, sad. Alone. But when I said that...it was like everything was okay again. Her eyes brightened and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and her bending her knees so that she was hanging off of me. I stumbled back, a little bewildered, but came to rest with the fact that she wasn't about to let go. I settled my hands on her waist and gently pushed her back, wiping raindrops from her face with my thumb.

"I wouldn't let Yuna die. Not after what I've witnessed." I said firmly. "I can promise you that."

Rikku smiled at me for the first time in a while, her eyes all lit up and beaming. "And I promise I'll be strong. You'll stay with me, right? After all this is over?"

I didn't know why she had thought of that question, but it suddenly came clear to me that I couldn't. If my assumptions about the Farplane and my ties growing stronger, there would be no way I would stay in Spira... And I did want to rest. Yevon, I wanted to rest peacefully in the Farplane so badly...but seeing Rikku there, smiling brightly and her eyes shining....

"Rikku...I..."

I never got to finish. There was a suddenly minor rumble across the ship, and I felt my footing slip. I hit the ground with Rikku right beside me. Immediately, I jumped up and moved for my sword, but the sudden cry of the flying creature before me caught me off-guard. It shrieked, its wings flapping furiously, creating strong gusts of wind that added with the already howling winds of the storm.

The guardian wyrm, Evrae.

_The red carpet has teeth..._

Cid's voice cut through the roar of the thunder: "Fa'na ybbnuylrehk Bevelle! Yuna's paah cbuddat eh cusa cund uv lanasuho! Rikku, franajan oui yna, kad ouin vneahtc ib uh talg! Fa'na hud kaddehk du Yuna fedruid kaddehk bycd drec pycdynt!"

_Bevelle__...The Heart of Yevon.__ It's been a while..._

"Rikku, go get Tidus and the others." I said darkly, my good eye narrowing as I eyed the beast cautiously. "In the mean time, I'll distract him."

"But..."

"Go. _Now_."

Yuna was here, and I wasn't about to let some wyrm get in my way of rescuing her.


	17. Evrae

AN: Sorry this took so long. 

CHAPTER 17

EVRAE

The force of the blow propelled me back a few feet, and I landed against the side of the airship, the pain coursing through my arm. I shifted uncomfortably and tightened the grip on my sword and forced myself back on my feet only to be knocked down once again. The Wyrm was continuously pounding the airship, and I flew across the deck like a rag-doll. I landed on my stomach and flipped over to my back, still clutching my sword. Growling, I stood back up and stared the beast down. A man with my expertise was no match for it...

I needed black magic. I needed bombs. I needed a blitzball. I needed the power of the aeons.

Cursing under my breath as Evrae mercilessly pounded into the ship, I fell on my back.

"Dammit, child!" I roared to the intercom, "Move faster! Cid, if you can get any closer, it would be appreciated!"

Static was my only reply. A moment later, Cid's voice erupted through in bits and pieces, but I could understand him.  
"Rikku is on her way with Tidus!" Cid answered, his voice sounding somewhat strained. "I don't know where the others are, but that Ronso is coming, too!"

I growled. This was no time for Lulu and Wakka to be resting! "Send any help you can, Cid! I cannot hold him off any longer!" As if on cue, the door to the deck opened and there stood Lulu and Wakka. I frowned disapprovingly at their appearance, but was relieved to see them nonetheless. "Where were you?" I hissed.

Lulu only frowned before setting her moogle down and casting thundara. Wakka also wasted no time and hurled his blitzball through the air. There was no way he'd be able to reach it, so I watched helplessly as Lulu used her skills with the air to help guide his ball towards the wyrm. Their hits were successful, but it didn't really affect the creature as much as I had hoped.

"Cid!" I bellowed desperately, "Reinforcements!"

No answer came. The wyrm slammed into us once more just as the Airship switched gears and began to move steadily towards the creature. The slight bump into each other cause the three of us – Lulu, Wakka, and myself – to slide across the deck powerlessly. It had some weak effect on Evrae, but still it was nothing to be celebrated over.

"Where is Rikku?" I snarled, my eye focusing on the door. Tidus and Rikku were really the only ones who knew white magic, aside from Lady Yuna.

"Tidus is missing," Lulu said as she gratefully accepted Wakka's hand. All three of us stood and locked eyes with each other, and we nodded, a silent agreement passing through us.

"We have to hold 'im off until dey come." Wakka said, "For Yuna."

I nodded. "The only thing that we have with us that will affect Evrae in the slightest is my sword."

Lulu intervened. "You cannot make it. The distance is too great."

"I'll need your help." I said quietly. "Guide my sword through the wind like you did Wakka's blitzball, and we will have a chance at survival." It was hardly what I would call a request.

Lulu paused, a little hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I'll do my best, Sir Auron."

"I trust you will." Putting my faith in someone was difficult, I really didn't have an option at the time.

----

Less then two hours later, Tidus was slumped over near the entrance to the airship and Lulu was unconscious. Kimahri was rendered helpless, his eyes dark and unable to see. For his own sake and for the other's as well, I took him out of the battle. He was doing little good, and was being stubborn in our efforts to save Yuna. Rikku, Wakka, and I were fighting the beast relentlessly, not daring to fall. Potions were scarce, and Rikku had no time to play the white mage. She was doing most of the work, hurling bombs and mixing items in a desperate attempt to destroy the creature. She was experimenting with different items, each one either causing a lightning show or scorching Evrae frantically. My sword was in its rightful place, but since Lulu's fall, we were unable to attack once more. We were hurting, since both our black mage and the boy who knew little white magic were out.

Wakka's breathing was labored. He couldn't keep up his façade. Growling, he took aim and with a little help of magic, let his flaming, spiked blitzball fly. It collided into the creature's side, giving it an impressive wound. Wakka stepped back and jumped lightly into the air as it returned to him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. For a brief moment, we locked eyes and I nodded with approval.

"Move us in closer!" Rikku barked, one of her grenades clenched in a balled hand. She kept her balance as the entire ship shook with force as we suffered another blow from the monster.

Another fierce blow to the ship and we were all on out backs, scrambling to get up.

Evrae used this to his advantage and let out a cry as he slammed into us once more. I slid helplessly across the deck and clung to the surface, but there was nothing to hold onto. Rikku collided into me due to the force of the attack and in a feeble attempt to regain my stance, I had buried my sword into the deck. With one hand gripping the hilt of my sword firmly, I snaked the other around Rikku's waist to avoid losing her. She screamed as three of her grenades slipped out of her pack, tumbling over the side of the deck and into the sky. "Wakka!" I bellowed over her scream, my good eye narrowing as I searched for the blitzer. "Don't let the others fall off the ship!"

Wakka had his arm gruffly around Tidus' neck and Lulu's limp form in his lap. In a desperate attempt to save them and himself, he had his foot dug into a crevice on the deck, cracked under the pressure of Evrae's blows. He nodded to affirm their safety, but I cursed under my breath.

"Kimahri!" I roared.

The blind Ronso wasn't faring out so well, but had also done something similar as myself. With a roar, he dug his claws into the deck and was holding on for dear life, his tail swishing back and forth.

"We can't win this, we can't win this!" Rikku chanted over and over, shutting her eyes tightly. "Yuna's gone forever, we lost her! We can't win, we can't win!" She curled against me, the tears threatening to spill. "Look what they've done! They've ruined everything! I hate them! I hate them all!"

It began to rain lightly, the distant roar of thunder rolling across the crowds not sounding at all too promising. Rikku started to cry.

"Rikku, keep strong, yah?" Wakka shouted over the flash of lightning. "Just don't think about it. Like fireworks!"

Rikku shook her head and tried to shrink herself into me, her eyes shut tight. "I hate this! I hate being a Guardian!"

I pulled her closer, trying desperately to calm her. The ship shook again. Evrae was getting restless.

"Then give up." I whispered in her ear. "Don't be a Guardian anymore."

In all honesty, it was what I wanted. If she reached the end... If we did perhaps reach Zanarkand...all truths would be spilt; all dreams, hopes, and loves would be torn, ripped apart mercilessly by fate's cruel hand. She would be alone, perhaps without Yuna, perhaps without myself, and maybe without Tidus. Truth be told, I expected Yuna to choose Tidus as the final aeon. Then she would die at his hands, and Tidus would become Sin. I would ask Yuna to send myself at the doors of Lady Yunalesca's chamber to avoid that cruel end, and Rikku would be alone. They all would. Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku. They would be alone, without us.

Is that your plan, Jecht?

"I don't want to give up!" Rikku said suddenly, shaking me out of my grim thoughts. "I'm going to find another way, remember?"

I blinked and realized it was pouring now, her golden blonde hair was clinging to her cheeks. Another way... It would be great to find another way, but throughout this entire pilgrimage...I was beginning to doubt if I could find such a way. So much depended on me, Tidus, and Yuna. All of Spira...this was my second chance. I couldn't let it go. In a frantic moment, I glanced after Wakka, who was struggling desperately with Tidus.

"Don't let him go!" I barked, my gaze on the loose hold of Tidus' neck.

"We're regaining balance!" Cid's voice boomed over the intercom, and a wave of relief washed over me. Slowly, the airship turned on it's rightful side, and we were once again facing a fierce opponent. But Cid spoke up. "I'm sending some of my best up there. Rin's taken the liberty to lend you some aid, too!"

_Praise be to Yevon..._

----

It was Lulu who saved us from the battle against Evrae. The thunderstorm had grown fierce, and we used it to our advantage. Several healers came to the deck and made use of potions, reviving the black mage.

I scanned the sky briefly before turning to Lulu and nodding.

The mage lifted her moogle into the air and summoned the storm. It brewed into a giant lightning bolt and struck the guardian of Bevelle repeatedly. We all fought hard, but it was that one spell that really saved all on the ship.

And then we saw Bevelle, in all it's majestic glory. The airship was falling from the heavens, nearing what looked like a wedding.

"Son of a bitch." I said darkly, heaving my sword over my shoulder.

Lulu looked horrified. "He's going to marry her against her will."

"Go! We don't have much time!" Cid roared, politing the airship.

"How d'you expect us to get down there?"

"Like this!" Tidus wasted not a moment and jumped up on a cable. He was flying down, a look of pure determination on his face. Like an angel coming to rescue a maiden.


End file.
